Diario de guerra
by Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm
Summary: UA - En un lugar destruido por la guerra, alguien despierta sin saber más que su nombre. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en un mundo plagado de demonios?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

No recuerdo **cuándo** comenzó esta guerra.

No recuerdo **por qué** comenzó esta guerra.

Lo único que sé, es que no recuerdo nada antes de encontrarme con ellos.

Con Kurogane y Tomoyo.

* * *

La guerra está destruyendo el país: edificios destruidos o en ruinas; algunos derribados como árboles partidos por un rayo; otros, abandonados, con la mesa a medio poner, libros detenidos en una página que sólo mueve el viento.

Porque la guerra empezó de súbito. Sobre el origen de la guerra sólo se sabe que ocurrió una noche. Nadie sabe de dónde vinieron, sólo que emergieron, silenciosos, de las sombras. Y empezaron a cazar. ¿Su presa? Humanos. No importaba la edad. No importaba el sexo. Lo único importante era que eran humanos. Presas. Comida. Y algo más.

Ésta no es una guerra de hombres, sino entre humanos y vampiros. Criaturas venidas de la oscuridad en busca de sangre para apagar su sed y carne para apaciguar su hambre. Seres grandes como una persona, e incluso más, cubiertos de un manto de pelo oscuro; marrón, gris o negro; con un hocico largo y una boca repleta de colmillos afilados como dagas. Las orejas, estiradas y en punta, permitían al agudo oído detectar el más leve sonido. Las garras de las patas delanteras, largas como cuchillos y en parte retráctiles, eran capaces de destripar la más dura de las corazas y destrozar acero y roca. Y las potentes patas traseras y la cola, de una longitud equivalente al resto del cuerpo, les permitían erguirse sobre dos patas y usar las extremidades anteriores como manos.

Pero no todos los vampiros son iguales. Los _originales_, los primeros en llegar, los que provocaron la guerra, y sus descendientes. Y los _humanos_, personas que sobrevivieron a la mordedura de un vampiro y que cada noche sufren la maldición de convertirse en criaturas ávidas de la sangre y la carne de los que otrora fueron sus semejantes. Pero, a diferencia de los vampiros _originales_, a los _humanos_ puede controlárselos. El veneno que recubre los colmillos de los vampiros provoca que los _humanos_ se transformen en criaturas distintas a los _originales_. Dependiendo del material genético de cada persona, ésta se transforma en la versión vampírica de un animal: pelaje, plumaje, escamas o piel completamente negros; garras afiladas; colmillos envenenados y brillantes ojos rojo sangre sin pupilas. La penicilina transforma al vampiro _humano_ en su equivalente animal, momento en que es sacrificado. Pero de nada sirve contra uno _original_. Y la población no disminuye, puesto que los vampiros se reproducen, como cualquier otro ser. Y siguen mordiendo a humanos.

Para sentirse a salvo y aumentar sus probabilidades de supervivencia, los humanos se unieron y formaron pequeñas colonias en centros comerciales, hospitales, arsenales y bases militares… Cultivaron alimentos y criaron animales, se prepararon para defenderse en caso de ataque e intentaron comunicar con otros países o colonias. Cuentan con la ventaja de que los _originales_ duermen durante el día y que los _humanos_ se transforman por la noche.

Actualmente, sólo quedan dos colonias humanas conocidas en el país. Pero Kurogane y Tomoyo no pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Ambas se encuentran muy alejadas de nuestra actual posición, pero no son necesarias. Kurogane caza y recolecta, cocina y defiende, y se encarga de la pequeña Tomoyo, de apenas un año.

Kurogane es un ex-soldado al que la expedición en la que participaba dio por muerto y abandonó, tras el ataque de unos vampiros. Afortunadamente, no había sufrido ninguna mordedura y una mujer lo curó. Aquélla era la madre de Tomoyo. Y también un vampiro _humano_. Unos días después de nacer la pequeña, la mujer fue mordida y, todas las noches, dejaba a la niña encerrada en el laboratorio donde se refugiaba y al cual no podía acceder una vez transformada. Llevaba así dos semanas cuando encontró a Kurogane, inconsciente entre las ruinas. Una vez que el hombre se encontró mejor y consciente, la mujer le pidió que cuidara de su hija y acabara con su tortura. Él no tuvo más remedio que matarla cuando empezó su transformación. Desde entonces, había cuidado de Tomoyo con la ayuda de Soel, una cabra blanca, dócil y fiel como el mejor de los perros, que le había proporcionado su leche.

Y yo no supe nada de esto hasta hace dos días.

* * *

Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo de "Diario de guerra".

Se trata de un UA (Universo alterno), así que lo único que va a tener en común con los de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle van a ser los personajes (aunque creo que alguno me va a salir un poco OCC).

Una aclaración: Soel es el nombre de la Mokona blanca (la que acompaña a Syaoran & co.).

NO es yaoi, por si alguien se había hecho ilusiones.

Rating T por futura violencia.

AVISO: Soy novata en esto, así que si alguien cree que lo del rating debe modificarse, por favor, que me avise (estaré MUY agradecida).

Eso es todo.

Mata ne!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo I

Despertar

Kurogane me encontró por la mañana. Había salido con Soel y Tomoyo a buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche cuando la cabra tomó otra dirección. El hombre la siguió, puesto que el animal se valía de su olfato para localizar comida o lugares libres de vampiros. Pero el paraje que apareció ante sus ojos tras salir de detrás unas rocas era el mismo que podía apreciarse en cualquier otro lugar: edificios destrozados, ruinas… Y un rascacielos al fondo. Pero Soel no se dirigía allí. Kurogane la siguió y me encontró en el suelo, inconsciente, entre unas ruinas. Al igual que había estado él un año atrás. Comprobó mi pulso y verificó que no tuviera ninguna mordedura. La única herida era un golpe en la frente, sobre la sien derecha. Aún manaba sangre de él, por lo que rebuscó en la mochila en la que llevaba sus únicas y escasas posesiones, hasta dar con unas vendas, algodón y alcohol. Al volverse, se dio cuenta que estaba despertando.

Lo primero que vi fue a Kurogane, arrodillado a mi lado y con sus penetrantes e inexpresivos ojos clavados en los míos. Pero lo primero que oí fue la dulce risa infantil de Tomoyo. Volví la cabeza y la vi, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en Soel, que estaba tumbada a su espalda. En mitad de aquella destrucción, la pequeña era feliz. Estaba contenta porque alcanzaba a acariciarle las orejas a la cabra. Una nimiedad como ésa despertaba un sonido tan agradable que no pude evitar sonreír. Luego sentí la mano de Kurogane en mi hombro, ayudándome a incorporarme. Una vez sentado, me limpió y vendó la herida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó al finalizar.

-Fye.

-¿De dónde eres?

-No lo recuerdo.- dije tras un breve silencio.

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Mi nombre.

Entonces, se colgó la mochila a la espalda, cogió a Tomoyo en brazos y me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí.

Soel ya había empezado a trotar hacia el rascacielos y Kurogane la siguió. Yo no me moví. Estaba confundido: ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-¡Oi!

Levanté rápidamente la mirada y descubrí a Kurogane unos metros más allá, aguardando alguna reacción por mi parte que no llegaba.

-¿A qué esperas? Vamos.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta su lado y proseguimos la marcha, con la cabra siempre delante, guiándonos.

-¿Por qué voy con vosotros?- pregunté.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-No, pero…

-¿Ves a alguien más?- cortó.

-No…- empezaba a comprender.

-Entonces.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros mientras iba reflexionando. Me dejaba ir con ellos porque no recordaba nada y nadie podía ocuparse de mí entre esa destrucción. Aunque a decir verdad, ¿podríamos nosotros cuidarnos en ese lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios? Y, ¿dónde estábamos? ¿Y qué había ocurrido? Tenía la sensación de que este lugar no había sido siempre así. Tomoyo se encargó de liberar la tensión que se había ido formando entre nosotros durante ese silencio.

-Pai pai pai…

Extendía sus manitas hacia mí con una sonrisa tan dulce, que no pude resistirme a prestarle mi índice derecho para que lo examinara. Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña había colocado una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté.

-Tomoyo.

-¿Es su hija?

-No, y no me trates de usted.

-Lo siento.

Cuando la pequeña acabó de examinar mis dedos, pasó a la mano, siempre riendo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurogane.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Hn?- se volvió hacia mí sin mostrar sorpresa.

-Por ayudarme, por dejarme venir con vosotros… Por todo.

-¿Qué todo si sólo llevamos juntos cinco minutos?

-De momento es lo único que recuerdo. Es mi todo.

-Exagerado.

-¡Ya ya!

Tomoyo había agarrado mi manga y tiraba de ella, reclamando mi atención.

-Toma, aguántamela.- dijo Kurogane tendiéndome a la pequeña.

-Pero, pero…- lentamente, la acomodé en mis brazos.

-No parece que sea la primera vez que coges un bebé.- alzaba una ceja graciosamente mientras observaba como acababa de acomodar a la revoltosa niña.

-Ya…- respondí con una sonrisa, aguantándome la risa y preguntándome dónde lo habría aprendido.

Tomoyo seguía divirtiéndose, esta vez, con mechones de mi pelo. Tanto ella como yo acabábamos de descubrir que el tono marrón que había observado se trataba de la suciedad que cubría un tono rubio claro. Pero otra cosa llamó mi curiosidad al fijarme en los ojos oscuros de la pequeña.

-Kurogane.

-Hn.

-¿De qué color son mis ojos?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

Le miré atentamente y repetí la pregunta.

-Parecen azules.

-¿Parecen?- ahora el sorprendido era yo.

Kurogane apartó la vista y volvió a su semblante serio.

-Cambian. Supongo que será la luz.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabré cuál es su color natural?

-Cuando estemos a la sombra y no les dé el sol. Ya te informaré.

-Gracias.

Parecía molesto cuando le daba las gracias. ¿Sería muy pesado? Sólo llevábamos diez minutos de camino pero, ¿le habría hartado ya? Eran las únicas personas que conocía y, como no quería perderles, me mantuve callado durante el resto de trayecto, el cual Tomoyo se pasó balbuceando cosas ininteligibles. Cuando alcanzamos el interior del edificio era mediodía.

El lugar parecía ser sólido. Nos instalamos en la primera planta, que era más amplia y estaba en mejores condiciones: la planta baja estaba llena de escombros. En otro tiempo, el lugar debía haber estado lleno de gente. Había mesas y sillas por doquier, y mucho papel, que serviría para encender fuego. Tras montar el "campamento" en una esquina del lugar, Kurogane partió con Soel a buscar comida, dejando a Tomoyo a mi cargo. Estuve rebuscando en los cajones durante media hora, con Tomoyo en mis brazos. Poco después de sentarnos, oí pezuñas por el pasillo. Justo después, un ciervo se asomó por la puerta. El animal nos vio y se acercó, husmeando las manos de Tomoyo mientras ésta le acariciaba el hocico. Después se acercó a mí, pero al olerme, se marchó saltando rápida y elegantemente.

-Buu…-la pequeña parecía decepcionada.

-Tranquila Tomoyo. Ya volverá.

Kurogane y Soel llegaron dos horas después. La pequeña había olvidado al ciervo a los cinco minutos de su partida y, a los quince, se había dormido. Yo caí rendido unos minutos después. Desperté por el olor a comida. Kurogane estaba preparando el conejo que había cazado y unas cuantas verduras que había recogido de regreso al edificio. Una vez hubimos comido, me explicó la situación: la guerra, los vampiros, el año con Tomoyo y Soel… Cuando terminamos nuestra charla, la pequeña despertó pidiendo comida. Mientras Kurogane se la daba me dirigí a una ventana a observar la puesta de sol.

-Se está poniendo el sol.-informé.

-Si estás cansado, lo mejor será que duermas.

-Pero si apareciera algún vampiro…

-Ya me encargo yo de esos cerdos.

-¿Seguro?

-Llevo un año haciéndolo yo solo y sigo vivo.

Silencio. El disco solar se acercaba lentamente a la línea del horizonte.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Podrías encargarte de Tomoyo y Soel. Así me quitaría una preocupación de encima.

-De acuerdo.- dije volviéndome.- "No había notado antes que el conejo oliera tanto."-pensé.

Kurogane me observaba con horror. Un escalofrío cruzo mi espalda y me volví rápidamente, esperando encontrar una de aquellas criaturas que me había descrito como vampiros, pero sólo vi el sol hundiéndose en las ruinas. Al volverme de nuevo hacia Kurogane le pregunté que ocurría.

-Tus ojos…

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sin entender.

-Están cambiando…- fruncí el ceño ante esto.

Creía que la expresión de Kurogane era exagerada. ¿No era él quien decía que la luz condicionaba el color de mis ojos?

-¿Pero no decías que la luz…?

-Son dorados.-dijo cortándome- Y las pupilas se están afilando.

-¿Afilan…?-el miedo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Eres un vampiro humano.

* * *

¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!

**aki159**: Me temo que lo entendiste mal: Los vampiros no son producto de una enfermedad (eso es de "Soy leyenda"), sino una raza invasora. Así que no hay cura (como mucho la penicilina para inhibir al _humano_).

A todos los demás: Gracias, y lamento repetirme, pero es mi primer fic y me alegro de que guste.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de este segundo capítulo, trataré de colgar el siguiente el próximo sábado.

Cuidaos y ¡dejad R&R, porfa!


	3. Capítulo 2

No os despistéis: es el mismo capítulo, así que no hay cambios. Al menos, no aparentemente: he modificado unas cuantas palabrejas erróneas, modificado (muy levemente) la "transformación" en vampiro de Fye y cambiado algunas palabras por otras que quedan mejor.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Capítulo II

La primera noche

Silencio.

- ¿Un vampiro? ¡Pero si tan siquiera recuerdo mi rostro!- exclamé molesto, aunque en mi interior no había más que miedo: miedo de qué tan verdaderas eran las palabras de Kurogane.

- Debieron morderte antes… Y yo no me di cuenta… ¡Debí suponerlo!- exclamó enfadado, recuperándose del asombro inicial- ¿Cómo es posible que una persona sola, inconsciente y herida sobreviva toda la noche a la intemperie?- y mirándome furioso, añadió- Te transformaste y resultaste herido en algún combate. ¿Cómo se explica sino?

No supe contestarle. El odio reflejado en sus ojos me arrancó las palabras de la garganta: Iba a matarme. Iba a liquidarme antes de que acabara con ellos.

Rápidamente salí de la habitación, atravesé el pasillo y empecé un descenso precipitado por la escalera. No veía por dónde iba. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada relacionando la información y tratando de calmarme. Un vampiro humano. Personas mordidas por un vampiro que por la noche se transforman en criaturas sedientas de sangre y carne humanas. Incluso de sus personas más queridas. ¿Era eso lo que me había ocurrido? ¿Había matado a mi…?

Una piedra interrumpió mis divagaciones. Estaba en mitad de un escalón y, pese a tener un tamaño considerable, no reparé en ella hasta que me hizo trastabillar y me lanzó rodando por el último tramo de escalera.

Caí bocabajo en el hall del edificio sólo para encontrarme con tres pares de ojos clavados sobre mí. Y cada par iba acompañado de sus respectivos colmillos y garras.

Vampiros.

Peor aún: _originales_.

El mayor era gris oscuro con unos brillantes ojos negros que clamaban por sangre. Era tan grande como Kurogane, y estaba a cuatro patas. Los otros dos, de color pardo y los mismos ojos de amatista, debían llegarme al pecho. Una hembra y sus cachorros gemelos. Su aroma les delataba. Pese a ser la primera vez que veía u olía un vampiro desde mi despertar supe distinguir los matices que les identificaban.

La hembra se acercó lentamente a mí, anhelante por probar mi carne. Todavía tumbado en el suelo, veía como única salvación mi transformación, pero entonces ¿me uniría a ellos y atacaría a Kurogane y Tomoyo? ¿Haría frente a los vampiros y atacaría después a mis salvadores? ¿O huiría dejándoles a su suerte? No iba a poder controlarme pero ¿sería consciente de mis actos o abriría mis ojos al amanecer sin saber lo ocurrido?

Todas estas preguntas me estaba formulando cuando un fuerte dolor hizo acto de presencia. Sentí como mi esqueleto se ensanchaba, desplazando mis órganos internos y estirando la piel. Los vampiros se detuvieron apenas a un metro de mí cuando empecé a gritar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me replegué sobre mi estómago, agarrando mis costillas como si aquello fuera a detener el dolor. Entonces la piel se rasgó en varias partes: en la punta de cada dedo de manos y pies; en los antebrazos, de la muñeca al codo, por la parte exterior de las extremidades; y en la parte baja de la espalda, en la zona del lumbago. Luego, los huesos se modificaron: de cada falange surgió una garra afilada; de los antebrazos, unos huesos largos, delgados y huecos, pero resistentes, que se unieron con una membrana de piel y se plegaron; las vértebras se alargaron y emergieron del corte de mi espalda formando, junto a la carne y la piel que empezaban a recubrirlas, una cola de una longitud equivalente a la de mi cuerpo en aquel momento, que iba en aumento. Las piernas fueron una de las zonas que causaron más dolor; se partieron en cinco fragmentos que se colocaron a imitación de las patas traseras de cualquier mamífero cuadrúpedo o ave. Y, mientras tanto, seguía creciendo lenta pero inexorablemente. Un terrible escozor cubrió cada centímetro de mi piel, formada o la que estaba cubriendo mis heridas, dándome a entender que me estaba saliendo pelo. Y en mitad de estos procesos mi cabeza empezó a cambiar: mi cuello se alargó, provocando que un extraño picor inundara mi garganta; mi cabello cayó, sustituido por el pelo que estaba recubriendo mi cuerpo; mi rostro se estiró, formando un hocico largo y fino; los dientes se afilaron, convirtiéndose en mortíferos colmillos; las orejas se alargaron, estrechándose hasta terminar en punta; y los ojos me empezaron a arder de dolor. Cuando terminó mi suplicio abrí los ojos. Los vampiros seguían allí; podía oírles respirar y percibía mejor los olores ahora que había finalizado mi transformación, durante la cuál ni se habían movido.

Me levanté lentamente sobre las cuatro patas y dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos. Entonces descubrí que era una cabeza mayor que la hembra, quien me observaba con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué eres tú?- me preguntó.

Tardé en contestar debido a mi sorpresa al oírla hablar. Fue en aquel momento que me di cuenta de que, además de ser consciente de mis actos, podía controlarme.

- Un vampiro humano.- respondí calmadamente, recordando el rostro furioso de Kurogane.

- No es cierto.- reprochó ella- Los _humanos_ no adquieren la forma de un _original_.

Tan sorprendido o más que la hembra, barrí el hall con la mirada hasta posarla en un espejo de pared que había descubierto al entrar al edificio. Éste me confirmó sus palabras: tenía la misma forma que ellos, aunque más grande, con el pelo gris claro y los ojos dorados. Mientras me observaba, la luz de la luna se coló por una claraboya rota, revelando el color rubio claro de mi pelaje; el mismo que el de mi cabello humano.

- Si no sabes qué contestar, apártate.- dijo la hembra disimulando su sorpresa ante el tono claro de mi pelo.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté volviendo la vista hacia ellos, pero sin moverme de mi posición frente a la escalera.

- Por hoy, haremos una excepción. Si te apartas, puedes acompañarnos a cenar. Al fin y al cabo, dos humanos y una cabra son suficientes para los cuatro… al menos, esta noche.- susurró fría y amenazadoramente.

Kurogane. Tomoyo. Soel. Podían olerles, al igual que yo. El humano iba a matarme. Pero aún así, me había ayudado; me había ofrecido quedarme a su lado sin saber quién era; no me había perseguido al marcharme para asegurarse de que no les atacara.

Era hora de devolverle el favor.

- No.- solté secamente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la hembra, sorprendida.

- Por esta escalera no subirá nadie. Y menos vosotros.

- No sólo reniegas a tu comida, sino que también nos la niegas a nosotros.- siseó con rabia contenida.

- Y a todo el que ose intentarlo.- añadí agachando la cabeza y mostrando los dientes en un gesto de amenaza.

La hembra dejó escapar su rabia y, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre mí, gritó:

- ¡Pues pasaremos por encima de tu cadáver!

Con mis garras totalmente desplegadas, al igual que las suyas, la rechacé. Los cachorros se lanzaron al ataque al ver a su madre chocar contra el espejo, cayendo al suelo entre una lluvia de estrellas de cristal, pero los envié de un coletazo junto a la hembra. Ésta aprovechó que les daba la espalda para rasgarme el costado izquierdo, llegando la herida hasta las costillas mismas. Levantó las garras de nuevo, pero la mandé al techo de un golpe con la cola. Al caer ella, parte de la estructura también cedió, dejando al descubierto a Kurogane, Soel y a Tomoyo en brazos de éste. Uno de los jóvenes se lanzó hacia ellos, pero lo detuve ensartándole con mis garras, de pie sobre las patas traseras. El otro cachorro saltó tras de mí y tuve que usar la cola para lanzarle contra la pared. La hembra aprovechó el momento de confusión para saltar por encima mío, directa hacia los humanos. Cuando se encontraba aún el aire, alcé el brazo izquierdo y abrí la membrana. Esa "ala" la abrió desde el pecho hasta medio estómago y la lanzó junto al otro vampiro. De un zarpazo me deshice del cachorro que tenía enganchado en la garra derecha, arrancándole parte de la carne de la espalda cuando le mandé volando junto a su hermano. Los vampiros se levantaron veloces y, aún más rápido, abandonaron el edificio sangrando y maldiciendo.

- ¿Fye?

Me volví en un parpadeo, encontrando a Kurogane observándome de rodillas entre asustado y sorprendido, con Soel a su lado y Tomoyo sollozando en sus brazos.

Dudando entre si podría entenderme o no, asentí. Súbitamente el resto del techo cedió, llevándose con él a mis compañeros. Salté bajo ellos, que cayeron sobre mi lomo. Kurogane apretaba a Tomoyo contra su pecho, con la intención de protegerla de la caída y los escombros, y apretaba con fuerza los párpados. Soel, con las patas delanteras colgando de mi costado izquierdo y las traseras del derecho, temblaba apretándose contra mi cuerpo. No necesité más que el primer impulso para salir rápidamente de la lluvia de escombros. Cuando Kurogane abrió los ojos estábamos a salvo en el suelo.

- Pero qué…- murmuró confundido, intentando ubicarse.

Me arrodillé y Soel bajó de un salto mientras el hombre, con la niña ya más tranquila en brazos, descendía más despacio. Casi todo el techo había cedido, sembrando el hall de sillas, mesas y rocas. Los papeles descendían lentamente, la mayoría hechos pedazos, simulando una suave nevada.

- Fye… ¿Puedes controlarte?- preguntó Kurogane, dudando entre acercarse y alejarse.

Asentí nuevamente y luego traté de decírselo con palabras, pero no pareció entenderme.

- ¡Ui! ¡Ui!

Tomoyo, de nuevo sonriente, trataba de alcanzarme desde los brazos de Kurogane, pero él, cauteloso, decidió comprobar que no fuera peligroso: me acarició y me tiró del pelo. No pude evitar que un suave ronroneo, como el de un gato, escapara de mi garganta. Kurogane levantó una ceja ante esto, pero dejó que Tomoyo me acariciara.

Mientras la pequeña me arrullaba con suavidad, Soel se acercó a ver mi herida. Kurogane, al observar a la cabra, descubrió la sangre.

- Fye…- dijo sorprendido- esta herida…

Levanté la pata delantera izquierda, mostrándole las garras, y señalé la puerta con la cabeza.

- Los vampiros.- asentí.

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, pensativo.

- ¿Qué eres?- susurró.

Volví mi cabeza hacia él, mirándole fijamente. Kurogane levantó la vista al sentirse observado.

- ¿Lo has oído?- asentí- Lo siento, no quería decirlo así, pero… Es que no lo entiendo: eres humano y, en lugar de transformarte en un animal, te has transformado en un vampiro _original_; de pelaje y ojos claros; y capaz de controlarte. Sencillamente, no lo entiendo.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero la cerré sin que de ella saliera sonido alguno. Aunque me entendiera, ¿qué iba a decirle? Ni siquiera yo tenía la respuesta. Kurogane me interrogó con la mirada.

Un sonido, leve pero lo suficientemente alto como para que mi oído lo captara, llamó mi atención. Me tensé y dirigí mi rostro a la puerta: el ruido venía de algún lugar fuera del edificio, aunque bastante lejano. Tomoyo detuvo sus caricias y Kurogane sacó su pistola mientras Soel se escondía tras él.

Lentamente, y con la herida ya cicatrizada, salí del edificio y dejé a los otros tras de mí. Olía a sangre. Y a vampiro. Saltando veloz y ágilmente, me dirigí al lugar del que procedían los olores. Tardé poco menos de diez minutos. Al llegar, vi a un vampiro _original_ negro, un poco menor que la hembra a la que me había enfrentado antes, devorando los restos de un ciervo. Era el mismo animal que había entrado en el edificio por la mañana, aún olía a Tomoyo. El vampiro se dio la vuelta rápidamente y, mostrando los colmillos ensangrentados y erizando el pelo del lomo, me gritó:

- ¡Largo! ¡Ésta es mi comida!

No le respondí pero tampoco me moví. Tenía hambre. No había tenido necesidad de alimentarme estando con Kurogane, ¿por qué ahora? Se suponía que la presa eran los humanos, no los vampiros. De lo único que estaba seguro era que mejor el _original_ que ellos.

- ¿No me has oído?- exclamó el vampiro, molesto por haber sido ignorado- ¡Ésta es **mi** comida!

- Y tú eres la mía.- susurré fría y amenazadoramente.

El vampiro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Dando rienda suelta a unos instintos que no sabía que tenía, ataqué y despedacé la yugular del otro, bañando mi rostro con salpicaduras de la tibia sangre que escurría de la masa informe en que se había convertido su garganta. Sin comprobar si el vampiro seguía o no vivo, empecé a devorarle: abrí su caja torácica con mis garras y engullí el corazón palpitante de un bocado, sintiendo una oleada de calor al descender la sangre por mi garganta. Me horroriza decir que me encantó la experiencia de devorar a aquella criatura, que siguió retorciéndose entre mis garras varios minutos más. Tras los primeros bocados ralenticé el ritmo, disfrutando más la "comida" a pesar de tragarme bocados de carne u órganos enteros.

Del cadáver del vampiro no quedó ni piel ni huesos, que partí a base de mordiscos; y del ciervo, tampoco. Al final, mi voraz apetito había sido aplacado. Tras el macabro, pero satisfactorio banquete, me senté sobre unas ruinas a observar el amanecer.

No pude verlo.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol rozó mi piel, sentí todo mi cuerpo arder: volvía a cambiar. La transformación en humano fue menos dolorosa que en vampiro, pero no pude contener mis gritos de dolor. Empecé a encoger y, mientras tanto, tuvo lugar todo lo demás: el pelo cayó, quedando sólo el de la cabeza, que crecía poco a poco; las piernas volvieron a partirse para colocarse como unas humanas; hocico y orejas se encogieron y modificaron; las garras se ocultaron en los dedos y reaparecieron las uñas; mis ojos volvieron a arder de dolor al cambiar; y la carne y la piel de alas y cola se convirtió en cenizas, que se llevó el viento, mientras los huesos que unían las membranas se colocaban junto a los de los antebrazos y las vértebras volvían a posicionarse en su lugar habitual, encogiéndose en el proceso. Lo último que sentí antes de caer inconsciente fue el calor del sol sobre mi dolorida piel desnuda.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo marchando!

Primero, agradecer a Aruyn por avisarme del problema de los guiones: no sé que ocurrió, pero no se veían en el fic. Ya está corregido (en este capítulo y el anterior) así que no debería haber más problemas (al menos con esto).

Segundo, ¡agradecer a todos los demás por haber dejado R&R! ^^ Me alegra mucho que os guste tanto, gracias a vuestro apoyo he avanzado mucho la historia y he podido colgar este capítulo a tiempo (dije que lo publicaría los sábados y somos sábado, ¿no?).

Por cierto, ¡feliz Navidad! (esta vez no se me pasa).

¡Seguid dejando R&R, porfa!

AVISO: He cambiado mi avatar (¿y eso que importa?) por un dibujo de la forma vampírica de Fye, ¡pasad por mi perfil para verle!


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III

Amanecer

Desperté una hora después. Había caído de las ruinas sobre las que me encontraba, dejando atrás el escenario de la noche anterior. Ante mí había una casa en buenas condiciones: era un edificio de una única planta; estaba entera y con puertas y ventanas cerradas; con muy pocas grietas y tenía la mayoría de las tejas. Me acerqué y empujé la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave. El interior estaba sumido en la penumbra, pero entré tranquilo: el lugar sólo olía a polvo, no había habido nada desde hacía mucho. Había unos libros tirados en el suelo en la sala de estar y dos tazas medio vacías estaban sobre la mesita. Me dirigí a una habitación donde había una cama grande, un armario y unos cuantos muebles más que no distinguí a simple vista. Cogí un poco de ropa del armario y, tras ponérmela y comprobar la talla, me fui. Una vez fuera, cerré la puerta: quizá podría serme útil más adelante.

No tardé mucho en localizar el edificio en que nos habíamos refugiado la noche anterior, pero me costó toda la mañana llegar hasta él. Cuando entré lo encontré vacío.

- Debí haberlo imaginado…- suspiré- ¿Por qué deberían permanecer aquí con lo inseguro que es esto? Y, además, estoy yo… Han hecho lo mejor: alejarse de mí.

Desolado, decidí rendirme al cansancio que venía arrastrando desde mi despertar. Me apoyé en unas rocas junto a la entrada, al abrigo del sol, y me sumí en un descanso sin sueños.

* * *

Desperté al sentirme sacudido, quien sabe cuanto tiempo después. Alguien me tenía cogido de los hombros y me zarandeaba suave peo insistentemente.

- "Otra vez…"- pensé, recordando por qué me encontraba solo- "No pienso volver a ir con nadie… quizá así no les dé tantos problemas…"

Creí vivir un _dejà vú_ al abrir los ojos: unos penetrantes iris rojos me observaban con preocupación, mientras una suave y alegre risa acariciaba mis oídos.

- Kurogane.- susurré sorprendido.- "¿Qué hace aquí?"

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mientras la seriedad volvía a su mirada.

- Bien.- su inquisitiva mirada me obligó a añadir- De verdad. Antes me sentía agotado, pero ahora estoy como nuevo.- acompañé estas palabras con una sonrisa; me sentía tremendamente feliz de verles de nuevo a mi lado.

- Nos tenías preocupados.- la sorpresa cruzó mi rostro.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunté agachando la cabeza- ¿No lo dices sólo por no hacerme sentir mal? ¿O acaso quieres utilizarme?- añadí fríamente, clavando mi mirada en Kurogane, que desvió la vista.

- De verdad. Tomoyo no ha sonreído hasta que te hemos encontrado; Soel ha permanecido cabizbaja y distante desde anoche; y yo…- vi como se encogía levemente y su mirada se clavaba en el infinito.

Calor inundó mi pecho: era cierto, se preocupaban por mí.

- Lo siento.- susurré, devolviendo a Kurogane al mundo real- Siento haberos preocupado.

- No tienes por qué disculparte.-respondió molesto, sorprendiéndome- Dime…- añadió más calmado- ¿recuerdas qué ha ocurrido esta noche?

- Sí, -contesté seriamente, clavando mi mirada en mis pies- con todos los detalles.

Silencio. Sabía que Kurogane estaba bullendo por preguntarme más, pero algo en su interior le refrenaba. Finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Tienes hambre?

La imagen del vampiro negro siendo despedazado por mis propios colmillos apareció en mi mente, provocándome arcadas. Tuve que cubrirme la boca y girar rápidamente la cabeza para contenerme. Evidentemente, Kurogane se dio cuenta.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada.- dije incorporándome, tratando de sonar realista y apartar la imagen de mi mente.

Sus ojos rojos clavados en los míos me gritaban que dijera la verdad.

- Es que me he acordado de algo que… vi anoche.- había estado a punto de decir "hice".

- Está bien.- respondió, volviendo su atención a la mochila.

- ¡Ui! ¡Ui!

Tomoyo tendía sus manos hacia mí, sonriendo. La senté en mi regazo mientras Kurogane seguía revolviendo la mochila.

- Donde demonios lo habré puesto…- murmuraba entre insultos.

- Hola pequeña. ¿Me has echado de menos?- pregunté a Tomoyo mientras reprimía la risa ante los improperios de mi compañero- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta mi ropa?

La niña había agarrado mi camisa y la observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres?- preguntó Kurogane ofreciéndome una manzana, que había sacado de una bolsa.

- Yo…- dudé un instante, pero el hambre que sentía fue superior al mal sabor de boca que me había quedado tras las arcadas- Está bien, gracias.

Después de comer unas cuantas manzanas más, Kurogane también se fijó en mi ropa.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó señalándome el pecho.

- La ropa que llevaba se desgarró al transformarme. Encontré ésta en una casa camino de aquí y decidí ponérmela.

Silencio. Kurogane estaba tranquilo, perdido en sus pensamientos con una manzana a medio comer en su mano. Ahora era mi turno de preguntar.

- ¿Por qué no me mataste anoche?- solté rápidamente, asustado por lo que podría responderme.

Se giró rápidamente hacia mí, la sorpresa marcada en su rostro. La manzana cayó de su mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Preguntaba por qué no…- empecé, más despacio.

- Ya lo he oído.- me cortó, clavando su mirada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido- Y… la verdad es que… no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta…

Nuevamente, silencio. Soel se acercó a Kurogane y empezó a mordisquear la manzana caída.

- ¿Cómo estaba la casa en qué has encontrado la ropa?- preguntó Kurogane, relajándose.

- Tiene unas cuantas grietas y le faltan algunas tejas. Por lo demás está bien. Tiene muebles y es grande. La dejé cerrada, así que debe continuar vacía.

- ¿Está muy lejos?

- Me ha costado la mañana llegar hasta aquí. Si nos ponemos en marcha al amanecer…

- Si partimos ahora llegaremos antes del atardecer.- cortó.

Simplemente asentí. No quería forzar esa "convivencia".

Con Tomoyo en brazos de Kurogane y Soel trotando alegremente a mi lado, les guié hasta la casa. No estaba equivocado respecto a la posibilidad de que algo entrara: estaba vacía.

Una vez dentro les ayudé a acomodarse y, al ponerse el sol, mis ojos se afilaron de nuevo. Dejé la ropa sobre un mueble que se encontraba en la entrada y, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, algo cayó sobre mí. Una manta.

- Si vas a salir sin ropa ponte esto.- dijo Kurogane tras de mí.

- Gracias.- pude sentir el olor de Kurogane y, tras él, el de Soel- Debo irme.

- Ten cuidado.- susurró, un leve deje de preocupación asomándose en su voz.

- Por favor, no mires mientras cambio.- le pedí, ya fuera del edificio- Y… no hagas caso de los gritos.- añadí volviéndome.

Tras un leve respingo, Kurogane asintió. Lo último que vi, al cerrar mi compañero la puerta, fueron las insondables pupilas de caleidoscopio de Tomoyo, sentada en el sofá, bañadas por la luna.

Volví al lugar donde había devorado al vampiro la noche anterior. Aún había sangre en las rocas y su olor bañaba el lugar. Fue allí donde me transformé y, al igual que la vez anterior, no pude reprimir mis gritos de dolor.

* * *

¡Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo! (antes de las 20.00h, como habíais pedido)

Espero que lo disfrutéis (a pesar de ser más corto y no tener tanta emoción como el anterior…)

Para aquellos que no leyeron el segundo capítulo reeditado (yo tampoco lo haría, teniendo en cuenta las novedades) os informo ahora: tengo como avatar la imagen de Fye en su forma vampírica (sólo hay que ir al perfil).

Gracias por los comentarios y ¡dejad R&R, porfa! (hay que ver como se repite ¬¬)


	5. Capítulo 4

No os asustéis, es el mismo capítulo (exactamente el mismo). Sólo he solucionado un problemilla con los guiones, así que ahora será más fácil de entender.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Familia

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando llegué a la casa. Me tumbé bajo la ventana que había a la izquierda de la puerta y me cubrí con la manta que había dejado allí al oscurecer. Cuando se asomó el sol volví a convertirme en humano. Me quedé tumbado recuperando el aliento y sintiendo el leve calor de los primeros rayos del día. Quince minutos después oí abrirse la puerta.

- Buenos días, Tomoyo.

- ¡Fye!

Habían pasado cuatro años. Tomoyo se había convertido en una muchachita hermosa y alegre, con un largo cabello oscuro y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

- ¡No se vale! ¡Hoy tampoco te he visto!

Y una obsesión que tenía desde los tres años, cuando descubrió dónde iba por las noches, y que no había podido cumplir: ver como me transformaba. O, al menos, verme transformado.

- Tomoyo, no le molestes.- dijo una voz tras la pequeña.

- Buenos días a ti también, Kurogane.- saludé incorporándome.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la noche?

- Como siempre.

- Entonces estarás agotado. Vamos, entra.

Desde que nos instalamos en la casa se había establecido una rutina respecto a los horarios de sueño: ellos dormían hasta el amanecer y yo hasta el mediodía, que era cuando comíamos habitualmente.

Cuando entré vi a Soel tumbada junto a nuestra nueva adquisición: un macho cabrío de color negro al que Tomoyo había bautizado como Larg. Ambos estaban durmiendo, tumbados bajo la ventana, con sus respectivos pañuelos atados al cuello. El de Soel era rojo y el de Larg, azul. Nuestra pequeña y curiosa familia crecía lentamente y seguiría haciéndolo: Soel estaba embarazada y no tardaría en dar a luz.

Lo cierto es que no me importaba no recordar nada. Tenía compañeros que me aceptaban tal y como era. Pero me seguían carcomiendo las dudas sobre mi pasado: ¿qué me había ocurrido? ¿Qué había pasado con mi familia? ¿Cómo me había convertido en la criatura que era?

* * *

Desperté de forma brusca, cubierto en sudor frío y respirando agitadamente. Había "visto" algo de mi pasado en mis sueños, pero sólo conseguía recordar una voz gritándome angustiada. Una voz que me había llamado "hermano".

Pegué un brinco al notar algo húmedo rozar mis dedos. Larg estaba junto a la cama, lamiéndome la mano izquierda. La cabra detuvo los lametazos y me observó con nerviosismo. Un extraño olor flotaba en el ambiente.

- "¿Sangre?"- pensé al reconocer el aroma dulzón- "¿De dónde proviene? Y ¿por qué puedo olerla? Se supone que mi olfato se agudiza unos minutos antes y después de mi transformación y durante ésta. Pero esto es imposible."- me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana cerrada de mi habitación- "Es mediodía."

Abrí las cortinas de golpe, justo a tiempo para ver el sol desapareciendo en el horizonte. Sin siquiera pensarlo abrí la ventana para salir del edificio. No había colocado aún el pie derecho sobre el alféizar cuando me asaltó el dolor. Ignorando las punzadas que empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, salté por la ventana abierta: si me transformaba dentro no sería capaz de salir.

Aterricé sobre mi espalda, provocando que una llamarada de dolor se extendiera de ésta al resto de mi cambiante cuerpo. Fue la transformación más dolorosa, a excepción de la primera. El dolor que había aprendido a tolerar se multiplicó con el golpe, causando que gritara por primera vez en dos años.

Tras finalizar el cambio permanecí unos minutos más tumbado sobre mi espalda, con las patas delanteras cruzadas sobre mi pecho. Me había tomado por sorpresa. Abrí los ojos de golpe al reparar en un detalle.

- "¿Dónde están Kurogane y Tomoyo?"

Olí de nuevo la sangre en el interior de la vivienda y, presa del pánico, me levanté y me asomé por la ventana. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y Larg no estaba en la habitación. En dos segundos me planté frente a la puerta principal. Extraños sonidos provenían del interior. Sin pararme a pensar arranqué la cerradura de un zarpazo y entré la cabeza, estirando el cuello todo lo que pude. Soel estaba lavando a lametones a una cabrita de pelaje marrón y ojos ámbar que buscaba sus ubres. Larg estaba a su lado, vigilándoles. El animalito era un macho por lo que se llamaría Kagakusha, que era el nombre que Tomoyo… El sonido de algo chocando contra la pared a mi izquierda me hizo volverme: una cabrita color de arena de ojos de esmeralda se me acercaba curiosa. Una hembra. Mitsubachi.

Ahora que sabía que era el olor a sangre me faltaba averiguar qué había ocurrido con mis compañeros humanos.

Me dirigí a las ruinas de una casa situadas al otro lado de lo que había sido una calle y subí a ellas para abarcar mayor terreno. Los cuatro animales salieron de la vivienda y se acercaron a mí. En cuanto localicé el olor de Kurogane y Tomoyo me dirigí al lugar, atento a las cabras. Soel estaba débil y los pequeños no tenían siquiera una hora de vida, por lo que avanzaban lenta y torpemente.

Media hora después llegamos a una casa medio derrumbada. Mis compañeros estaban dentro, pero no olía a sangre y podía oír sus respiraciones: estaban atrapados pero bien. Soel y Larg empezaron a balar, recibiendo la voz de Kurogane como respuesta.

- ¿Soel? ¿Larg? ¿Está Fye ahí?- un suave gruñido por mi parte delató mi presencia- ¡Fye! ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?

- ¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró la voz somnolienta de Tomoyo.

- Tranquila, Fye nos…

Su frase se cortó cuando aparté algunas rocas, formando una salida. Kurogane salió seguido de la pequeña, que se quedó helada al verme. Retrocedí con la cabeza gacha, apretando las orejas contra mi cráneo y la cola pegada al cuerpo, pero me detuve cuando Tomoyo echó a reír.

- ¡Fye, eres precioso! ¿Por qué no querías que te viera? ¿Puedo acariciarte?- preguntó acercándose- Tu pelo parece tan suave…

Me relajé a medida que Tomoyo cubría mi cabeza y cuello de caricias, como cuatro años atrás. Kurogane nos observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa, que fue sustituida por una mirada curiosa al ver a las cabritas mirándole fijamente. Reí al verle tan concentrado, aunque sonó más como un carraspeo que una risa. Tomoyo se separó de mí sorprendida y miró a Kurogane, descubriendo a los animalitos y corriendo a acariciarles.

Mientras mis compañeros conversaban sobre los nombres de las criaturitas, pude sentir el hambre empezar a corroerme: no había comido desde la noche anterior.

- "Debería acompañarles hasta casa y marcharme. No quiero averiguar de qué soy capaz estando hambriento…"- el sonido del caer de las rocas tras de mí y el olor a vampiro interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Me volví rápidamente y vi a un _original_ de color gris claro media cabeza mayor que yo, sobre unas ruinas; su silueta recortándose en la luna llena a su espalda. Sus ojos de fría plata me observaban con sorpresa e incredulidad. Mis compañeros se refugiaron en la casa medio derrumbada mientras me posicionaba para atacar gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente.

Más pasos acelerados tras el vampiro distrajeron mi atención, momento que éste aprovechó para derribarme e inmovilizarme: me tenía boca-arriba en el suelo, con sus garras sobre mis muñecas, impidiendo así cualquier movimiento de mis patas delanteras y alas. Agachó la cabeza hacia mi rostro rápidamente con las fauces abiertas. Cerré los ojos, esperando un mordisco que nunca llegó: en su lugar, sentí un lametazo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, encontrando la mirada alegre del otro.

- ¡Sabía que te encontraría, Fye!- exclamó el vampiro quitándose de encima mío- Aunque ha costado lo suyo…- dijo mientras me daba la vuelta, quedando tumbado sobre mi estómago.

El olor de otro vampiro llamó mi atención: una hembra _original_ gris oscuro, una cabeza mayor que el gris claro, nos observaba sorprendida donde antes había estado el joven.

- ¡Mira Madre! ¡Te dije que le encontraría!- exclamó "Ojos de plata".

Ésta se colocó rápidamente a mi lado y empezó a frotar su cabeza contra mi cuello

- Oh cielo, nos tenías tan preocupados… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no volviste? Por favor, no nos hagas esto nunca más…

- Sí, no nos dejes solos otra vez, hermano.

- "¡Ésta es la voz que he oído en mis recuerdos!"- pensé al oír al joven.

Me aparté de ellos de un salto, sorprendiéndoles, y cayendo unos metros más atrás. Agaché la cabeza y, mostrando los colmillos, gruñí.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?- silencio- ¡Te he preguntado que me has llamado!

- Fye… ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó el vampiro avanzando.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué me conoces?- mi mente se había convertido en un hervidero de preguntas.

Un fuerte dolor me asaltó, martilleándome el cráneo. Caí al suelo sujetándome la cabeza entre las garras y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Quién soy…- susurré.

- Eres mi hermano.

Levanté la mirada y me perdí en esos ojos de plata que desbordaban cariño. Cerré los ojos una vez más al frotar el joven su rostro contra el mío, secando algunas lágrimas que había escapado. La hembra se acercó y se tumbó a mi izquierda, pegando su cabeza a mi cuello. Lentamente, el dolor remitió. Cuando el rostro del vampiro se separó del mío volví a abrir los ojos, observándoles.

- Me llamo Shael- empezó el joven- y soy tu hermano mayor.

- Mi… hermano…- susurré bajando la mirada a mis garras.

No podía ser. Ese ser olía a vampiro. A _original_.

- "Pero… yo no soy un _original_."- pensé.

- Yo soy Elen- dijo la hembra, apartándome de mis divagaciones- y soy vuestra madre.

- ¿Mi madre?- pregunté sorprendido, recibiendo un asentimiento- Pero si yo…

- Tranquilo, sabemos como eres.- cortó ella- Pero aunque seamos distintos seguimos siendo tu familia.- silencio- Y, respecto a mí, puedes llamarme por mi nombre hasta que consigas recordar algo que pruebe nuestras palabras.

Asentí lentamente, sumido en lo que había dicho.

- "Somos distintos, así que no estoy equivocado respecto a que ellos son _originales_. Aún así, siguen insistiendo en que son mi familia. Pero yo tengo a…"

El sonido de cascos contra las piedras nos llamó la atención: mis compañeros salían lentamente de la casa, con Mitsubachi al frente. Me levanté al verles, confundido.

- ¿Son tu familia?- preguntaron Kurogane y Elen al unísono.

Asentí, respondiendo a ambos. Los humanos habían convertido en mi familia tras mi despertar, cuatro años atrás. Pero los vampiros eran la familia que no conseguía recordar, la de antes de encontrarme con Kurogane.

- ¿Nos dejarás?- interrogaron Shael y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

Bajé la mirada, confuso. Humanos o vampiros. Aunque, ¿cómo decidir si ni siquiera sabía que era yo?

Un olor me asaltó mientras cavilaba, arrastrando con él un recuerdo: mi primera noche. Alcé velozmente la mirada a las ruinas sobre las que habían estado Elen y Shael. La hembra gris y sus cachorros gemelos me observaban amenazadores desde allí. No habían cambiado desde aquella noche, ni siquiera habían crecido… aunque quizá eso se debiera a que mi tamaño también había aumentado. Agaché la cabeza y gruñí mientras mis Tomoyo y las cabras se escondían tras Kurogane, que observaba a los vampiros con la pistola levantada.

- Vaya, vaya… mirad a quién tenemos aquí.- siseó la hembra- Creí que no volvería a verte más… Elen.- me volví sorprendido hacia la aludida, que miraba a la otra fríamente pero con calma.

- Te digo lo mismo, Raven.

- Madre, ¿la conoces?- preguntó Shael; la sorpresa reflejándose en su voz.

- Sí, es mi hermana menor.

- Exacto.- respondió la hembra que, clavando su mirada en mí, añadió- Y esta vez no vas a impedir que consiga mi comida.

- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó "Ojos de plata" a Elen.

- Habla por mí.- respondí adelantándome.

- Cierto. Y creo que esta vez tampoco vas a dejarnos comer en paz.- siseó mostrando los colmillos y preparándose para atacar.

- Crees bien.

Los dos vampiros pardos saltaron hacia nosotros: uno hacia mí y el otro hacia Kurogane. Elen y Shael se lanzaron sobre ellos, deteniéndoles. La hembra, Raven, aprovechó el momento de confusión para abalanzarse sobre mí y herirme, levemente, en el costado derecho. Pero esta vez, estaba preparado: abrí el ala derecha, intentado golpearla, pero esquivó el golpe saltando hacia atrás.

- "Te tengo."- pensé, saltando hacia ella y derribándola- Hoy no tendrás tanta suerte.- le susurré tras inmovilizarla bocabajo con mis garras en sus muñecas.

Abrí las fauces y sentí el hambre golpearme de nuevo, agudizada con el olor a sangre.

- Hora de comer.- le murmuré amenazante al oído, sintiendo como trataba de liberarse de mi agarre- Con eso no vas a conseguir nada… Excepto provocarme más placer.

- ¡Fye!- gritó Shael en algún lugar tras de mí.

Volví la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver una forma borrosa de color pardo abalanzarse sobre mi espalda, apartándome de la hembra con el golpe. Unos colmillos se clavaron en mi cuello repetidas veces mientras trataba de quitarme de encima lo que fuera que me estuviera mordiendo.

Shael se lanzó hacia mí, agarrando al vampiro que tenía encima de mí y lanzándole lejos. Con un gruñido corrió hacia él, dispuesto a continuar el combate.

Pese a no tener ningún peso encima no pude esquivar el ataque de Raven, quien apareció en un parpadeo a mi lado. Esta vez, sus garras consiguieron arrancar un pedazo considerable de carne de mi brazo derecho, rasgando la membrana de mi ala en el proceso. Me alejé de un salto, cuidando de colocar el peso justo en mi pata herida.

Nuevamente se lanzó hacia mí, pero ya estaba preparado: la esperaba con las fauces abiertas y las garras desplegadas. Levantándome sobre las patas traseras golpeé a la hembra con mi garra izquierda, mandándola contra unas rocas. Se levantó rápidamente, con el pecho y el cuello surcados por las marcas sangrantes de mis zarpas.

Un gemido hizo que nos volviéramos, encontrando a los gemelos corriendo hacia su madre. Estaban cubiertos de cortes y mordeduras. Elen y Shael, gruñendo, se acercaban amenazadores.

Raven pasó su mirada de sus cachorros a su hermana y su sobrino, y luego la clavó en mí. Ordenándoles a sus cachorros que la siguieran echó a correr, maldiciéndonos mientras se alejaba.

Me volví hacia mis compañeros, encontrando a los vampiros heridos, jadeando exhaustos, y a los humanos ilesos, observándonos sorprendidos. Las heridas de los _originales_ estaban sanando, al igual que las mías, pero a mayor velocidad. Observé mi brazo, tratando de calcular cuánto tardaría en sanar: los huesos estaban al descubierto, bañados por mi sangre, y el ala estaba totalmente destrozada. Con un poco de suerte habría sanado lo suficiente como para cazar poco antes del amanecer.

- Maldita sea…- murmuré- Con esto así no voy a poder hacer nada… Necesito comida ya, no puedo esperar a que esté recuperado si no quiero cometer alguna locura.

- Ven, Fye.- dijo Shael, acercándose a mí- Vayamos a buscar algo para comer.

- ¡No!- exclamé, clavando mi mirada en Kurogane- No puedo dejarles aquí solos.

Un leve batir de alas solucionó mi problema: dos murciélagos se acercaban a mí, seguramente atraídos por la sangre.

Levantándome rápidamente sobre las patas traseras les atrapé en mis fauces, partiéndoles por la mitad y engulléndoles de un bocado. Podía sentir el agradable calor de la sangre en mi boca mientras volvía a colocarme sobre las cuatro patas.

- ¡Fye, qué has hecho! ¡Escúpelos!- gritó Shael horrorizado.

- ¿Qué?

Un repentino dolor en mi estómago, como cuando se expandían mis entrañas al transformarme, me golpeó obligándome a vomitar a los murciélagos. Ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes, los cuerpos mutilados de los animales se convirtieron en cadáveres humanos.

Vampiros _humanos_.

Pude sentir el sabor de la bilis inundándome la boca.

- "¡He intentado comer a dos humanos! Vampiros, sí, pero humanos al fin y al cabo."

Inmediatamente después de que ese pensamiento cruzara mi mente sentí que la cabeza se me nublaba. Todo a mi alrededor, a excepción de los humanos muertos, se hundió en una densa niebla. Las voces de los demás se iban apagando a medida que me acercaba a los cadáveres, que brillaban como un incendio en mitad de la noche.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, un agradable sabor dulzón inundó mi garganta: sangre. Pero no una cualquiera, sino la mejor que había probado. Incluso mejor que la de los _originales_.

Aquello fue lo último que sentí antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Damas y caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo (con lo que me ha costado…). Es el más largo del fic (por ahora) y tiene unas cuantas respuestas a las preguntas que me habéis ido haciendo (el problema es que dichas respuestas ocasionan más preguntas… pero ¡para qué quitarle emoción!).

Una aclaración: Larg es el nombre de la Mokona negra, la que está con Yuuko y Watanuki.

Mitsubachi y Kagakusha significan Abeja y Científico, respectivamente. Lo he sacado de una canción de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (titulada _Mitsubachi to Kagakusha_) como supongo algunos habréis deducido. Y (para qué negarlo) me he inspirado en Sakura (Mitsubachi "Abeja", la cabrita color de arena y ojos esmeralda) y Syaoran (Kagakusha "Científico", la cabrita marrón de ojos ámbar) para crearlas. Pero tranquilos, eso no significa que esos dos no vayan a aparecer en el fic (sólo dadme un poco más de tiempo y los tendréis por ahí pululando en unos capítulos… y quizá traigan compañía).

Y, teniendo en cuenta que no lo he dicho hasta ahora, es momento de decir: los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. Eso sí: Elen, Shael, Raven y todo lo referente a los vampiros y el lugar en qué transcurre la acción es _made in _Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm. ^^

Nuevamente gracias por los reviews y…

(lo digo, no lo digo, lo digo, no lo digo… ¡lo digo!)

¡Dejen R&R, porfa!


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Lo siento! (¬¬) ¡Lo siento mucho! (no te oigo…) ¡LO SIENTO! Ya sé que dije que actualizaría los sábados y que, además, os dejé con el capítulo al aire pero… ¡se me estropeó el ordenador! ¡Yo no quería tardar tanto! (como si te fueran a creer)… creo que ya vale de chinchar, ¿no? Ya me he disculpado… (bueno… no soy yo quien debe juzgarte… porque de hacerlo ya estarías… ¬¬) joooo… ya vale, ¿no?

En fin, será mejor que leáis el capítulo mientras yo "arreglo" unos asuntos ¬¬* (glups…)

* * *

Capítulo V

Solo… ¿Solo?

Desperté por culpa del dolor del cambio, aunque más fuerte que cualquier otra vez. Cuando volví a ser humano traté de abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Me costó más tiempo del habitual recuperarme. Pasados varios minutos lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez con éxito: estaba al aire libre, recostado en una roca, sin amigos ni… familia. No reconocí el lugar y el único olor que identifiqué fue el mío. Y, por si no bastara el hecho de encontrarme solo en un espacio desconocido, me sentía enfermo: la vista se me emborronaba por momentos; tenía la boca pastosa y la garganta seca; me zumbaban los oídos; estaba mareado y sentía fuertes dolores por todo el cuerpo. Lo único que parecía estar bien era mi olfato, que no decaía con el paso de los minutos.

Me levanté lentamente, apoyándome en la roca. Mala idea: en cuanto recibí los rayos del sol sentí que se agudizaban todos mis males. Unos metros más allá encontré una casa medio derrumbada donde conseguí unas ropas viejas y raídas con las que cubrirme. Además de lo habitual, rasgué una camisa para fabricarme unas vendas con que cubrir mis ojos: era lo que había sufrido más bajo los efectos de la esfera luminosa.

-"Genial. Así no me molestará el sol pero estaré ciego."- pensé- "Espero que mi olfato siga tan agudo… y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no ha vuelto a la normalidad? Todos mis demás sentidos están disminuyendo… ¿por qué no el olfato? Mejor así. Espero que pueda usar también mi instinto, si aún funciona…"

Al volverme hacia la puerta, con los ojos ya vendados, sentí algo rozarme la espalda. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y lo noté de nuevo. Era muy leve, como una suave brisa, pero sólido. Aunque, por lo que podía oler, sólo estaba yo. Un soplo de viento entró por el hueco de la puerta y sentí aquello acariciándome de nuevo. Conseguí agarrarlo y tirar fuertemente hacia delante. Alguien ante mí tiró de mi cabello hacia delante al mismo tiempo, provocando que cayera.

-"Un momento. ¿Esto es mi pelo? ¿Desde cuándo es tan largo?"- pensé palpando aquello que había agarrado, comprobando mi teoría.

Era el doble que lo normal, me llegaba a media espalda. Con otro pedazo de tela lo até en una cola baja y, una vez no hubo más distracciones, partí dando tumbos y tropezando por el camino que había recorrido durante la noche.

-"Es una suerte que mi olfato siga agudizado; no sé como hubiera encontrado el camino sin haber seguido mi propio rastro. Aunque no consigo recordar lo que ocurrió anoche… ¡las cabritas! Es verdad, desperté al anochecer y tuve que ir a buscar a Kurogane… luego aparecieron Elen y Shael… mi familia…"- paré en seco al recordar a mi hermano y mi madre- "También estaban Raven y los cachorros… y después…"- seguí andando mientras trataba de recordar- "Después…"

No logré recordar nada de lo ocurrido después de probar la sangre de los humanos.

Dos horas y varios tropiezos después, me recosté a la sombra de algo, una roca quizá, y recuperé el aliento. Por culpa de las caídas mi cuerpo se encontraba recubierto de moratones y cortes que, a diferencia de lo habitual, no sanaban. Cuando me proponía seguir llegó a mí un olor conocido. Se acercaba lentamente y, a pesar de resultarme familiar, no podía identificarlo: mi mente estaba embotonada. Poco a poco, a medida que el olor se hacía más intenso, unas imágenes empezaron a desfilar ante mis ojos: cabras.

-¿Soel? ¿Larg?- exclamé con voz rasposa.

Silencio.

-¿Mitsubachi? ¿Kagakusha?

Nada.

-"Quizá no sean ellos… puede que se trate de un ciervo…"- algo húmedo y rasposo acarició mi mejilla mientras estos pensamientos desfilaban por mi mente: el dueño de aquel olor conocido estaba junto a mí.

Levanté la mano y topé con una cabeza como la de Soel, pero pequeña y sin cuernos. Prestando un poco más de atención, y con el hocico del animal pegado a mi oído, pude oírle balar. La cabrita se pegó a mí temblando mientras cuatro olores extraños se acercaban a nosotros. Nos estaban acechando; podía oler la sed de sangre que emitían aquellas criaturas.

-"Maldita sea… Estamos rodeados… Si nos atacan no voy a poder hacer nada… Pero no creo que tenga fuerzas suficientes como para huir… Se acabó."- solté un suspiro de resignación al darme cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

Cuando creí que nos iban a saltar encima el olor a pólvora inundó el aire. Pude oír el sonido de un disparo resonar a lo lejos. Un nuevo olor, más conocido que el de la cabra, se acercó mientras las criaturas se marchaban a gran velocidad.

-Kurogane.- susurré, provocando más dolor a mi garganta reseca.

Si hubo respuesta no atiné a oírla. Unos segundos después noté sus manos sobre mis hombros, zarandeándome suavemente. Un suave murmullo, como de agua entre las rocas, se deslizó hasta mis oídos. Mi compañero me estaba hablando pero yo no le entendía.

-No te oigo.- Kurogane paró en seco al oír mi susurro.

Sentí su mano abandonar mi hombro para colocarse sobre la venda de mi rostro. Asentí levemente, cerrando los ojos, y él me la quitó. Lentamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi compañero: una mancha borrosa ante mí. A mi lado había otra mancha, ésta de color de arena. Volviéndome de nuevo a Kurogane murmuré:

-Está todo muy borroso.

Me pareció ver como abría la boca, pero ningún sonido llegó a mí. Me asaltó una inmensa sensación de impotencia al sentirme tan indefenso: no podía oír; me dolía el paso del aire a través de mi garganta, dificultándome el habla; y mi campo visual se había reducido a manchas de colores.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar. Pude sentir como Kurogane secaba mis lágrimas y, en un instante, me encontré entre sus brazos, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro. Me acariciaba suavemente y, en aquel instante, supe que no importaba cómo, quién o qué fuera: Kurogane siempre estaría allí. Ya sin poder contenerme rompí a llorar mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho, quedando dormido al poco.

* * *

Desperté quién sabe cuánto tiempo después en los brazos de Kurogane. Pude sentir una manta cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo y deduje que estaba oscureciendo. Abrí los ojos y descubrí, con horror, que sólo había oscuridad. Sentí como mi compañero me apoyaba contra una roca y se alejaba de mí. Tendí la mano lo más rápidamente que pude en su dirección, encontrando sólo aire. Dejé caer el brazo pero, antes de llegar al suelo, alguien lo agarró. Kurogane. Traté de decirle que no se marchara, pero fui incapaz de dejar escapar siquiera un sonido.

Agaché la cabeza decepcionado y sentí un fuerte dolor interno: estaba cambiando.

El humano soltó bruscamente su agarre cuando mis manos cambiaron a garras. Fue la transformación más dolorosa hasta el momento y, una vez en mi forma vampírica, me costó más de la cuenta recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración y deshacerme del malestar. Tendido bocabajo en el suelo y sintiéndome incapaz de mover un músculo, abrí los ojos: manchas borrosas de colores oscuros me recibieron, cada una con su respectivo olor. Al menos podía oír respirar a Kurogane, de pie ante mí. Más manchas aparecieron tras él: Shael y Elen. Sentí la felicidad embriagarme cuando olí a Tomoyo y las cabras caminando entre ellos.

Mis dos familias; las dos razas enemigas… unidas.

Shael se plantó ante mí y agachó su hocico mientras yo levantaba el mío. Frotando suavemente su rostro contra mi cuello murmuró quedamente:

-Lo siento.

Pude sentir el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo al tiempo que la sangre bañaba mi cuello: Shael me había arrancado un bocado de carne. Oí gritos cuando me derrumbé, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre. Pude oír cascos acercándose a mí y, poco después, observé a Mitsubachi mirándome curiosa. Era la imagen más nítida que había visto en todo el día, y se iba aclarando cada vez más. Sentí las fuerzas volviendo a mí y, antes de poder moverme, oí a Kurogane cargar su pistola. Me levanté rápidamente y derribé a los vampiros antes de que mi compañero apretara el gatillo. Me aparté de los _originales_, observándoles seriamente pero cubriéndoles de los posibles disparos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunté a Shael, molestia y sorpresa reflejadas en mi voz.

-Para que expulsaras la sangre contaminada.- me respondió con un tono que me gritaba: "¿No lo sabías?".

-¿Contaminada?- repetí.

-La sangre que se había mezclado con la de los humanos. Para ti es… peligrosa.

-Explícate.- ordené.

-Al probarla pierdes el control y atacas a cualquier cosa que se cruce en tu camino, sin importar si es amigo o enemigo. Te comportas como un animal sin cerebro. Además de que sustituye tus características "humanas" por las de "vampiro".

-Por eso mi olfato estaba tan agudo…- susurré.

-Y ya no va a cambiar.- añadió mi hermano- Seguirá así el resto de tu vida.

-En cierto modo, la sangre humana es como el veneno de vampiro para ti.- explicó Elen.

-Y… ¿qué tal estás?- murmuró Shael.

-Bien. Ha funcionado.- sonreí.

-Será mejor que vaya a por algo de comer.- dijo Elen, sonriendo al vernos y levantándose.

Se marchó de un salto, perdiéndose en la noche, mientras Shael se estiraba.

-Pegas duro.- masculló al tiempo que bostezaba.

-Lo sé.- respondí intentando sonar fanfarrón.

Shael rió ante mi intento de hacerme el importante. Oírle reír fue como escuchar las aves cantando al amanecer.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?- exclamó Kurogane a mi espalda.

Me volví y le vi tenso y alerta, con el arma todavía en la mano. Me acerqué a él y froté mi cabeza contra su hombro.

-La herida…- susurró sorprendido mientras acariciaba el lugar donde antes estaba ésta- Se ha cerrado…- sentí levemente, clavando mi mirada en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tomoyo acercándose.

Volví a asentir y, después, el silencio cayó sobre el lugar.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar al amanecer para saber qué ha pasado.- dijo Kurogane alejándose de mí, más tranquilo, mientras guardaba el arma.

Nuevamente asentí.

-Fye,- susurró Shael- deberías marcharte.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendido, volviéndome hacia él.

-Madre tardará en volver y sé que no aguantarás mucho más sin comer. Deberías ir a buscar algo antes de que pierdas el control y les… trates de atacarles.- contestó señalando a los humanos con la cabeza.

Kurogane estaba discutiendo con Tomoyo para que se fuera a dormir. Sonreí levemente al verles pero mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto reparé en las palabras de Shael.

-De verdad crees que sería capaz de…

-Este lugar está impregnado del olor a sangre. Deberías marcharte antes de que se te suba a la cabeza.

Observé a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de dónde estaba: frente a la casa que nos había servido de refugio durante esos cuatro años.

-Yo cuidaré de ellos.- dijo Shael al ver mi indecisión.

-Está bien.- dije sonriendo.

Partí dejando a mis compañeros al cuidado de mi hermano. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que dejé de oír la discusión de Kurogane y Tomoyo, y aún no tenía vencedor.

* * *

¡Tachán! Ya está, ¿qué tal? ^^ Espero que os haya gustado.

Como compensación por la espera que habéis tenido que aguantar os voy a confesar algo: Voy a actualizar el sábado, y cuando digo que lo voy a hacer lo haré.

Pero eso no es la sorpresa. La sorpresa es que… ¡por fin van a aparecer Sakura y Syaoran! (… les debías una compensación, pero creo que con eso no has hecho más que ponerles más nervioss…) ¿Todavía estás vivo? ¬¬ (…eeh… no, no, sólo ha sido el eco…) Pues ven aquí, "Eco", que voy a "arreglarte" un poquito… (¡SOCORRO!)

¡Dejen R&R porfa!

PD: El "bicho" que habla entre paréntesis se llama Alek (¡¡Aleksei!! Y nada de bicho ¬¬) y es un ente alienígena que vive "en un rincón de mi cerebro de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…"


	7. Capítulo 6

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 6. Un sábado, como siempre ^^ (al menos desde la semana pasada…) Si bueno… ahora que he recuperado el ritmo no tengo intención de perderlo…

En fin, disfrutad de este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo VI

Encuentros

Estaba rastreando a mi tercera presa de la noche, inmerso en mis pensamientos, cuando vi el sol asomándose por el horizonte.

Un olor llegó a mí y, un instante después, vi a un vampiro _original_ corriendo en mi dirección. Llevaba a una chica agarrada del jersey y a un joven sobre su lomo. Nunca supo qué le mató.

Golpeé la mandíbula del cuadrúpedo con mi garra derecha, que estaba perdiendo el pelo, partiéndole el cuello. Fue una muerte instantánea e indolora, muy a mi pesar. Los tres chocaron contra mí, acabando todos en el suelo. Me escondí tras una roca mientras el chico se sentaba, sacudía la cabeza y corría hacia la chica, inconsciente en el suelo. Tenía la sensación que me había partido el brazo: ardía de dolor. Aparté la vista al cambiar mi cabeza y caí al partirse mis piernas, sin poder reprimir un gemido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el chico asustado.

Sentí algo cubrirme y pude oler a Kurogane a mi lado. Me había lanzado una manta encima. Tomoyo y las cabras estaban unos metros más allá, escondidas tras las rocas.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó mi compañero al chico, quien se había relajado un poco al ver que se trataba de un ser humano.

-Yo estoy bien, pero Sakura…- respondió preocupado.

Me senté jadeando y dirigí mi mirada al chaval en cuanto terminó mi transformación.

-No la han mordido.- dije recuperando el aliento.

-¿Cómo…?- empezó el joven.

-El vampiro no tiene sangre en los dientes.- le corté, observando la masa inerte cerca de mí.

Mi mirada se clavó en una barra de metal atrapada bajo el cadáver: tenía excusa. El chico suspiró, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Menos mal…

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Kurogane a mi espalda.

El joven y yo nos volvimos hacia él. Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en los míos.

-Estoy bien.- respondí con calma.

Kurogane me dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y fue a ver qué tal estaban los jóvenes. El chico le miraba con los ojos como platos. Sonreí al ver la mochila a mi lado y empecé a sacar ropa para vestirme.

-"Éste es el Kurogane que conozco; siempre serio y malhumorado… pero preocupándose por los demás."

Cuando Tomoyo y las cabras llegaron junto a mí estaba ya vestido, guardando la manta.

-¡Fye!

-No grites Tomoyo.- le dije señalando a mi espalda, donde Kurogane hablaba con el joven.

Nos acercamos a ellos y, cuando el chico reparó en nosotros, nos representamos.

-Es un placer.- dijo el joven tras hablar nosotros- Yo soy Syaoran y ella es…- un gemido cortó al chico.

La joven en sus brazos estaba despertando.

-Dónde… ¡Syaoran!- gritó incorporándose de golpe y agarrándose a la camisa del chaval- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y los demás? ¿Y los vampiros? ¿Dónde…?

-Tranquila, estamos a salvo.- la calmó el chico colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

Tras presentarnos de nuevo llegó la hora de explicar lo sucedido.

-Me llamo Sakura. Estaba viajando con Syaoran, nuestros padres y unos compañeros cuando acampamos en un edificio al ponerse el sol. Poco antes del amanecer, nos atacaron unos _originales_.- los ojos de la joven empezaron a empañarse y su voz titubeó- Yo…

No pudo seguir hablando. Se acurrucó en brazos de Syaoran y dejó escapar sus lágrimas.

-Yo estaba luchando cuando oí gritar a Sakura.- continuó el joven- Vi a un vampiro agarrarla con los dientes y me lancé sobre él tratando de liberarla. El _original_ echó a correr y, poco después, chocamos contra algo. No pude ver nada porque el viento y el pelo de la criatura me golpeaban en los ojos.

El silencio cayó entre nosotros, pero Tomoyo lo rompió.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó emocionada, como si le estuvieran contando una historia.

-Me levanté y me acerqué a Sakura. Entonces oí un ruido y te vi.- respondió observando a Kurogane.

Éste dirigió la mirada al vampiro y dijo:

-Has sido tú, ¿verdad?- todos le miramos sin entender- Tú has matado al vampiro, Fye.

-Sí.- respondí analizando el cadáver.

Fruncí el ceño levemente al oler nuevamente al _original_. Las palabras de Shael resonaron en mi mente.

_FLASHBACK_

_-"__Al probarla pierdes el control y atacas a cualquier cosa que se cruce en tu camino, sin importar si es amigo o enemigo. Te comportas como un animal sin cerebro. Además de que sustituye tus características "humanas" por las de "vampiro"."_

_-__"Por eso mi olfato estaba tan agudo…- susurré."_

_-__"Y ya no va a cambiar.- añadió mi hermano- Seguirá así el resto de tu vida."_

_END FLASHBACK_

-Cómo…- me volví hacia Sakura al oírla- ¿Cómo pudiste matar al vampiro?- preguntó tímidamente.

-"Hora de usar la _excusa_."

-Le golpeé con esa barra.- respondí señalando la vara metálica bajo el cuerpo- Le partí el cuello.- añadí como si nada; no es que le diera mucha importancia a matar a un vampiro, no era el primero con el que había acabado.

Syaoran me observaba con los ojos desorbitados. Parecía que hubiera dicho una locura o que hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Así sin más?- exclamó con un hilo de voz- ¿De un golpe?

-El vampiro iba rápido. Golpeando en un punto específico, incluso con poca fuerza, ha sido suficiente: la velocidad que llevaba ha hecho el resto.- expliqué.

El chico seguía observándome sorprendido.

-Tiene experiencia.- solté Kurogane al tiempo que se levantaba y cogía la mochila- Lleva años luchando contra vampiros.

-¿Es un guardián nocturno?- preguntaron los jóvenes al unísono.

Kurogane simplemente asintió.

-¿Qué es un guardián nocturno?- preguntó Tomoyo tirando de la camisa del mayor para llamar su atención.

-Es una persona que vigila por la noche. Es alguien preparado especialmente para encargarse de los vampiros.

Tras esa breve explicación, no sólo aprovechada por la pequeña sino también por mí, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el edificio en qué los jóvenes habían sido atacados. La intención era encontrar a sus acompañantes, vivos o muertos.

Aprovechamos la caminata para charlar. Syaoran había sido soldado en su anterior base, que se había derrumbado unos días atrás. Sakura hizo amistad con Tomoyo a los pocos minutos. Mientras las chicas discutían sobre las flores de la región, las aves y las cabritas que nos acompañaban; los chicos comentaban los sistemas de defensa y demás que no entendía en lo más mínimo. Y que tampoco intentaba comprender: tenía suficiente con tratar de mantenerme lo más despierto posible.

A media mañana llegamos al edificio. Nos detuvimos en el linde de la puerta doble de entrada y observamos el interior. Era un lugar grande y bastante destrozado; montones de escombros estaban repartidos por los rincones y contra las paredes. No había ningún ser vivo o cadáver, pero el olor a sangre cubría el lugar.

-¿Estáis seguros de que es aquí?- preguntó Kurogane.

- Quizá se hayan marchado…- susurró Sakura cabizbaja, a pesar de que los ojos de Syaoran dijeran otra cosa.

-"Si pudieras oler lo que yo estarías de acuerdo con Syaoran."- pensé- "Todo apunta a que aquí ha habido una masacre."

Soel entró lentamente al lugar y, mientras los demás hablaban sobre que hacer a continuación, seguí a la cabra al interior del edificio. Nada más entrar me di cuenta de lo agradable del lugar: tenía una temperatura fresca y no entraba el sol, proporcionando una oscuridad que incitaba al descanso. Aunque, eso sí, el olor a sangre era un punto en contra.

La cabra se dirigió a uno de los diversos montículos de la pared izquierda y lo escalé. Una suave brisa escurría de un agujero entre las rocas, cargada con diversos aromas humanos y suaves murmullos. Había encontrado a los compañeros de Syaoran y Sakura.

-¡Kurogane!- grité en cuanto Soel se apartó y pude empezar a quitar rocas.

Diversas voces se oyeron desde el interior mientras los demás se acercaban. Al parecer había una habitación tras los escombros que había sido bloqueada por éstos, encerrando al grupo allí.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Os sacaremos en un momento!

-¿Ya se han marchado los vampiros?

Entonces les olí. Tres… no, cuatro _originales_, enmascarados por el olor a sangre.

-¡Atrás!- grité mientras una sombra se abalanzaba sobre nosotros.

Oí caer del montículo a Kurogane y Syaoran mientras el sonido de cascos saltando apresurados sobre las rocas resonaba en el edificio, seguidos por los gritos angustiados de Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¡Fye!

Realmente no me dolía. Tenía el costado izquierdo cruzado por varios cortes sangrantes, pero la adrenalina bloqueaba el dolor. Tenía ante mí a un _original_ un poco mayor que yo.

En mi forma humana, por supuesto.

No era más que un cachorro crecidito, negro y de ojos anaranjados. La sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro. Me encontraba entre sus patas delanteras. Había apartado su garra izquierda y su cabeza con un golpe en la muñeca y la garganta, pero había logrado herirme con su garra derecha. Había conseguido lo que quería: evitar sus colmillos. No me habría hecho mucho más daño con ellos que con las garras, pero un simple roce con ellos implicaría una muerte rápida; los humanos me matarían al creer que me había convertido en un vampiro _humano_, y de momento me convenía guardar el secreto.

Un disparo resonó en el lugar y el vampiro cayó muerto del montículo con un agujero en la cabeza.

Gruñidos se oyeron en lo más profundo del edificio, tras más montañas de escombros. Kurogane volvió a cargar el arma mientras Syaoran desenfundaba la suya y las chicas y las cabras salían del lugar. Unos instantes después, tres vampiros surgieron de detrás de las rocas.

-La próxima vez avisa si hay comida,- murmuraba molesto uno de ellos, de la misma altura que el fallecido, mientras los demás bostezaban y se estiraban- que los demás…

El _original_ enmudeció cuando vio el cadáver de su compañero. Antes de poder moverse, Syaoran le abrió la cabeza de un disparo. El menor de los que quedaban se lanzó a por mí, atraído por la sangre, mientras el único vampiro adulto se lanzaba a por mis compañeros.

Salté hacia el mayor antes que el pequeño chocara contra el montículo, derribándolo. Empujé al vampiro en pleno salto, cayendo sobre su lomo en cuanto éste tocó el suelo. Tras recuperar el equilibrio la criatura empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, tratando de morderme. Durante aquellos segundos se oyeron más disparos y empezó a hacerse más intenso el olor a pólvora.

Finalmente, el _original_ logró lanzarme contra la pared, cayendo sobre un revoltijo de varas de metal.

Cogí una y me volví en el preciso instante en que el vampiro saltaba sobre mí.

Las fauces de la criatura se detuvieron de golpe a unos milímetros de mi cabeza. La barra había entrado por la boca abierta del _original_ y le había atravesado el cráneo. El cuerpo sin vida se deslizó suavemente sobre mis piernas, quedando la cabeza levantada por la vara de metal.

De un empujón me quité el cadáver de encima y observé el lugar. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

El otro vampiro yacía muerto, semienterrado por las rocas. Tenía tres agujeros de bala. Syaoran le observaba con la pistola levantada, como si pudiera revivir en cualquier momento. Se notaba que era la primera vez que el chico se enfrentaba a un _original_: respiraba agitadamente y todo su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo.

Kurogane, de pie a su lado, me observaba seriamente con el arma descansando en su funda.

Tomoyo y Sakura se asomaban, asustadas, por la puerta.

Y entonces salieron los que estaban atrapados. El vampiro había derribado suficientes rocas como para que los compañeros de los jóvenes pudieran salir de su encierro. El primero en pasar por sobre los escombros fue un hombre de cabello y ojos marrones, con gafas.

-¡Syaoran!- gritó al ver al chico, que pareció despertar al oír su voz.

-¡Padre!

El hombre corrió a abrazarle mientras los demás salían, temerosos, de su refugio.

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de unos hombres de cabello y ojos negros, uno con el pelo largo en una cola baja y anteojos.

Mientras las demás personas salían y se abrazaban a los jóvenes, Kurogane se acercó a mí. Al verle venir traté de levantarme, pero me asaltó el dolor y caí. Mi compañero logró agarrarme antes de tocar el suelo y me apoyó en una roca mientras buscaba en su bolsa. Mientras tanto decidí observar mi herida.

Tenía tres cortes cruzando la parte izquierda del torso. Jirones de carne y piel colgaban de ellos y las costillas asomaban por los dos superiores. Pese al aspecto que tenía, no sangraba y cicatrizaba lenta y constantemente.

Kurogane se volvió hacia mí con vendas, gasas y alcohol. Maldije por lo bajo mientras mi compañero abría el frasco.

Dos años atrás, habíamos observado que mis heridas sanaban el doble de rápido si se las untaba con alcohol. Pero tenía un precio: dolía el doble que la transformación en vampiro.

-Kurogane, ¿no podríamos nego…?

Grité al sentir el líquido en mis heridas. El silencio se posó en el edificio mientras contenía mis gritos. Sabía que todo el mundo me estaba observando y no quería darles más motivos para hacerlo.

-Ya veo… que no…- dije entre jadeos.

Kurogane empezó a vendarme el torso mientras reía lo más silenciosamente que podía.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera te has inmutado cuando te han herido y montas un drama por un poco de alcohol. No me niegues que es gracioso.- respondió guardando los utensilios médicos en la bolsa.

-Ja. Ja. Ja.- solté con sorna mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, apoyándome en él para caminar.

Tomoyo y las cabras se nos acercaron corriendo.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó la pequeña con los ojos bañados de lágrimas.

-Sí, tranquila.- le dije acariciándole la cabeza- Ya sabes lo bestia que es Kurogane con las medicinas.

-¿Yo?- reprochó el aludido- Pero si eres tú, que te acobardas en cuanto oyes la palabra alcohol.

Intercambiamos la mirada durante unos instantes, apartando los dos la vista al tiempo que murmurábamos:

-Exagerado.

Tomoyo se echó a reír mientras se frotaba los ojos. Kurogane y yo nos miramos satisfechos mientras Syaoran y Sakura se acercaban a nosotros.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó la chica.

Los dos asentimos.

-Nos gustaría presentaros a nuestros compañeros.- dijo el chico.

Kurogane me ayudó a sentarme sobre una roca y se dirigió al grupo.

-Me llamó Kurogane y éstos son Fye- asentí- y Tomoyo.

-Encantada.- exclamó la pequeña y señaló a las cabras- Éstos son Soel, Larg, Mitsubachi y Kagakusha.

-Es un placer.- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y gafas- Me llamo Fujitaka y soy el padre de Syaoran.

-Yo soy Clow Reed.- añadió el hombre de cabello oscuro y anteojos- Soy el padre de Sakura.

-Mi nombre es Touya- dijo el otro hombre de cabello oscuro y, señalando a Sakura, añadió- y os pido disculpas por las molestias que "esto" os haya causado.

-¡Hermano!- gritó la chica colorada mientras los demás reíamos.

Cinco minutos y varias presentaciones después Clow se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó y, al ver nuestra sorpresa, añadió- Si partimos ahora llegaremos a Base Barras poco antes del mediodía.

Sentí que la sangre se me helaba en las venas. _Base_. Colonias humanas. Clow me observó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

Aparté la mirada rápidamente, titubeando. En una base no podría salir por las noches. Me matarían nada más anochecer.

-¿Cuándo podremos incorporarnos a sus filas?- preguntó Kurogane colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Pero… si seréis recién llegados… no creo que…

-Somos guardianes nocturnos.- soltó mi compañero, cortando a Clow.

-En ese caso, supongo que podréis empezar nada más llegar.

-¿Te parece bien que empecemos esta noche?- me preguntó Kurogane.

Levanté la vista a mi compañero y sentí mi sangre circular de nuevo. Si empezábamos esta noche como guardianes nocturnos podría salir del edificio y nadie me vería cambiar. Asentí con una sonrisa. Kurogane se arrodilló ante mí dándome la espalda y me ordenó que subiera. Rodeé suavemente su cuello con mis brazos y, con sus manos bajo mis muslos, se levantó.

-¿Se puede saber qué comes? ¡Casi no noto tu peso!- exclamó mi compañero.

-Sabes de sobra qué como.- dije bostezando.

Vi a Syaoran coger la mochila de Kurogane mientras salíamos del edificio.

-Pues deberías variar un poco tu dieta.- añadió mi compañero, todavía dándole vueltas al tema.

-Ya está variada.- respondí acurrucando mi cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de mi compañero mientras cerraba los ojos perezosamente.

Con el sol calentando suavemente mi espalda, el sonido de las voces de los demás y el aroma de Kurogane, caí rendido tras murmurar un débil:

Gracias…

* * *

Primer punto: Este fic NO es yaoi… por mucho que llegue a parecerlo (entonces, ¿por qué dices que no es yaoi?)… básicamente porque no lo es.

Segundo punto: Gracias por todos los reviews anteriores (pese a los pocos que ha habido esta vez del capítulo 5…)

Tercer punto: ¡Dejen R&R porfa! ^^ (como siempre… u.u')


	8. Capítulo 7

Bieeeeen… Hoy es martes… Se supone que publico los sábados… Veréis, es que… ¡Me he vuelto a retrasar! T_T No hay manera de actualizar a tiempo últimamente… ¡Lo siento!

Espero que este capítulo compense… Aunque con la acción que hay…

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¡HOLA! (¡QUÉ! Eres una pesada… ¿Ahora ni dormir puedo?) No es que sean horas de dormir… (Yo sé lo que me hago. De todos modos, ¿a qué tanto gritito?) Es que como no estabas criticando… (Si tuviera que criticarte cada vez que pasa algo como esto no me bastaría la vida.) ¬¬ Mejor calladito. (Tú has llamado… En fin… Disfrutad el capítulo que, a mi parecer, no está del todo mal.) O.o Creo que es lo más bonito que has dicho hasta ahora… (¡¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?! O//O)

* * *

Capítulo 7

Bienvenidos a Base Barras

_Estábamos acorralados. Tres _humanos_ con forma de perro estaban bloqueando la puerta del edificio en que nos habíamos escondido. Shael, de pie ante mí, erizó el pelo del lomo y encaró a los vampiros gruñendo amenazante. Yo me acurruqué en una esquina, tratando de alejarme todo lo posible de aquellos demonios de ojos rojos. Tenía un cristal clavado en la pata delantera izquierda. La sangre de mi herida les había atraído. Mi hermano no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra nuestros atacantes, de su mismo tamaño y una cabeza mayores que yo._

_No éramos más que dos cachorros solos en mitad de la noche._

_Un rugido resonó en el edificio y la cabeza de Elen apareció en la puerta, seguida de una zarpa que lanzó a los _humanos_ contra la pared a mi izquierda. Shael corrió hacia ella, quien no podía pasar por la entrada debido a su gran tamaño. Me disponía a seguirle cuando oí ladridos tras de mí y unos colmillos se clavaron en mi lomo._

* * *

Desperté de golpe, agarrado a un cuerpo extraño y con una tela cálida cubriendo mi espalda y cabeza. Lo primero que reconocí fueron ladridos y, al levantar la vista, vi tres perros furiosos saltando hacia mí.

Grité asustado y me lancé hacia atrás, provocando que aquél a quien estaba agarrado perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre mí.

Oí risas por sobre los ladridos y reconocí algunos olores: Tomoyo, las cabras, Sakura, Syaoran… y Kurogane, que estaba levantándose de encima de mí.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha picado?- preguntó con una mezcla de enojo y curiosidad.

Recosté mi cuerpo sobre los codos, recordando los eventos de la mañana. Volví a oír a los perros y retrocedí de un salto, quedando sobre las cuatro patas un par de metros más atrás, observando a los animales amenazadoramente mientras mostraba los colmillos y gruñía.

-"Me estoy comportando como un vampiro."

En cuanto este pensamiento cruzó mi mente dejé de gruñir y observé asustado a los presentes, todavía a cuatro patas.

-"¿Me habré delatado?"

La sorpresa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Fujitaka sonriendo y acercándose a mí.

Los demás salieron de su ensimismamiento y empezaron a hablar emocionados entre ellos. Fue entonces que vi que los perros estaban atados: tres hombres les tenían agarrados de las correas y me observaban con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos.

-¡Increíble!- repitió Fujitaka ayudándome a levantarme.

-¿Qué es tan increíble?- pregunté sin apartar la vista de los perros, que seguían ladrando.

-¡Tu velocidad!- respondió- En un parpadeo has pasado de estar allí tumbado a estar aquí a cuatro patas. Es sencillamente… ¡increíble!

Un edificio enorme se alzaba ante nosotros: tenía tres pisos y una muralla rodeándolo. Había rejas en las ventanas y alambre de espino coronando la muralla, sobre la que se encontraban cuatro hombres observándonos. Nos encontrábamos a las puertas de ésta, donde varias personas se arremolinaban curiosas. Había gente de todas las edades, colores, tamaños y de ambos sexos. Pero la única diferencia importante era si llevaban o no capa. Ésta era de color pardo con un pedazo de tela blanco con cuatro rayas negras verticales cosido en el costado izquierdo.

Vi a Kurogane levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa. Tomoyo estaba junto a él, diciéndole algo emocionada mientras le tiraba de la camisa. Uno de los hombres con capa se acercó a ellos con una mirada de incredulidad, sorpresa y felicidad.

-¿Kurogane?- el aludido se volvió y le devolvió una mirada de asombro.

-¿Kusanagi?- murmuró.

-¡Kurogane!- exclamó el otro, apretando a mi compañero entre sus brazos y riendo- ¡Tío, creí que estabas muerto! ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?

-No puedo… respirar…- soltó Kurogane, revolviéndose entre los brazos del mayor, quién le soltó nada más oírle- Gracias… es una historia muy larga pero antes, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Y, ¿eres el único?

-Tuvimos que mudarnos para mayor seguridad. Y, respecto a tu segunda pregunta, ¡no! ¡Hay muchos más de los nuestros!

Mi compañero sonreía de oreja a oreja y estaba más feliz que nunca. Esbocé una sonrisa al verle tan contento. Eran el centro de atención.

Los perros volvieron a ladrar, provocando que me tensara y retrocediera mientras viejos recuerdos volvían a mi memoria. Tomoyo se abrazó temblando a Kurogane, que la cogió en brazos.

-Hey pequeña,- dijo el hombre junto a ellos- tranquila, no te harán daño.

-Pero es que a Fye le dan miedo.- respondió Tomoyo- Y si Fye les tiene miedo no pueden ser buenos.

Kurogane y el grupo de Syaoran me observaron sorprendidos. Yo sólo pude bajar la mirada, avergonzado.

-"¿Desde cuándo un vampiro teme a unos perros corrientes?

-¿El rubio delgaducho?- preguntó uno de los hombres con capa, sorna reflejada en su voz- Deberías confiar en lo que dice Kusanagi, que para algo es soldado. Seguro que el tipo ése tiene miedo hasta de su sombra. Y dudo mucho de que haya visto siquiera un _original_ adulto.

-¿Sabes por qué nos ladran los perros?- preguntó Kurogane fríamente, destellos de ira en su voz- Es porque nos hemos enfrentado a cuatro _originales_ esta mañana. **Cuatro**. Yo también soy soldado y, ¿sabes a cuántos he matado? Uno. Ese chico- dijo señalando a Syaoran- estaba conmigo. También es un soldado. ¿Quieres saber cuántos ha matado? Uno. Adivina quién ha acabado con los otros dos. ¡Ese "rubio delgaducho"! ¡Él ha matado a dos _originales_ con las manos desnudas! ¡Ésta ha sido la primera vez que he matado un vampiro desde hace cuatro años! ¡¡Desde que conocí a ese "rubio delgaducho"!!- levanté la mirada sorprendido, observando al asustado soldado al que Kurogane tenía suspendido a dos palmos del suelo, agarrándole de la capa con una sola mano mientras Tomoyo lo observaba desde su otro brazo- Así que ni se te ocurra volver a decir, siquiera a pensar, algo malo de mi compañero o te juro que sentirás mi ira.- siseó antes de empujarle al suelo.

-Vuelve a tu puesto.- ordenó Kusanagi, quién parecía tener un rango superior- Y vosotros tres, llevaos a esos chuchos.

Los soldados se retiraron en silencio. Una vez fuera de nuestra vista, el soldado me analizó con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿No has exagerado un poco?- preguntó a Kurogane.

-No.

-Mentiroso.- reproché.

-¿Qué?- soltó Kurogane observándome sorprendido.

-Has sido tú quién ha matado dos vampiros.

-Pero tú les habías inmovilizado. De haber estado libres no les hubiera alcanzado.

-Vamos, vamos, haya paz.- habló Kusanagi colocándose entre nosotros- Ya contaréis esa historia luego. Ahora pasad e informadme de estos cinco años delante de un buen plato de comida, ¿de acuerdo?

El grupo aceptó, feliz ante la perspectiva de llenar el estómago. Lo cierto es que la propuesta era tentadora, más después de una mañana sin comida. Pero Kusanagi no se movió. Después de presentar la propuesta se había quedado quieto observando a Tomoyo, todavía en brazos de Kurogane.

-¿Es tu hija?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿C… cómo?- tartamudeó mi compañero sorprendido, enrojeciendo levemente ante el comentario.

-¡Enhorabuena colega!- exclamó el mayor palmeándole el hombro- ¿Cuánto hace que eres padre? ¿Y quién es la madre?- soltó alegremente observando al grupo.

-¿Qué significa "hija"? ¿Y "padre"? ¿Y "madre"?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Eh… pues…- dejé escapar una risita al ver el rostro desesperado de Kurogane- ¡Kusanagi, échame una mano!

-"He aquí el soldado derrotado por una niña de cinco años."- pensé.

-¿Yo?

-¡Tú me has metido en esto!

-Pues… veamos…- el nerviosismo empezó a reflejarse en el rostro del "liante".

-Padre, ¿por qué no lo explicas tú?- propuso Syaoran a Fujitaka.

-No sabría cómo hacerlo. ¿Reed?

-A mí no me metas.

-¡Quiero saber qué es! ¡Quiero saber qué es! ¡Quiero saber qué es!- empezó a gritar Tomoyo.

Pude sentir como me zumbaban los oídos mientras un leve dolor de cabeza hacía acto de presencia. Poco a poco, a medida que los gritos de la pequeña aumentaban en intensidad, empecé a distinguir palabras entre el zumbido que me asaltaba los oídos.

_-Un padre es alguien que cuida de un hijo o una hija. Es alguien que le protege; se preocupa por él; busca lo mejor para él y le quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Está a su lado si tiene miedo; pasa frío para que su hijo tenga calor; ayuna para que el hijo coma; le enseña todo lo que sabe y hace todo lo posible para que sobreviva y sea feliz. Pero, lo más importante, es que está a su lado para lo bueno y lo malo y que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dudaría en dar su vida por él… Aunque sean muy distintos._

Las palabras de Elen resonaron unos segundos más en mi mente y se esfumaron junto al dolor de cabeza. Pude sentir el silencio a mi alrededor y, levantando la mirada, vi a todo el mundo observándome.

-"¡Lo he dicho en voz alta!"

-¡Pero es sólo una opinión!- me apresuré a decir, nervioso, levantando las manos ante mí como si tratara de detener un golpe- No me hagáis caso.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Reed sonriendo- Es una explicación sublime.

-Y muy bonita- añadió Sakura.

-Kurogane, ¿qué es una madre?- preguntó Tomoyo más tranquila.

-Es como un padre pero en mujer.

-¡Pues entonces sí!- exclamó la pequeña sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Kurogane y Fye son mis padres!- exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que, a mi parecer, lo oyeran en toda la base.

Pude ver que mi compañero enrojecía y, por el calor en mis mejillas, yo debía estar igual. Los presentes rompieron a reír estrepitosamente y, tras varios segundos y ya más calmado, Kusanagi se dirigió a Kurogane.

-Tío, tienes una **hija** adorable.- le dijo recalcando la palabra "hija"- Y un esposo muy mono, para qué negarlo.- añadió pícaramente.

Creí que Kurogane no podía enrojecer más después del comentario de Tomoyo, pero tras las palabras de Kusanagi su rostro estaba tan colorado como la sangre misma. Por mi parte, una palabra rondaba por mi mente, así que decidí preguntar, coincidiendo con la misma pregunta pero por parte de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué significa "esposo"?

Los presentes se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Pues significa…- empezó Kusanagi recuperando su sonrisa pícara, cosa que hizo que me estremeciera.

-¡Cierra el pico!- gritó Kurogane casi saltándole encima- ¡Ya la has fastidiado lo suficiente como para que ahora lo pongas peor!

-Pero…

-¡QUÉ NO!

-Vale, vale…- respondió el soldado frotándose los oídos- No hacía falta que me dejaras sordo.

Kurogane le observó fríamente mientras su rostro recuperaba su color habitual.

-Yo quiero saber qué es…- replicó Tomoyo, todavía en brazos de mi compañero, pero lo suficientemente asustada como para no empezar un nuevo berrinche.

El rugir de unas tripas llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Lo… lo siento…- murmuró Sakura colorada.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Touya- Ya decía yo que era raro que un monstruo tragón como tú no tuviera hambre.

-¡Oye!- reprochó la chica, molesta.

-Vamos, tranquilos.- dijo Reed colocándose entre los dos.

-¿Por qué no habíais dicho que teníais tanta hambre? Venga, seguidme.- soltó Kusanagi empezando a caminar.

El patio interior era un lugar concurrido pese a lo grande que era. Había mucha gente conversando por parejas o grupos mientras realizaban diversas actividades: coser; lavar en grandes tinajas; tender en hileras de cuerdas que unían la muralla y el edificio central… Había una zona donde se sembraban verduras, cercadas por unas sencillas vallas de madera. Algunos animales como gallinas, ovejas y cabras paseaban tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de unas cuantas personas. Niños corrían contentos, jugando. Al vernos se acercaron rápidamente y, sin dejar de sonreír, empezaron a hacer preguntas.

-¡Hola!- exclamó una niña a mi lado, no mucho mayor que Tomoyo- Me llamo Yuzuriha, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Fye, encantado.- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Eres un soldado como Kusanagi?

-No, soy un guardián nocturno.- respondí recordando la conversación con Syaoran y Sakura.

La chica se cubrió la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito, y me observó de arriba abajo con los ojos desorbitados. Mi sonrisa desapareció al instante.

-¿Qué…?

La chica me interrumpió con un grito de emoción y saltando a mis brazos.

-¡Un guardián nocturno! ¡Un guardián nocturno! ¡Un guardián nocturno!- gritaba en mi oído derecho, colgando de mi cuello.

Los demás niños gritaron y se arremolinaron a mis pies, tirándome de la ropa y gritándome todos al mismo tiempo.

-"Estoy atrapado."

Instintivamente apreté a la chica contra mi pecho y salté con todas mis fuerzas. Pude sentir como el agarre de Yuzuriha se hacía más fuerte, pellizcando mi piel. Mediante un mortal hacia atrás en pleno vuelo me desvié lo suficiente para caer sobre la muralla. Inclinado en el borde; apretando a la chica contra mi cuerpo, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y su rostro escondido en mi pecho; volví a mostrar los colmillos y gruñí. El grito de Yuzuriha, de nuevo en mi aún dolorido oído, me devolvió a la realidad y me hizo perder el equilibrio.

La muralla tenía metros suficientes para sufrir serios daños cayendo de ella, pero había saltado de lugares más altos en mi forma vampírica; sabía cómo aterrizar tan suavemente como una pluma: apoyando primero los dedos del pie izquierdo y colocando después el resto del pie, dejando que la fuerza del golpe regresara al suelo, tras recorrer mi cuerpo, al dejar mi otro pie sobre la hierba.

Agarré a la chica de debajo los brazos y la separé de mí, colocándola en el suelo.

-Y ahora, basta de gritos, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije con una sonrisa cansada.

Yuzuriha, sorprendida, asintió lentamente.

-¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo!- gritaron los otros niños corriendo hacia nosotros.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, erizando el vello de mi nuca. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y subí de un salto a la muralla, usando su pared para impulsarme hacia arriba. Los niños se arremolinaron junto a Yuzuriha, decepcionados. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y cerré los ojos, dejando que la brisa meciera mis cabellos y se llevara las tensiones que había acumulado.

-"Menuda presentación… Espero que la vida aquí no sea así todos los días…"

-¡Qué pasada!- exclamó alguien a mi derecha, haciéndome zumbar el oído de nuevo.

Miré a quien había gritado. Era un joven de la edad de Syaoran, moreno y con el cabello marrón oscuro. Sus ojos verdes destellaban de emoción.

-¡Ha sido lo más…!

-¡Ryuou!- gritó una voz a mi izquierda- Ya basta.

Era un hombre rubio de ojos castaños que, al igual que el chico, llevaba una capa de soldado.

-Lo siento.- me dijo sonriendo- No es muy habitual conocer a un guardián nocturno y, mucho menos, verle en acción.

-Lo he notado.- respondí frotándome la oreja derecha.

-Me llamo Yuuto.- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Yo soy Fye.- murmuré observando la mano tendida en el aire, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-¡Fye!- gritó Tomoyo, junto a Kurogane y las cabras, en la puerta del edificio principal- ¡Vamos a comer!

-Ha sido un placer conocerte.- dijo el soldado.

-El placer ha sido mío.- respondí saltando hacia mis compañeros.

Aterricé junto a ellos tan suavemente como al caer de la muralla y entramos juntos al edificio, dejando a los niños boquiabiertos en el patio.

* * *

¡Tachán! Fin del capítulo 7. Ya estoy preparando el 8, a ver si esta vez no se me pasa… (Algo así será digno de ver…) Oye, que sé ser puntual… cuando me lo propongo. (¿Cuándo te lo propones?) Y cuando no tengo nada más que hacer… (¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¬¬) ¡Pero bueno! Malpensado… ¡Me refiero a lo que me dan en clase! (Me encanta hacerla enfadar… ^^)

Que remedio… Habrá que aguantarlo… Pues bueno, esto es todo… Así que… ¡Dejen R&R, porfa! ^^

(Nunca te cansas de decir eso, ¿verdad?) No. ^^


	9. Capítulo 8

De nuevo tarde u.u… (Pero menos que la semana pasada) Eso sí… (A ver si la semana que viene lo publicas cuando toca) Sí… Sí. ¡Sí! ¡La semana que viene sí! (O.O Que ánimos…)

Siento mucho el retraso, ayer estuve todo el día ocupada y… bueno, basta de excusas (¿Desde cuándo la verdad es una excusa?) Porque aunque ayer hubiese estado muy ocupada podría haber buscado un hueco y conectarme… Al fin y al cabo son sólo un par de clics…

¡Pero basta de tonterías! Vayamos al grano… ¡Aquí está el capítulo 8! ^^

* * *

Capítulo 8

Familias perdidas; mundos olvidados

Tras cruzar unas cuantas puertas llegamos a una sala enorme; ocupaba un edificio entero, tras el que habíamos visto desde la muralla, pegado al principal; tenía tres pisos de altura y era muy largo y ancho. Varias mesas estaban colocadas ordenadamente, con sus respectivos bancos flanqueándolas. Unas pasarelas cruzaban el lugar suspendidas del techo por diversas cadenas y un delicioso aroma, proveniente de unas puertas dobles junto a la entrada, flotaba en el aire.

-Estofado…- susurré al reconocer el olor.

-Es la comida de los guardianes nocturnos,- explicó Kusanagi- pero seguro que habrá para vosotros. Id tomando asiento mientras voy a preguntar.

Nos sentamos en la mesa frente a las puertas dobles, que ocultaban la cocina, charlando animadamente. Kusanagi salió poco después con una montaña de platos y cubiertos. Mientras colocábamos lo que había traído, el soldado realizó varios viajes más a por vasos, pan, trapos y un par de jarras de agua. Cuando salió de la cocina por última vez llevaba una olla humeante de estofado.

Con los platos al fin llenos Kusanagi se sentó junto a Kurogane, quien empezó a narrarle lo ocurrido en la expedición en que fue abandonado, con todo lujo de detalles. Yo ya había oído esa historia antes, por lo que me concentré en comer mientras los demás escuchaban, perdiéndose en el relato con la cuchara flotando frente a sus narices.

Habían llegado a la parte del laboratorio cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron un par de jóvenes de la edad de Sakura y Syaoran. Tenían el cabello y los ojos negros, aunque los del cabello más corto tenían un tono verde y los del otro, lila. Ambos llevaban capas de soldado negras. Se quedaron de pie junto a la puerta, observándonos entre sorprendidos y curiosos, mientras entraban las demás personas. Todos llevaban capas negras. El grupo se quedó junto a los jóvenes, intercambiando miradas de sorpresa que, lentamente, se clavaron en Kurogane. Desde mi posición en la esquina de la mesa tenía una buena perspectiva de los recién llegados y de la puerta. Pese a lo incómoda que empezaba a ser la situación no pude evitar llevarme a los labios mi vaso con agua. Fue una mala idea: en cuanto vi a las dos personas que estaban entrando, el agua se decidió a no bajar, provocándome un ataque de tos. Tomoyo, a mi derecha, me dio suaves golpecitos en la espalda, ayudándome a recobrar la respiración.

-Eso es la emoción de ver a los guardianes nocturnos.- se mofó Kusanagi.

Mientras tanto, los rezagados habían pasado a primera fila y la sorpresa se había dibujado en los rostros de todos los que estábamos en la mesa, exceptuando al soldado. Una de aquellas personas era una mujer morena, de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y ojos también negros. La otra era un hombre más mayor idéntico a Kurogane, a excepción del largo cabello castaño que llevaba atado en una cola baja.

-No puede ser…- murmuró la mujer mientras los ojos del hombre empezaban a humedecerse.

Mi compañero se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a ellos sonriendo.

-Me alegro de veros…- susurró con voz quebrada antes de que la mujer se lanzara a sus brazos.

El hombre se abrazó a él en cuanto ella le soltó. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus rostros.

-Pequeñaja,- llamó Kusanagi a Tomoyo-te presento a tu abuelo.- dijo señalando al hombre idéntico a Kurogane y, viendo la cara de confusión de la niña, añadió- El abuelo es el padre del padre.

-¿Ese señor es el padre de Kurogane?- preguntó la pequeña.

Mientras ellos hablaban los demás guardianes habían colocado otra mesa junto a mí, uniéndola a la nuestra.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?- me preguntó el joven de ojos lilas, señalando el banco que acababa de dejar en el suelo.

-Por favor, toma asiento.- respondí sonriendo.

-Me llamo Kamui y éste es mi hermano Subaru.- dijo señalando al joven de ojos verdes, que se sentó a su lado y saludó con la mano.

-Encantado. Me llamo Fye.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más la voz de Tomoyo se alzó sobre las demás.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora tengo un abuelo y una abuela!

-¿Quién es tu abuela?- preguntó Kusanagi, refiriéndose a los integrantes del grupo de Syaoran.

-Es la madre de Fye.- el pánico me asaltó al oírla, provocando que me volviera al mismo tiempo que Kurogane; miedo reflejándose en nuestros rostros.- Pero no está aquí, se quedó luchando con los vampiros.

El silencio inundó la sala ante esas palabras. Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

-"Menos mal que no ha dicho nada. Lo más seguro es que crean que está muerta, que no voy a volverla a ver… si me quedo aquí es seguro que no la veré más. Pero… ¿por qué debería quedarme en esta base? Kurogane ha encontrado a su familia y Tomoyo y las cabras pueden quedarse con él. Al fin y al cabo, es más seguro. ¿Por qué arriesgarme a quedarme aquí, con el peligro de que me descubran, pudiendo marcharme con mi familia y dejar a mis compañeros con la suya?"

-Kurogane,- llamó una voz grave, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿por qué no nos presentas a tus compañeros?

Abrí los ojos y observé como mi compañero presentaba al equipo de Syaoran a su familia. Volví a divagar con la mirada fija en el plato casi vacío frente a mí.

-"Aunque si me marcho voy a tener que despedirme antes, no me gustaría preocuparles. Y debería marcharme lo más pronto posible; cuanto más tarde, más cerca estaré al transformarme. Debería…"

-¡Fye!- di un respingo al oír a mi compañero, que me observaba molesto- ¿Se puede saber en qué mundo te has perdido ahora?

-Lo siento… estaba pensando en esta noche.- respondí bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-Piénsalo luego.- soltó mi compañero con un destello de algo extraño en su voz, una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya nos presentamos nosotros. Me llamo Ginryuu*, soy el padre de Kurogane.- dijo el hombre.

-Yo soy Souma, y soy su pareja.- añadió la mujer apoyándose en el brazo derecho de mi compañero, cuyas mejillas habían enrojecido notablemente.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho. Aquella mujer era la pareja de Kurogane.

-"Nunca me dijo que tenía pareja. ¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto? Se supone que somos compañeros. Acaso… ¿puede ser que tuviera miedo de volver? ¿Que le asustara lo que pudiera pasarle si aparecía en su base con… conmigo? De haber vuelto a su hogar con una criatura como yo nos hubieran matado a todos; a Soel, Larg, Mitsubachi, Kagakusha, Tomoyo, a mí e incluso a él mismo. ¿Lo hizo para protegernos? O… o… Debo marcharme ya, no puedo esperar más o no tendré manera de huir y entonces… aunque, si consigo salir del edificio como guardián nocturno antes del anochecer, podría simular mi propia muerte… Así nadie tendría por qué saber qué soy…"

-¡Vamos Fye!- exclamó Tomoyo tirándome de la manga- ¡Vamos a conocerla!

Me levanté y me dejé guiar por la pequeña hasta donde estaban Kurogane y Souma, rodeados por los demás en la sala que les felicitaban por su reencuentro. La mujer se acercó a nosotros al vernos y, cuando Tomoyo saltó a sus brazos, le plantó un beso en cada mejilla. La niña le preguntó algo y la mujer pareció explicárselo. No estaba prestando atención; mi mente estaba fija en un olor raro, muy leve pero para nada agradable, que empezaba a entrar en la sala y que conocía de algo.

-Fye,- susurró Tomoyo llamando, de nuevo, mi atención- Souma quiere hablar contigo y…- me agaché para que la niña pudiera hablarme al oído- no te asustes si te besa las mejillas; es un saludo.- sonreí ante la emoción de la pequeña al poder explicarme algo tan "secreto".

La mujer acercó su rostro al mío para "saludarme" en cuanto me levanté y pude ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras su rostro se acercaba, en una línea demasiado recta, al mío. Sus labios se desviaron de su trayectoria poco antes de que nuestras narices se rozaran y, antes de que su rostro siguiera acercándose, la puerta se abrió. En mitad del estrépito que se había montado en la sala sólo yo me di cuenta de ello, y no precisamente porque lo viera, sino porque el olor del recién llegado fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago: carne podrida.

Me eché hacia atrás bruscamente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre mi costado derecho, y vomité el estofado. Oí gritos y voces llamándome y preguntándome como estaba. El hedor aumentaba de intensidad y, con él, un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras todo sonido iba menguando.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ante mí se extendían un cielo estrellado y una montañas blancas.

* * *

_Iba saltando por el prado blanco con la nieve hasta el cuello literalmente, tratando de ganar la carrera a la que Shael me había desafiado, cuando el suelo cedió bajo mis pies. Caí a cuatro patas en una habitación oscura y, nada más aterrizar, vi columnas de fuego blanco alzarse de unas extrañas figuras en el suelo. El aire era casi irrespirable y un hedor insoportable lo cubría todo, aliviado solamente por la leve brisa que penetraba por el agujero recién hecho por mí; aún así, una sensación de mareo empezó a nublar mis sentidos._

_Vi rostros desfigurados mirándome con ojos vacíos y muertos; carne deshaciéndose sobre los huesos como un pedazo de grasa al fuego._

_Y una niña frente a mí._

_Estaba sentada entre dos columnas de fuego, con las rodillas contra su pecho y abrazando un osito de peluche remendado. Estaba muy delgada; era piel sobre huesos, prácticamente. Llevaba ropa de piel de lobo desgastada y cubierta de mugre. Lo único que asomaba de su rostro sobre sus rodillas eran sus grandes ojos grises fijos en mí, pidiendo auxilio. Su largo cabello marrón oscuro, hasta media espalda, se movía lentamente ante su rostro, al ritmo de su respiración. Me coloqué ante ella tratando de sonreír; algo complicado de hacer cuando tienes el cuerpo de un _original_; y le dije que todo saldría bien y que la sacaría de allí, rogando que entendiera el mensaje._

_En cuanto la rodeé con mis patas delanteras se derritió en una masa putrefacta y pestilente mientras una voz suave, cargada de dolor y pena, me susurraba al oído:_

_-Ayúdame…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, rostro extraños rodeándome. El hedor seguía flotando a mi alrededor y, por un instante, me pareció ver como la carne se derretía sobre sus huesos. Grité y salté hacia atrás, refugiándome bajo una de las mesas mientras pasaba mi mirada por los presentes, asustado.

El olor a carne podrida provenía de un joven de cabello negro recogido en una cola baja y ojos del mismo color, escondidos tras los cristales de sus anteojos.

-Asesino…- susurré tensando mis músculos- Asesino.- pude sentir como mi rabia nublaba mis sentidos, permaneciendo sólo el hedor a putrefacción y, mientras la imagen de la niña aparecía en mi mente y su voz resonaba en mis oídos, me abalancé sobre él- ¡ASESINO!

Algo chocó contra mí y me retuvo bocabajo en el suelo, sentado sobre mi espalda y sujetando mis muñecas. O eso intentaba: su fuerza no era comparable a mi ira y, en pocos segundos, me lo quité de encima. Me disponía a atacar por fin cuando sentí algo golpear con fuerza mi rostro, lanzándome al suelo junto a la mesa, de espalda. Me coloqué de rodillas bruscamente, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre resbalando de mis labios, dispuesto a hundir mis colmillos en aquél que osara interponerse en mi camino. Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse al ver a Kurogane arrodillado ante mí con el puño en alto, dispuesto a golpearme si fuera preciso… de nuevo.

-Cálmate.- susurró mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Dejé caer mis brazos junto a mi cuerpo y bajé la mirada, tratando de apartar la imagen de la niña de mi mente.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Kurogane más tranquilo.

-Traté de ayudarla…- susurré, sintiendo como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar- Le dije que todo iba a salir bien… que la sacaría de aquel infierno de fuego blanco… La tenía en mis brazos cuando ella… ella…- sentí mi voz quebrarse y los brazos de Kurogane rodeándome con ternura.

-Pero… ¿por qué has tratado de atacar al doctor?- preguntó Kusanagi suavemente.

-¿Doctor?- siseé levantándome al tiempo que Kurogane, quien estaba listo para detenerme en caso de que intentara un nuevo ataque- Ese tipo es un asesino… ¡Apesta a carne podrida!

El silencio inundó la sala mientras los presentes intercambiaban miradas de duda y sorpresa.

-Vale que huela rancio, pero tanto como a carne podrida…- masculló Kusanagi, no creyendo mis palabras.

-Sé de lo que hablo.- solté secamente como única respuesta.

Los presentes se miraron sorprendidos y fueron dirigiendo, lentamente, sus miradas al suelo: nadie sabe de lo que habla hasta que lo ha vivido. Era algo que Kurogane me había enseñado hacía mucho.

-Supongo…- susurró el "doctor"- que debería buscar si hay algo en el laboratorio y vaya a lavarme… Lamento las molestias.- dijo antes de abandonar la sala.

Durante varios minutos nadie habló ni se movió.

-Lo siento…- murmuré.

-"Menuda escena que he montado. Debo haberles causado una impresión horrible… Ahora tengo otro motivo más para salir de aquí."

Pude sentir la mano de Kurogane sobre mi hombro y, sintiendo un olor un poco desagradable, me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Tienes un trapo y un cubo?- pregunté a Kusanagi, quien parpadeó sorprendido.

-Sí… pero, ¿para qué los quieres?

-Para limpiar lo que he ensuciado.- respondí bajando la vista avergonzado.

-Oye, por eso no te preocupes,- dijo señalando el charco de vómito- ya lo…

-Insisto.- corté clavando mi mirada en la suya.

-Yo de ser tú le daría lo que pide. Es **demasiado** tozudo.- soltó Kurogane frotándose los hombros.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!- exclamé, clavando mi mirada en él, fingiendo estar ofendido- La mula humana.

-No tengo parecido alguno con ese animal.- respondió con calma mientras se frotaba el puño enrojecido.

-Quizá no físico, pero psicológico…- solté con burla apartando mi mirada juguetona a las pasarelas del techo, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-No sigas por ahí porque sabes que vas a perder.- dijo cesando toda actividad para clavar su mirada en mí.

-¿De verdad?- siseé observándole desafiante.

Mantuvimos la mirada unos instantes hasta que Kurogane se volvió y se sentó.

-Eres peor que un _original_.

Sonreí satisfecho aguantando la risa; delante de tanta gente le hubiera caído peor que nunca que me hubiera reído.

-"Incluso podría dispararme de verdad en lugar de sólo amenazar como hace siempre."- me dije para acabar de convencerme de que callar era la mejor opción.

Oí a Kusanagi susurrar algo sobre "un par de locos" antes de ir a la cocina. Al salir me lanzó un cubo y un trapo y volvió a su asiento junto a mi compañero.

Mientras los demás volvían a sus sitios me arrodillé, listo para limpiar. Me disponía a empezar cuando algo apareció en mi mente.

-Kurogane.- llamé, dándole la espalda al aludido.

-¿Hn?

-Gracias.

No hubo respuesta pero sonreí agradecido, sabiendo que mi compañero estaría sonriendo de satisfacción.

* * *

¡Ya está! ^^ Ahora sólo queda aclarar un pequeño punto:

*Ya sé que Ginryuu es el nombre en japonés de la espada de Kurogane pero, ¿alguien sabe cómo se llama su padre? Hasta que no lo sepa voy a seguir llamándole así, espero no confundiros. Os agradecería mucho que si alguien sabe su nombre me lo dijera, así podría corregirlo.

Y creo que eso es lo único de lo que tenía que hablar… (Pues si ya has acabado me toca a mí) ¿Tú? (¬¬ ¿Algún problema?) No, no… adelante. Hasta puede que sea interesante lo que vayas a decir. (Simularé que no he oído eso… Pues quería contaros una anécdota de este capítulo… Supongo que todos habéis leído el _flashback_… pues bien: Resulta que fue el fragmento que más costó escribir…) No me lo recuerdes… lo que me costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas… u.u (Si bueno… la cuestión es que después de escribirlo…) Oye no irás a… (A la supuesta escritora le…) ¡NOOOO! No lo cuentes porfa, no lo cuentes… (… ¿Me estás suplicando?) ¡Sí! (… Pues después de escribirlo…) ¡Serás…! Encima que te suplico que no lo hagas… (… ¿Tan malo sería decir que te entró miedo?) O.O Lo has dicho… (O.O' Ay… ¡No te preocupes que ahora lo arreglo! Pues lo cierto es que sí, le entro miedo puesto que se mete mucho en lo que escribe y ella, al igual que Fye, no podía apartar la imagen de la niña de su mente… Al final logré que se le pasara, igual que Kuro hace con Fye, y pudo descansar en paz) No penséis mal… Se refiere a que pude dormir toda la noche de un tirón ¬¬ (Sí, eso… a ver si aprendo a explicarme mejor… El problema fue que después de sacar a la chica de la mente de ésta…) ¬¬* (… pues…) :S ¿Qué pasa? (¡Qué se vino conmigo a hacerme compañía! T_T) O.O ¿La niña? (Sí… ¡toda la noche con la mirada de la niña clavada en mi espalda… ese aire irrespirable y ese olor… esas llamaradas de fuego blanco iluminándolo todo cada cinco minutos…) Pobrecito… (¡Tengo miedo! T_T *sollozos*)

Ejem… lamento la escenita (snif…) así que mientras yo consuelo a este y le busco un lugar a la niña (snif snif…) ya sabéis que hacer.

¡Dejen R&R, porfa! ^^ (snif…) Pero anímate un poco hombre… (*sollozos*)


	10. Capítulo 9

Sábado, tal y como os prometí ^^ (¿cuándo lo prometiste?) Bueno, lo suyo sería decir: "Tal y como os dije" pero me apetecía dramatizar un poco (sigh…)

Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, porque creo que es el que más me gusta de todos ^^ (hombre, yo escogería otro…) Sabes de sobra que me refería a los que ellos conocen (¿los que aún no están escritos no cuentan?) No. (pues entonces… sí,, este está muy bien..) ^^

* * *

Capítulo 9

La noche que todo cambió

Una vez nos hubimos cambiado volvimos a la sala con los demás guardianes. El "uniforme" que nos habían entregado constaba de un jersey negro, pantalones beige, botas negras y la distintiva capa negra con el emblema de la base.

-Os queda de maravilla- dijo Ginryuu sonriendo al vernos entrar- Ahora, las armas.

Kamui y Subaru nos entregaron a cada uno dos cuchillos, uno grande y otro pequeño, varios cartuchos y una pistola que observé con desprecio.

-Si tenéis vuestras propias armas podéis usarlas.- dijo Ginryuu observando nuestros rostros.

Kurogane y yo devolvimos las pistolas al unísono, pero sólo yo devolví los cartuchos.

-No los necesito.- le dije sonriendo a Kamui, que me observaba curioso y sorprendido.

-¿Dónde está tu arma?- preguntó Ginryuu, que había seguido mi "charla" con el joven.

-Aquí.- respondí levantando las manos a la altura de mi rostro- Aunque creo que aprovecharé los cuchillos.

-¿Se refiere al cuchillo y el machete?- preguntó Subaru a Kamui en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para oírle.

-¿Es una broma?- siseó Ginryuu frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Broma? ¿Es qué bromeáis sobre esto?- pregunté sorprendido a los demás guardianes.

-¡No pienso dejarte salir!- exclamó el capitán, visiblemente enfadado- Kurogane, estarás con Souma y conmigo en la torre este y…

-No.- cortó el aludido- Estaré con Fye en el exterior de la muralla.

-No puedo dejaros ir al exterior si acabáis de llegar. ¡Y menos con alguien que no usa armas de fuego!- soltó clavando su mirada fría en mí.

-Fye lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer en una torre?- protestó mi compañero.

**-Ese tipo** no va a salir, es mi última palabra. **Alguien como él** no puede ser un guardián nocturno.- bajé la mirada al suelo al notar el desprecio en su voz.

-"Me odia… Me odia porque cree que he puesto a su hijo en peligro, porque cree que les pondré a todos en peligro… Me odia porque le he mentido… aunque él no sepa realmente sobre qué."

-No puedes…

-Déjalo.- dije cortando los nuevos reproches de mi compañero- No importa, me quedaré con Tomoyo y…

-Si te quedas aquí morirás.- las palabras de Kurogane me golpearon como una pedrada, provocando que levantara la mirada sorprendido y viera una mirada similar en los presentes- No eres más que un idiota.- sentí algo frío oprimiendo mi corazón- Un idiota que no sabe vivir; que cree que no puede estar con otras personas sin sentir que les debe algo por el sencillo hecho de estar allí; que lo único que cree poder hacer para compensarles es arriesgar su pellejo cada noche para protegerles; que es capaz de colocarse desarmado frente a un _original_ para que los demás puedan escapar; que es capaz de dejar que le abran el torso de un zarpazo para inmovilizar a un vampiro y salvar así a unas pocas personas…- bajé la mirada a mi costado izquierdo al darme cuenta que estaba describiendo lo ocurrido por la mañana- Y, aunque eso signifique desobedecer a mi propio padre, eres el único idiota que quiero como compañero.- le miré con sorpresa, viendo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro- No creerías que iba a sustituirte, ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que nos iría bien que alguien ocupara el sector B.- soltó Kamui como por casualidad.

-Sí, nos harían un favor.- corroboró otro guardián, de cabello negro y un ojo marrón y el otro azul, llamado Seishirou.

-Así nos quitarían el peso de vigilar un sector y medio.- añadió su hermano mayor, Fuuma, con una sonrisa; quien tenía cabello y ojos marrones con unas gafas rectangulares.

Los demás guardianes asintieron, algunos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y otros, en su mirada. Ginryuu les observó sorprendido.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis diciendo?

-Vamos, Taicho.- habló otro de los guardianes, de cabello y ojos marrones llamado Sorata, adelantándose- **Necesitamos** a alguien para el sector B y, por lo que han contado los recién llegados, son buenos.

-Pero…

-Démosles una oportunidad.- cortó la pareja de Sorata, Arashi, de cabello largo negro y ojos del mismo color- Si superan esta noche sanos y salvos habrán demostrado que son dignos del sector B.

-¡Pero ahora hay más vampiros que nunca!- exclamó Ginryuu.

-Mejor.- soltó un guardián de, aproximadamente, nuestra edad y cabello y ojos marrón claro, llamado Shougo- Si superan esta noche no tendrán problema con las que vengan después.

Los diversos guardianes de la sala clavaron su mirada en Ginryuu, quien parecía librar una batalla interior. Fuera, el sol se acercaba lentamente a la línea del horizonte.

-Está bien.- suspiró el Taicho- Pero si alguno de los dos sufre aunque sea una pequeña herida, pasarán a ser soldados.

Sentí la sangre circular de nuevo por mis venas y me volví a Kamui quien, al igual que los demás en la sala, sonreía satisfecho.

-¿Dónde está el sector B?- pregunté.

-Es la zona que se encuentra entre las rocas marcadas de rojo, situadas al oeste.- señaló el territorio que se observaba por la ventana- Se extiende desde el muro exterior de la muralla hasta el inicio del bosque.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?- le dije a Kurogane mientras le agarraba de la manga y me lo llevaba, casi arrastrando, hasta el sector B.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- me gritó tratando de seguir mi ritmo y no caer en el intento.

-No quiero encontrarme en un lugar que no conozco, ¡vayamos a explorarlo!- le respondí mientras cruzábamos la puerta de la muralla.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó Ginryuu tras nosotros.

Nos detuvimos y pude ver la sorpresa de Kurogane al ver el sol rozando el horizonte.

-¿Dónde vais con tantas prisas?

-Tenemos que investigar el sector antes de que anochezca para conocerlo.- respondió mi compañero dirigiéndose hacia una roca marcada con rojo y verde.

Ginryuu asintió y volvió al interior mientras los demás guardianes se dirigían a sus respectivas posiciones. Me dirigí dando brincos hacia el centro del sector, seguido de Kurogane. El sol casi había desaparecido cuando encontré una roca lo suficientemente grande como para transformarme a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Acababa de quitarme la ropa cuando empecé a cambiar. Una vez en mi forma vampírica permanecí unos minutos recostado, esperando a que la oscuridad fuera más densa como para ocultarme. Afortunadamente no había luna.

-Duele, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kurogane tras de mí.

Su rostro estaba tan serio como siempre, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor y pena. Fruncí el ceño al identificar los sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos y él retrocedió, sorprendido por mi gesto. Volví a mirar el horizonte rosado y asentí.

-"Los vampiros no tardarán en llegar…"

Sentí como Kurogane se sentaba en una roca cerca de mí, nervioso. Moví una oreja en su dirección, provocando que su nerviosismo aumentara.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación por lo que ha dicho Tomoyo durante la comida…- le miré interrogante y añadió- lo de tu madre…- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y dirigí toda mi atención a su figura temblorosa.

-"¿A qué tanto nerviosismo?"- me pregunté.

-Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio… por la noche en que te reencontraste con tu familia…

* * *

_Tomoyo y yo partimos a buscar comida y dejamos a Soel y Larg en la casa, contigo: Soel no estaba en condiciones de salir y Larg no quería separarse de ella._

_Tomoyo se entretenía investigando todo cuando encontraba, lo cual incluyó entrar en una casa medio derrumbada. Cuando entré a buscarla golpeé algo y parte del techo se derrumbó, bloqueando la entrada. Estuvimos allí atrapados hasta que tú nos liberaste. Después aparecieron tu familia y aquéllos _originales_._

_Supongo que lo que debería explicarte es lo que ocurrió tras el incidente de los murciélagos…_

_Cuando los _humanos_ volvieron a su forma original te acercaste a ellos y, pese a los gruñidos de los otros dos vampiros, empezaste a comértelos._

_Durante el combate y lo que ocurrió después mantuve a Tomoyo en las ruinas, de manera que no vio nada._

_El vampiro gris claro se lanzó sobre ti, tratando de apartarte de los cadáveres. Tú le repeliste de un zarpazo, lanzándole sobre el otro. En unos pocos bocados más terminaste con los cuerpos, tragándotelos casi enteros. Los vampiros acababan de levantarse cuando clavaste tus ojos rojos en mí…_

_Trataste de atacarme pero el gris claro se lanzó sobre ti, intentando inmovilizarte mientras el otro vampiro me empujaba al interior de las ruinas con Tomoyo._

_Oímos gruñidos, quejidos y gritos de dolor. Cuando se hizo el silencio me asomé al exterior…_

_El gris oscuro era quien estaba más cerca de mí. Estaba tirado en el suelo con la pata delantera derecha cruzada por sobre su cuerpo, el omóplato estaba roto y el brazo completamente fuera de ángulo. Gimió suavemente al verme. Otro quejido llamó mi atención y pude ver, un poco más lejos, al gris claro. Tenía la pata trasera derecha cubierta de sangre, partida brutalmente en varias partes, y con el hueso asomando en la mayoría de las heridas. También tenía la muñeca izquierda partida. Ambos estaban cubiertos de mordiscos y zarpazos profundos, y a ti no se te veía por ninguna parte._

_Les curamos y alimentamos, cuidando de ellos durante toda la noche y, al amanecer, Mitsubachi empezó a seguir tu rastro. Dejé a Tomoyo con los vampiros, quienes parecían haber hecho buenas migas con la niña después de una noche de preguntas de "sí o no". _

_Fue gracias a aquello que descubrimos que el gris claro era tu hermano y que el gris oscuro era tu madre._

_Tras encontrarte te llevé de regreso a la casa, donde te transformaste. Los vampiros se habían quedado en la casa en ruinas, pero llegaron rápidamente tras ponerse el sol._

_Después de que te marcharas a por comida, conseguí convencer a Tomoyo de irse a dormir y quedé a solas con tu hermano, quien parecía hacer guardia. Me senté sobre unas ruinas, obteniendo buena vista de los alrededores, y me decidí a vigilar. Tu madre llegó poco después con un ciervo muerto colgando de sus fauces, que el gris claro devoró con avidez. No mucho después ambos vampiros empezaron a gruñir. No tardé en entender que iba a ser mejor que fuera con Tomoyo, pero un _original_ me cortó el paso. Tu familia luchó contra el grupo de cinco vampiros que nos habían rodeado, pero cuando parecía que todo estaba bajo control empezaron a llegar más. Entré a por Tomoyo y, tras deshacerme de aquellos vampiros que habían logrado entrar, huimos siguiendo a Soel._

_Tu hermano interceptó los pocos _originales_ que nos siguieron, abriéndonos una ruta de escape._

_Al amanecer llegamos a ti._

* * *

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar levemente a medida que Kurogane avanzaba en su relato. Cuando terminó, mi temblor era patente.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró.

Asentí.

-"¿De verdad hice tanto daño a Shael y Elen?"

Una mano acarició mi cuello, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Kurogane se sentó apoyando su espalda en mi costado y siguió acariciándome.

-Tienes un pelo muy suave…- susurró un poco sonrojado- ¿Lo sabías?

Froté mi cabeza contra su rostro animadamente, provocando que Kurogane tratara de alejarse de mí lanzando improperios en voz baja.

-"Es tan divertido molestarle… que creo que podría echarlo de menos."- me detuve y clavé la mirada en la inmensidad negra moteada de estrellas- "Debería empezar a partir… cuanto más tarde más doloroso se hará."

-No se te ocurra largarte sin mí.- soltó Kurogane secamente junto a mí.

Me volví a observarle con sorpresa. Estaba mirando algo en el suelo a su derecha, por lo que su rostro quedaba oculto para mí.

-"¿Me ha leído la mente?"

-No, no te he leído la mente; es simplemente que te conozco mejor de lo que crees.- se volvió a observarme con tristeza en sus ojos; era la primera vez que demostraba algo tan claramente- Te he estado observando todo el día. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de que pensabas marcharte?- aparté la mirada confundido.

-"¿Tanto se ha notado?"

-Fye, llevamos cuatro años juntos. ¿De verdad piensas que me importas tan poco como para dejar que te vayas sin más?- ahora estaba más confundido aún- Eres mi amigo… el mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Incluso en mi antigua base; con padre, Souma, Kusanagi y otros; nunca tuve alguien en quien confiara tanto como en ti. Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras especial… y no me refiero a tu cuerpo. Es cierto que eres distinto por ser lo que eres, pero también por ser quien eres.

-"Por ser quien soy… ¿cómo puedo importarte por ser alguien que no sabe nada de sí mismo?"- pensé agachando la cabeza.

La mano de Kurogane volvió a recorrer mi cuello y descendió hasta mi mejilla.

-Ya no es simplemente una cuestión de confianza…- susurró- Hay momentos en que pienso: "¿Qué pasará cuando Fye recupere la memoria? ¿Qué pasará si decide irse?" Llevo años preguntándome esto, con más frecuencia a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero no encontraba respuesta. Hace tres noches, cuando te encontraste con tu familia, sentí que se me partía el corazón; que no haría falta seguir buscando respuestas porque sería testigo de la verdad. Cuando vi la duda en tus ojos tras la pregunta de Tomoyo… fue como ver un rayo de sol tras una larga noche.- sentí la mano de Kurogane detener sus caricias- Cuando desapareciste sentí que estaba solo. No como cuando me abandonaron, aquella sensación no podía comparase a la angustia que sentí aquella mañana que, por mucho que buscara, no lograba encontrarte. No podía apartar de mi mente la primera vez que te vi; pero la imagen se cubría de sangre…- la mano de Kurogane empezó a temblar- Cuando llegamos aquí y me encontré con Kusanagi me sentí feliz; cuando encontré a padre tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llorar; pero cuando te encontré tras aquella larga búsqueda fue como encontrar agua tras días sin beber; sentí como una corriente de agua fresca arrastrara todas las preocupaciones y me limpiara de miedos.- observé como Kurogane apretaba su puño con fuerza sobre su rodilla- Eres muy importante para mí, Fye; más de lo que nadie ha sido jamás. Yo… no soy capaz de imaginar un mundo sin ti.- levanté la mirada y vi lágrimas resbalando de los ojos cerrados de Kurogane; dolor y miedo reflejado en su rostro.

Aparté la cabeza de la mano temblorosa de Kurogane y la froté suavemente contra su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. Él se aferró a mí como alguien que tiene miedo de perder algo preciado.

-"Eso es precisamente lo que le ocurre. Tiene miedo de perderme, soy importante para él…"

Rodeé a mi compañero con la cola y apreté mi cabeza suavemente contra su espalda.

-No quiero perderte, Fye… quédate… por favor…- murmuró entre sollozos.

Cerré los ojos, centrándome en la temblorosa figura pegada a mi costado como un niño pequeño.

-"Siempre estaré a tu lado…"

* * *

¡Por eso me gusta tanto! ^^ Es lo más tierno que he escrito.. (¿nunca?) ¡Pues sí!

¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡puedo contestarte luego? Snif… Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo y no puedo parar de llorar…) ¬¬ algo en el ojo… sí, claro… es la excusa más vieja del mundo… (no cuela, ¿verdad?) No ^^ (sigh… está bien, sí, muy bonito… sólo una cosa: ¿no habías dicho que no era yaoi?) y no lo es, ¿es que no sabes leer? (¿cómo? O.O) que sí, justo al principio del discurso final de Kurogane… (¿dónde?) Dónde le dice que es el mejor AMIGO que ha tenido nunca ¬¬ (aah…)

En fin, qué se le va a hacer con éste… (¬¬) En cambio, vosotros sí que sabéis qué hacer, ¿verdad? ^^

¡Dej…! (¡Una última duda!) ¬¬ dime (¿qué significa Taicho?) O.O ¿No lo he explicado? (No.) Perdón, fallo mío ^^' _Taicho_ significa _Capitán_ en japonés.

¿Alguna duda más? (… creo que no…) Bueno, y si tienes alguna…

¡Deja R&R, porfa! ^^

P.S: Ahora no os podréis quejar de que dejo cosas al aire. ^^


	11. Capítulo 10

¡Está bien! ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Me rindo! (O.O ¿A qué tanto numerito?) ¿Numerito? No, nada… (¿Nada?) Simplemente he decidido como va a seguir este fic… (¿Algún cambio notable?) Sí. A partir de ahora va a ser un Shonen-Ai (Novedad… como si hasta ahora no lo hubiera sido…) Pero no oficialmente ^^ (u.u')

En fin, creo que esto es todo lo que debo decir… porque todo el mundo sabe cuál es la pareja, ¿verdad?

* * *

Capítulo 10

No todas las nubes…

Era el hueso más duro que había encontrado hasta ahora. Pese a ello, no resistió un segundo mordisco y, a partir de allí, no hubo más problemas.

Llevábamos dos meses en Base Barras. No fue difícil conservar nuestra posición como guardianes nocturnos en el sector B: poco después de la confesión de Kurogane llegaron los primeros vampiros. En cinco minutos estaba devorando sus cuerpos muertos. Gracias a la ayuda de los disparos de Kurogane logramos ahuyentar a los _originales_ que, escondidos en el bosque, esperaban su oportunidad para atacar. Las noches siguientes no causaron ningún problema: algún que otro vampiro seguía intentando llegar al edificio, pero acababa en mi estómago.

Al amanecer volvíamos a la base y, tras un breve informe a Ginryuu, nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación a descansar. Lo que más impresionó a los demás guardianes no fue nuestra eficacia en defensa, sino en limpieza de cadáveres. Después de comentárnoslo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y estuvimos varios minutos riendo, para sorpresa de Tomoyo.

Durante las semanas siguientes logré contarle a mi compañero la charla con mi familia, el día que estuve perdido y la noche después.

-Aún no entiendo cómo eres capaz de comerte los huesos.- dijo Kurogane observándome con calma, sentado sobre una roca y con la cabeza apoyada en el puño.

Abrí y cerré las fauces al aire como toda respuesta. La cabeza de Kurogane "resbaló" del puño, cayendo contra su pecho e inclinándole levemente hacia adelante.

-A mordiscos…- susurró observándome con molestia.

Mantuve mi mirada en él varios segundos y, después, asentí enérgicamente. Kurogane volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Te estabas pensando la respuesta o ha sido para fastidiarme?- ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda- De uno en uno… ¿Te estabas pensando la respuesta?- negué lentamente- Entonces te estabas…- volví a asentir con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un suave "silbido de alegría"- No te burles…- siseó mientras yo volvía a silbarle- Te la estás jugando…- murmuró con voz oscura y deslizando lentamente la mano derecha a la funda de su pistola.

Ladeé de nuevo la cabeza, como si pensara en lo que iba a hacer.

-"Está a punto de amanecer, así que puedo molestarle un rato más y sufrir las consecuencias en una carrera hasta la base… porque no será capaz de negarse a devolverme la ropa, ¿no?"

Observé a Kurogane, quien esperaba mi siguiente reacción para decidir qué hacer. Le miré con picardía pero antes de poder silbar de nuevo oí gritos humanos provenientes del límite del bosque. Me levanté rápidamente y clavé mi mirada en el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kurogane alzándose sorprendido, toda ofensa olvidada.

Señalé el bosque con la cabeza y le arrebaté mi capa de entre las manos, tendiéndola sobre mi lomo. Me agaché levemente y Kurogane se encaramó a mi espalda, sobre la capa, y se sujetó del pelo de mi nuca. Una vez estuvo sobre mi lomo partí hacia el bosque. Me detuve poco antes de llegar al lugar de los hechos, cuando sentí el sol rozar mi piel. Mi compañero descendió raudo y se dirigió a observar el panorama mientras yo volvía a mi forma humana. Cuando terminé mi transformación y me hube vestido me uní a Kurogane en la cima de un montículo pedregoso.

Había un joven desnudo arrodillado en el suelo. El sol acariciaba su nívea piel y se enredaba en su cabello casi blanco. Rodeaba su estómago con sus brazos mientras lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos cerrados. La marca de una mordedura, de color rojizo, cubría su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Es un _humano_…- susurró Kurogane sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó una voz.

De un agujero en la ladera de la colina emergió un niño de unos diez años que, lentamente, se acercó al joven.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

-¡No te acerques!- gritó el otro, deteniendo al chico- ¿No ves que he estado a punto de matarte? ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Soy un monstruo!

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó el chico- Has tratado de protegerme de ese vampiro… si hubiera sido más fuerte y te hubiera ayudado, el _original_ tendría que haberse retirado… Si hubiera entretenido al vampiro unos minutos más, hasta que saliera el sol…

* * *

_-__¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunté a Shael, molestia y sorpresa reflejadas en mi voz._

_-Para que expulsaras la sangre contaminada.- me respondió con un tono que me gritaba: "¿No lo sabías?"._

_-¿Contaminada?- repetí._

_-La sangre que se había mezclado con la de los humanos. Para ti es… peligrosa._

* * *

-¿Cuándo te han mordido?- pregunté acercándome a ellos, quienes saltaron al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al fijarse en nuestras ropas, sobretodo al identificar la capa negra que nos distinguía como guardianes nocturnos.

-Poco antes de salir el sol.- respondió el mayor apartando la vista.

Me agaché frente a él y desenfundé mi cuchillo. Antes de que pudieran detenerme cogí el antebrazo del joven y clavé el filo del arma en la mordedura. Oí gritos y sujeté al otro con más fuerza, deslizando la hoja por la marca rojiza. El aroma a sangre humana me atontó; por lo que, tras terminar de abrir la herida y soltar mi agarre en el joven, éste me arrebató el cuchillo y me lo hundió en el pecho.

Grité de dolor y me lancé hacia atrás, tratando de huir del de cabello blanco. Sentí como mi vista se nublaba y fuego fluía por mis venas. Sentí mi esqueleto ensancharse cuando alguien arrancó el cuchillo de mi pecho. La herida se cerró casi instantáneamente con una llamarada de dolor; provocando que un nuevo grito desgarrador escapara de mis labios. Otro cuchillo se hundió en la herida recién cerrada, expulsando el fuego de mi cuerpo a borbotones. El olor de Kurogane se filtró en la neblina que me envolvía.

-El chico…- susurré mientras trataba de mantenerme consciente- Deja que sus heridas… se cierren…- logré decir antes de hundirme en las tinieblas.

* * *

Desperté en mi habitación, cubierto de sudor frío. Llevé una mano a la herida de mi pecho instintivamente, sólo para comprobar que una venda la cubría.

-Se ha cerrado.- contestó Kurogane, de pie junto a la puerta.

Volví la mirada hacia él, observándole interrogativamente.

-La mordedura del chico. Cuando llegaron los demás sólo quedaba una cicatriz. Todos creyeron que se trataba de una herida antigua provocada por las garras de un _original_.- asentí apartando la mirada a mis pies bajo la sábana- Lo que hiciste…

-Fue para que expulsara la sangre contaminada.- respondí- Ahora no es más que un humano.

-¿No se transformará?- preguntó mi compañero sorprendido.

-Su herida se cerró sola, ¿verdad?- Kurogane asintió- Entonces está curado.

-Me estás diciendo que has encontrado una cura para los _humanos_…

-No. Sólo es un remedio para mordeduras recientes, de no más de dos días. Pasado este tiempo, toda la sangre del individuo estará permanentemente contaminada.

El silencio llenó la sala. Sabía que la cabeza de Kurogane bullía por seguir preguntando, pero que su orgullo y carácter le impedían hacerlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté sintiendo mi estómago gruñir.

-Hora de comer.- respondió.

Me levanté y, tras comprobar que todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, partimos hacia el comedor. A las puertas de éste estaban el joven de cabello blanco y su hermano menor. El mayor clavó su mirada al suelo, avergonzado, cuando nos vio bajando la escalera.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté llamando su atención.

-Yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso. Al fin y al cabo fui yo quien… te apuñaló.

-No te preocupes por eso.- le dije sonriendo- He sobrevivido a cosas peores. Y respecto a esta noche…- el joven palideció- No temas, no va a pasar nada.

-A qué…

-¿Creías que te había herido por placer? Estás curado.

Silencio cubrió el pasillo mientras el joven de cabello blanco observaba sus manos. Su hermano, un poco más atrás, pasaba su vista por nosotros con sorpresa.

-Lo siento…- susurró el mayor- Tú me ayudaste y yo…

-No tienes que disculparte, sólo te estabas defendiendo. Además, no te culpo por lo que ocurrió: si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, por no haberte avisado de lo que iba a hacer.

-Ten cuidado esta noche.- dijo el joven observándome con una sonrisa en sus labios- No vuelvas a cortarle el brazo a alguien sin avisar.

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas ante la mirada sorprendida del pequeño y la seria de Kurogane.

-Por cierto, soy Nataku.- dijo el joven tendiéndome la mano cuando recuperamos el aliento- Y éste es mi hermano menor, Kazuki.

-Yo soy Fye y él es Kurogane.- respondí estrechándosela.

-Sí, sí. Basta de presentaciones.- soltó Kurogane agarrándome de la capa- Andando, que hay trabajo que hacer.

Le seguí hasta el interior del comedor, donde ya nos esperaban los demás guardianes. Antes de cerrar la puerta asomé la cabeza y clavé mi mirada en el rostro serio del joven.

-No todas las nubes grises provocan tormentas.

Antes de que Kurogane me arrastrara al interior pude ver a Nataku sonreír.

* * *

-¡Fye!- me volví al oír a Nataku llamándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sorprendido.

Faltaba una hora para la comida de los guardianes y había decidido dar un paseo por la terraza del edificio principal. Solía ir allí a despejarme tras despertar, relajándome y observando a los habitantes de la base a una distancia segura.

-Kurogane me ha dicho que podría encontrarte aquí. ¿Molesto?

-No, tranquilo. Simplemente me has sorprendido.

-Es que quería hablar contigo.- dijo Nataku bajando la mirada- Se lo he comentado a Kurogane y me ha dicho que sería mejor que te lo contara a ti; por eso me ha dicho que viniera aquí y te lo contara, pero que sería mejor que no…

-Nataku, ¡respira!- le dije cogiéndole de los hombros, tratando de no reírme ante su rostro colorado por los nervios- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Quería… me gustaría… tengo que contarte lo que ocurrió aquella noche.- soltó al fin, dolor reflejado en sus ojos oscuros.

Me aparté de él y me senté en el borde del edificio, observando los niños jugar en el patio interior.

-Siéntate.- le dije, sorprendiéndole- Supongo que no será un relato breve.

Nataku se sentó frente a mí, todavía nervioso, y clavó su mirada en algún punto del horizonte. Habían pasado tres días desde que le encontramos y, pese a no haber ocurrido nada durante las noches, el joven seguía sintiéndose un poco temeroso de los demás en la base. Kazuki, en cambio, había hecho muchos amigos y solía corretear con los más pequeños, contándoles historias sobre lugares lejanos, leyendas de su hogar o jugando a ser guardianes nocturnos. Aquél era su juego favorito y el más curioso para mí. Kusanagi me había contado que era algo común, que todos los niños de pequeños juegan a ser soldados o guardianes. Lo que era más divertido era que no había ningún vampiro, sino que lo que los niños tenían que hacer era preparar emboscadas, rastrearles o acudir raudos a las llamadas de auxilio.

-No sé cómo empezar…- murmuró Nataku sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Había clavado su mirada en sus manos, que temblaban levemente apoyadas en su regazo.

-¿Por qué vinisteis aquí?- pregunté, tratando de orientar al chico.

-La base en que vivíamos era un lugar grande, pero pocas personas vivíamos allí. Cada vez era más difícil defenderla y, tras un ataque tremendamente dañino por parte de un grupo de _originales_, los Ancianos decidieron que había llegado la hora de trasladarse.

-¿Los Ancianos?

-Las personas de más edad de mi base, aquéllas más sabias y experimentadas. Normalmente, los Ancianos suelen ser los líderes de los soldados y los guardianes y los más mayores de los civiles. En ocasiones hay personas llamadas Ancianos por sus experiencias.

-Entiendo…- murmuré- Prosigue, por favor.

-Partimos al amanecer siguiente hacia aquí, siendo un grupo de quince personas: tres Ancianos; dos guardianes; cuatro soldados, incluyéndome a mí; y el resto eran mujeres y niños. La noche nos alcanzó a medio camino y nos refugiamos en una pequeña casa. Tres _originales_ nos atacaron, acabando primero con los guardianes y matando después a quien se les pusiera por delante. Kazuki encontró una salida al exterior por la parte de atrás y, mientras dos de mis compañeros trataban de impedir que los vampiros entraran, el otro y yo salimos al exterior y empezamos a evacuar gente. Sólo logramos escapar Kazuki, el otro soldado, dos mujeres y yo.- su rostro se llenó de pena al proseguir el relato- Pero no logramos llegar lejos. Pese a la ventaja que nos dio el sol, que salió poco después del ataque, la noche siguiente nos volvieron a atacar los mismos _originales_.

-¿Los mismos?

-Un vampiro pardo de ojos ámbar y uno negro de ojos sangre, ambos adultos.

-Antes habías dicho que eran tres.

-Al otro le mataron los soldados que se quedaron atrás.- tristeza se reflejaba cada vez más claramente en sus facciones.

-¿Quieres continuar?- le pregunté suavemente.

-Tengo que hacerlo… necesito deshacerme de esto que me aprieta el corazón.- agarró la camisa a la altura del corazón, como para enfatizar sus palabras- Y tú eres el único a quién puedo contárselo… además, tengo…- su voz se apagó lentamente, impidiéndome oír sus últimas palabras.

Le miré inquisitivamente, pero él seguía observando sus manos y, simplemente, prosiguió con su relato.

-Las primeras en caer fueron las mujeres y, cuando se nos acabó la munición, mi compañero, Kazuki y yo huimos. Uno de los vampiros se quedó atrás mientras el otro se abalanzaba sobre el otro soldado, que iba más retrasado. Poco antes de salir del bosque nos alcanzó el vampiro negro. Nos rodeó lentamente, observándonos. Parecía que nos estuviera analizando y, después de varios minutos se decidió a atacar. Le esquivamos y, mientras le gritaba a Kazuki que se marchara, el vampiro me mordió.- cerró los ojos ante el dolor del recuerdo- Después de aquello sólo recuerdo que sentí como mi cuerpo ardía y, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, estaba en un lugar desconocido. Solo, desnudo y dolorido.- lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras suaves sollozos escapaban de sus labios.

Le rodeé en un abrazo protector, imitando el gesto de Kurogane cuando me encontró ciego, y acaricié suavemente su espalda. El joven hundió su rostro en mi pecho, rompiendo a llorar mientras agarraba con fuerza mi jersey.

-Tranquilo,- susurré- ya pasó. Ahora estáis a salvo y te prometo que no voy a dejar que os pase nada a Kazuki y a ti. Para llegar a tocaros tendrán que pasar antes sobre mi cadáver.- Nataku alzó la mirada sorprendido y asustado- Y puedo asegurarte que no es precisamente fácil matarme.- añadí sonriendo.

Nataku me devolvió la sonrisa y se separó lentamente de mí, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Mejor?- pregunté con suavidad.

-Gracias…- murmuró él observando sus manos con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, sólo he ayudado a alguien que lo necesitaba.- respondí.

-Puedo…- titubeó el joven borrando su sonrisa- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.- dije sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del de cabello blanco.

-¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?- preguntó agarrando con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo, donde estaba la mordedura.

Bajé la mirada a mis rodillas, tratando de no pensar qué habría sido de Elen y Shael.

-Me lo enseñó mi hermano.- murmuré.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Nataku con miedo en su voz.

-Se quedó luchando contra unos vampiros.

Silencio.

-Lo siento.- murmuró el joven.

-No te disculpes.- le dije levantando de nuevo la vista al cielo- Tú no podrías haber hecho nada; nadie hubiera podido. Fue su decisión hacer lo que hizo, igual que es la mía arriesgarme por otros a quienes siquiera conozco.

-Eres alguien increíble, Fye.- murmuró Nataku observándome con admiración.

-¿Cómo? ¿Increíble, yo? ¿Seguro que no te ha dado demasiado el sol?- pregunté colocando una mano en su frente.

-¡Hey! ¡Quita!- exclamó riendo mientras trataba de apartar mi mano de su rostro.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No puede ser que hayas dicho lo que has dicho! ¡Tienes fiebre, seguro!- reproché sonriendo.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es que no puedo alabarte sin que pienses que estoy enfermo?- preguntó agarrando al fin mi mano.

-Nadie en su sano juicio diría nada bonito de algo como yo.- solté, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho.

Me cubrí velozmente la boca, tratando de retener palabras que hacía mucho que habían huido. Nataku me observaba sorprendido, tratando de comprender lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué…?- empezó.

Me levanté de golpe, volviéndome hacia la puerta y cortando en seco al de cabello blanco.

-¡Fye!- exclamó levantándose tras de mí.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace tres días frente al comedor?- pregunté parándome frente a la puerta con una mano en el pomo.

-No todas las nubes grises provocan tormentas. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Recuerda aquello, Nataku. Y recuerda también que no todas las nubes blancas anuncian el buen tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder abrí la puerta y me dirigí al comedor.

* * *

(Pues mucho Shonen-Ai entre la pareja que yo creía no ha habido…) ¿Qué dices? ¿No has visto lo celosito que se ha puesto Kuro con Nataku? (Sí… pero sólo eso.) Ya habrá más, tú no desesperes.

Y los demás tampoco, ¿eh?

Pues nada, creo que esto es todo. (Seguro que hay más de uno que está dando brincos de alegría…) Seguro…

(Antes de terminar, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?) ¿Un favor? O.O Claro… (Gracias…)

(¡Dejen R&R porfa! ^^)

O\/O ¡Esa frase es mía! (¡Mata ne!) ¡Ven aquí que te voy a decir cuatro cosas!


	12. Capítulo 11

Ya vuelvo a ser puntual ^^ *baile de la victoria* Vuelvo a ser puntual ^^ (Pesada) *se corta la música* ¿Tenías que cortarme el rollo? ¬¬ (Llevo dos semanas oyéndote decir que volvías a ser puntual… No sé qué creerán los lectores, pero yo ya estoy hasta las narices.) u.u' Jope, vale…

Y volviendo al tema del capítulo, que para algo estoy aquí… Número 11 ^^ El título ya dice mucho así que mejor dejar que, simplemente, lo leáis ^^ (Por fin algo inteligente… ^^) ¬¬

* * *

Capítulo 11

Secretos al descubierto

-"Otra noche más en Base Barras… Otra **aburrida** noche más…"

-Menudo aburrimiento… Ya es casi de día y no se ha visto ni una sombra…

Bufé ante el comentario de Kurogane. Llevábamos medio año en Base Barras y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos vampiros se acercaban a nuestro sector. Esto significaba buenas noticias; menos amenaza para los habitantes de la base y para nosotros; y malas noticias; menos comida y más incursiones al bosque para encontrarla.

Bostecé de nuevo, provocando que Kurogane se apartara nuevamente de mi cabeza. Mi compañero estaba apoyado en mi costado derecho, como cada noche, y se apartaba levemente al ver que abría la boca. Ninguno de los dos sabía si mis colmillos estaban envenenados, pero no queríamos hacer la prueba.

Me recosté sobre el costado izquierdo, provocando que Kurogane resbalara sobre mi estómago, y estiré las patas perezosamente, como un gato.

-"Ya que la comida no viene a mí, iré yo a ella."- pensé volviendo a estirarme sobre mi estómago, con lo que Kurogane quedó completamente estirado en el suelo y observándome con cara de malas pulgas.

-No podías avisar, ¿no?- moví las orejas inocentemente, como una niño que no sabe de qué le hablan- Da igual, no tengo ganas de discutir. Simplemente despiértame cuando vuelvas.- y se recostó dándome la espalda.

Me levanté lentamente, volviendo a estirarme y golpeando a Kurogane "sin darme cuenta" a cada ocasión.

-¡Ya vale de tanto numerito!- exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto, enfadado- ¡Esta vez no te librarás de…!

Un grito interrumpió la riña que me estaba dando Kurogane. Un grito de alguien conocido. De…

-¡Subaru!- exclamó Kurogane al tiempo que yo colocaba mi capa sobre mi lomo.

Corrí lo más rápidamente que pude al sector A, donde fuimos recibidos por un grito agónico y una imagen espeluznante: Subaru estaba tendido en el suelo, con un corte sangrante en la cabeza; Kamui estaba de pie frente a él y un _original_ adulto, negro de ojos rojos, le tenía atrapado entre sus garras y había hundido sus colmillos en su hombro izquierdo.

* * *

_-Pese a la ventaja que nos dio el sol, que salió poco después del ataque, la noche siguiente nos volvieron a atacar los mismos originales._

_-¿Los mismos?_

_-Un vampiro pardo de ojos ámbar y uno negro de ojos sangre, ambos adultos._

* * *

_-Poco antes de salir del bosque nos alcanzó el vampiro negro. Nos rodeó lentamente, observándonos. Parecía que nos estuviera analizando y, después de varios minutos se decidió a atacar. Le esquivamos y, mientras le gritaba a Kazuki que se marchara, el vampiro me mordió._

* * *

Pasó menos de un segundo entre ver al vampiro, recordar la charla con Nataku y reaccionar: me abalancé contra el _original_, destrozándole el cráneo de un mordisco para que soltara a Kamui, y le lancé contra unas rocas a mi izquierda. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, cubriendo el lugar con la sangre de aquella masa palpitante en que se había convertido su cabeza. Kurogane descendió rápidamente, empezando a recorrer la herida de Kamui con su cuchillo, abriéndola, para que expulsara el veneno. Subaru me observaba desde el suelo, demasiado confundido para pensar, pero corrió junto a su hermano al oírle gritar y ayudó a Kurogane a sujetarle para que no se hiciera más daño. Durante los pocos segundos que duró la operación de "limpieza" volví a mi forma humana y me vestí ante las sorprendidas miradas de Kamui y Subaru.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó Sorata, quien acababa de llegar, junto a Arashi, tras oír los gritos.

Pese a ser los guardianes encargados del sector D, ambos se quedaron estupefactos ante el estado del vampiro.

-¡Vosotros dos!- les llamó Kurogane- Echadme una mano con éstos.

Fuuma y Seishirou llegaron poco después de que Kurogane, Sorata y Arashi terminaran de vendar las heridas de los hermanos. Yo no me había movido de mi posición entre ellos y el cadáver.

-Fye, tenemos que volver a la base.- me informó Fuuma, ayudando a Kamui a levantarse.

-Adelantaos vosotros. Yo tengo que deshacerme de esto.- respondí fríamente sin moverme.

-Está bien, no tardes.- dijo Sorata antes de partir.

Cuando no quedó más olor que el del vampiro, hablé.

-Sigues vivo.- dije acercándome al supuesto cadáver, observando el subir y bajar casi imperceptible de su pecho.

Lentamente, la masa informe en que se había convertido su cabeza fue recuperando la forma. Llevaba regenerándose desde el momento en que la había destrozado, pero sólo ahora que el proceso llegaba a huesos, tendones y músculos, se hacía presente el cambio.

-El…- susurró mientras se restauraba el ojo- El vampiro dorado. Eres el vampiro dorado… Eres…- su ojo recién reparado se abrió a desmedida al verme y reconocer mi olor- Eres… un… ¿un humano?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?- siseé, reprimiendo la furia creciente en mi pecho.

-Imposible…

-¿Cuántas veces te han mordido?- pregunté acercándome, una idea bullendo en mi mente.

-…

-Deduzco que ésta ha sido la primera vez.- dije parándome a su lado y pisando su zarpa izquierda, provocando que las garras se extendieran en su totalidad- Has herido a mis amigos.- susurré arrodillándome al tiempo que el vampiro levantaba su maltrecha cabeza, acercándola lentamente a mí.

-¿Amigos? ¿Una aberración como tú? ¡Nadie, ni vampiro ni humano, querría tenerte cerca!- con calma y sin inmutarme aparentemente por sus palabras, agarré una de sus garras.

-"¿Acaso cree que no lo sé? De conocer mi auténtico yo, el vampiro sanguinario que llevo escondiendo cada noche desde hace medio año, ni siquiera Kurogane seguiría a mi lado."

-Esto es lo que ha sufrido Subaru.- dije arrancándole la garra de un tirón.

El vampiro soltó un aullido de dolor, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Y esto no ha sido nada…- siseé con una media sonrisa escalofriante, provocando que el vampiro me observara con miedo.- Lo de la cabeza va por Kamui, el chico que has mordido hoy… Pero aún queda Nataku.

-¿Nataku?- preguntó con un deje de miedo en su voz.

-Un grupo de humanos a los que atacasteis tú y dos más… Sólo escaparon dos hermanos. Pero tú mordiste a uno antes del amanecer.- dije fríamente apuntándole con su propia garra- Y llegó a transformarse. ¿Tienes idea del dolor que eso supone?- el vampiro seguía observándome cada vez más asustado, aumentando cada vez más mi diversión- Permíteme que te lo muestre.- clavé la garra del vampiro en la base del cuello y la deslicé a gran velocidad hasta el final del estómago, provocando que el vampiro gritara de dolor.- Y todavía no ha acabado.- siseé mientras dejaba la garra sangrienta junto a mí y hundía los dedos en el corte.

Ante la mirada horrorizada del _original_ levanté la parte izquierda de sus costillas, desgarrando la carne que la unía al resto del cuerpo, como si se tratara de la tapa de una caja. La mantuve levantada con una mano mientras con la otra usaba la garra para cortar los tendones que no me dejaban alzarla en su totalidad, mientras los aullidos agonizantes de la criatura retumbaban en mis oídos, aumentando mi satisfacción a cada momento que pasaba oyéndole gritar y oliendo su sangre.

**-Esto** es lo que sufrió Nataku.- le dije cuando calló, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Mátame… por piedad, mátame…- sollozaba, provocando mi risa.

-¿Matarte?- exclamé cuando paré para respirar, riendo macabramente al verle asentir levemente- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunté seriamente unos segundos después, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su ojo entreabierto- ¿Acaso tuviste piedad de Subaru y Kamui? ¿Y de Nataku y sus compañeros?- la mirada del vampiro se humedeció y se llenó de miedo- Me parece que no. Además, todavía te queda mucho que conocer.- aparté la mirada a mis manos, que jugueteaban con la garra carmesí- El arma más afilada… la garra del _original_. Parece que esta vez no ha ido como tú hubieras querido.- dije con más calma- Pese a ello, no es lo que más me gusta de los _originales_.- clavé mi mirada en el pecho abierto del vampiro, observando el acelerado movimiento de los órganos internos que habían quedado al descubierto- Los humanos dicen que cuando una persona es buena y amable tiene el corazón dulce. Tú has probado suficientes corazones como para responder a esto, ¿no es cierto?

-No… lo sé… Nunca me he… fijado… en la diferencia… entre un humano… y otro… Para mí…- añadió con un leve destello en su mirada- todos los corazones… son… lo más dulce…

-Entonces no lo entiendo…- solté molesto, llevando la garra a mis labios y empezando a lamer la sangre- Todos los vampiros que he encontrado no eran buenos, precisamente, y menos aún amables. Y, aún así, su corazón es dulce.- clavé mi mirada en el _original_- Parece que los humanos se equivocan. No todo lo dulce es bueno y amable.

-¿A qué… viene eso?- preguntó, su voz temblando de temor.

-Quizá tú seas la excepción…- respondí amenazantemente- Quizá tu corazón sea amargo…

-No puedes… no puedes…

-Tenía que enseñarte mi dolor.- dije tendiendo mis manos hasta acariciar el corazón acelerado- Pero si el de Nataku, que sólo se ha transformado una vez, ha sido tanto para ti; no ibas a aguantar el mío.

-Nadie… puede sufrir.. más de lo que… tú me has… hecho sufrir…- soltó asustado, dudando de mis palabras.

-Lo que sientes tú es menos de una décima parte de lo que he tenido que sufrir yo durante la vida que recuerdo…- respondí con furia, apretando el corazón en mis manos y tirando de él secamente, arrancándolo de cuajo.

El vampiro no se movió. Simplemente observó como acercaba el órgano palpitante a mi rostro y hundía en él mis colmillos.

-Dulce…- susurré observándole.

Los ojos del vampiro se oscurecieron a medida que seguía comiendo, liberando por fin unos instintos que llevaban demasiado tiempo enjaulados. Cuando terminé con el corazón hundí mis manos en el cuerpo sin vida del _original_, extrayendo más órganos y devorándolos con avidez.

-Qué demonios…- susurró una voz tras de mí.

Me volví rápidamente, asustado, con el rostro cubierto de sangre y el hígado a medio comer en mis manos. Mis ojos se abrieron a desmedida al verles: Kurogane, Kusanagi, el doctor Kyle y cuatro soldados más me observaban horrorizados y con asco desde la cima de un montículo. En los ojos de mi compañero pude distinguir pena y dolor: se sentía traicionado. Agaché la cabeza levemente y mostré los colmillos ensangrentados con un suave siseo al ver a los soldados desenfundar sus armas y apuntarme.

-Ya sabéis que hacer.- murmuró el doctor a los soldados, sus ojos brillando de la emoción tras las gafas.

Los soldados se acercaron lentamente mientras Kusanagi colocaba una mano en el hombro de Kurogane y se marchaban a la base sin mirar atrás.

-"Estoy solo…"

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo ocurrido, unas cuerdas se enroscaron alrededor de mi pecho, inmovilizándome los brazos; los soldados me habían lanzado unos lazos, aprovechando mi distracción. Tensaron las cuerdas, provocando que me levantara y dejara caer el hígado a mis pies. Después empezaron a caminar hacia la base, manteniendo las cuerdas tensas para que no pudiera atacar.

Bajé la cabeza al acercarnos a las puertas abiertas, dolor reflejado en mis ojos.

-"Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Van a llevarme ante Ginryuu para que haga los honores. Quizá tratarán de interrogarme... y quizá castiguen a Kurogane por no haberme matado en cuanto lo supo… Al fin y al cabo, ha sido mi compañero todos estos años. Y Tomoyo… suerte que no ha estado aquí. Espero que no le dejen ver cómo me matan. Sólo quería protegerles… y ahora es posible que Nataku y Kamui también sean asesinados. Pero Kurogane podrá probar que están curados… aunque conmigo ya no se puede hacer nada. Me hubiera gustado volver a ver a Elen y Shael…"

Con estos pensamientos entramos a la base. La gente se apartaba asustada, cuchicheando con miedo. Los niños se escondían tras los adultos, asustados. Todo el lugar se llenó de murmullos. Los demás guardianes me observaron sorprendidos desde la puerta del edificio y corrieron a preguntar qué había ocurrido.

-Es un _humano_.- respondió uno de los soldados secamente.

Los guardianes se apartaron lentamente, observándome con sorpresa, duda y pena. Cerré los ojos y escondí mi rostro cubierto de sangre en el cuello de la capa, sintiendo el olor de Kurogane todavía en ella. Una lágrima descendió suavemente por mi mejilla, limpiando la sangre a su paso.

Pude oír una puerta abriéndose y un leve olor a podrido se deslizó hasta mí. Paré en seco y clavé mi mirada en la escalera que descendía hasta el sótano, donde se encontraba el laboratorio del doctor Kyle.

-Veo que todavía hay suficiente olor como para que lo detectes.- murmuró, haciendo un gesto a los soldados para que tiraran más fuerte.

Tras varios minutos de forcejeo me encontraba en una pasillo entre jaulas, todas ellas vacías. Había de distintos tamaños, pero todas estaban selladas pos barrotes y mallas de acero. En algunas de ellas el hedor era más fuerte. Me lanzaron en una que estaba a mitad del pasillo y cerraron rápidamente antes de que pudiera recuperarme del golpe.

-Aquí es donde realizo mis experimentos.- susurró el doctor- Utilizo _humanos_ para encontrar una cura al veneno de vampiro, pero de momento no ha habido éxito. Además, hacía mucho que mi último sujeto se había… caducado, por decirlo de alguna manera.- clavé mi mirada furiosa en él- No es necesario que estén vivos para probar en ellos.- sonrió.

Tras observarme un rato se marchó, dejándome solo en aquella sala de color blanco inundada del olor a carne podrida. No tardé mucho en rendirme al cansancio y, acurrucándome en el rincón de la jaula más oscuro y alejado de su puerta, cerré los ojos mientras la imagen de una niña en un infierno de fuego blanco inundaba mi mente.

* * *

_Me encontraba flotando en un lugar completamente blanco. No había nada ni nadie, estaba solo. Una forma borrosa apareció frente a mí, aclarándose poco a poco._

_Era yo._

_Un _original_ de pelaje rubio platino y ojos dorados, con membranas replegadas en sus antebrazos estaba de pie ante mí._

_-Ha sido culpa mía…- susurré- Sólo yo tengo la culpa de estar dónde estoy.- añadí bajando la mirada._

_-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó mi forma vampírica usando mi voz._

_-En una jaula. Kyle va a experimentar conmigo._

_-¿Por qué estás en la jaula?_

_-Porque me han descubierto. Me han visto._

_-¿Qué han visto?_

_-Han visto como devoraba al _original_._

_-¿Por qué le devorabas?_

_-Porque tenía hambre… me he dejado llevar y le he devorado en lugar de esperar._

_-¿Por qué te has dejado llevar?- la voz de mi forma vampírica sonaba cada vez más tranquila, como si le calmara lo que iba diciendo._

_-Porque había atacado a Kamui y Subaru. Porque aquél era el vampiro que había mordido a Nataku.- respondí apretando los puños con fuerza._

_El silencio cubrió de nuevo el lugar y observé a mi forma vampírica. Seguía en el mismo sitio observándome seriamente._

_-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó._

_-Sólo de no haber podido acabar de devorarle.- mi forma vampírica sonrió, mostrándome los colmillos._

_-Entonces, deja de torturarte.- observé esos ojos dorados sorprendido- Nadie hubiera podido detenerte, era tu decisión.- sonreí asintiendo- Ahora debes despertar y ayudar a aquéllos que has jurado proteger.- miré al vampiro con sorpresa mientras desaparecía lentamente y la oscuridad invadía el lugar._

* * *

¡Yay! ^^ ¡Cuántos secretitos han visto la luz! (Jooo… yo quiero leer más…) Pero si tú ya sabes como continúa… (Da igual… ¡Quiero leer más!) Poco a poco… el sábado que viene, el 12 ^^

Espero que os haya gustado… hacía mucho que no escribía una escenita tan bestia y, al igual que Fye, ya tenía ganas de desahogarme ^^ (Cada día me da más miedo… O.O) Tampoco hay para tanto… ¬¬

En fin… (*amordazado en un rincón* ¡Mpf! ¡Mpf!)

¡Dejen R&R porfa! ^^

(*Se suelta* ¡No es justo! ¡Quería decirlo yo!) Tú lo dijiste la semana pasada ¬¬ (Pero quería decirlo otra vez ¬¬) ¬¬ (¬¬) ¬¬ (¬¬)… *Un bonito duelo de miradas al atardecer* ¬¬ (¬¬) ¬¬ (¬¬)…


	13. Capítulo 12

¡Qué ilusión! ^^ Ahora se sabrá qué ocurre con Fye… Os aviso de que puede no ser agradable. (Se ha vuelto a meter con el rollo macabro… así que no esperéis que todo pueda arreglarse con una tirita…) Volvemos al "gore" ^^ Que, por cierto, gracias por la palabra **Aruyn**.

Espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo, que es más largo por algún motivo. Y me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones, qué creéis que pueda pasar… Ese tipo de cosas ^^ (Con tal de recibir R&R… ¬¬) ¡Es verdad! Aunque sólo sean dos líneas ya me dais fuerza y ánimo para continuar. Así que, cuanto menos reciba más tardaré ^^ (Eso es chantaje… ¬¬)

* * *

Capítulo 12

Destrucción de mundos

Abrí los ojos lentamente, observando la pequeña, fría e incómoda jaula en que me encontraba. Oí abrirse la puerta del sótano y olí la sangre de Kamui.

-"Por eso debía despertar."

-¡Soltadle!- gritó una voz, Subaru- No podéis tratarle así, ¡está herido!

Pude sentir el olor de Kamui acercándose, flanqueado por dos olores más. Nataku iba con ellos.

-¡Dejad a mi hermano!- gritaba Kazuki junto a Subaru, en la puerta.

Alguien les barraba el paso. Pude ver a los ex-vampiros cuando se acercaron a mi jaula: dos soldados llevaban a Kamui, uno a cada lado. El chico tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro y, bajo la camisa rasgada, llevaba unas vendas ensangrentadas cubriendo la mordedura. Nataku se encontraba en la misma situación que Kamui pero, al no estar herido, trataba de soltarse del agarre de los soldados.

Lanzaron a Kamui en la jaula frente a mí y a Nataku a su izquierda. Pude sentir el hedor del doctor Kyle bajando por las escaleras antes de cerrarse la puerta, apagando de golpe los gritos de Subaru y Kazuki. Los soldados se volvieron hacia la escalera y, al verle, cogieron nuevamente a los cautivos.

-Debería habernos avisado de que vendría tan pronto; así no les hubiéramos soltado.- susurró molesto uno de los soldados.

Entonces pude ver al recién llegado, quien llevaba un maletín en sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al ver su rostro: lucía una sonrisa macabra y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Estaba encantado con la actual situación.

Sentí mi sangre hervir de ira mientras Kyle sacaba una jeringuilla del maletín y se la inyectaba a Nataku, quien estaba aturdido por el golpe, para después arrojarle de nuevo a su jaula y cerrar la puerta con llave. Tras hacer lo mismo con Kamui, se volvió hacia mí con otra jeringuilla en la mano. No me había movido al despertar, de manera que creía que seguía dormido.

-Sacadle.- ordenó a los soldados.

Empecé a gruñir instintivamente cuando se acercaron a la jaula, provocando que se apartaran asustados de ella.

-"No debí haber hecho eso."- pensé- "Si hubiera dejado que me sacaran podría haber aprovechado el efecto sorpresa; ahora andarán prevenidos."

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

-Está despierto…- respondió uno de los soldados.

-¿Y?

-¿Y si se resiste?- preguntó otro.

-Sois cuatro contra uno.- resopló el doctor, molesto.

-¿Y si nos muerde?

-Dame la pistola.- bufó Kyle tendiéndole su mano libre.

-¿La pistola? Pero, ¿por qué…?

-¡Dámela!- gritó, sin rastro de paciencia alguna.

El soldado titubeó, pero finalmente le tendió el arma. Kyle le arrebató la pistola de un veloz movimiento y, en un parpadeo, el olor a pólvora y el sonido de un disparo resonaron en el lugar. Un hilillo de sangre escurría de mi sien izquierda: la bala se había estrellado en la pared tras de mí. Aún así no me moví, sino que observé con odio al doctor y gruñí con mayor intensidad.

-Ya ves, no soy tan malo disparando. Así que será mejor que colabores si no quieres sufrir.- silencio- Sacadle.

Los soldados se acercaron de nuevo, asustados, a la puerta de la jaula. Nada más oír el chasquido de la cerradura al abrirse salté hacia adelante, empujando la puerta que chocó con fuerza contra el rostro del soldado que había abierto. Mientras éste caía al suelo inconsciente me abalancé sobre el que estaba frente a mí, empotrándole contra la jaula de Kamui.

Me volví al oír un arma cargándose, justo a tiempo para ver a Kyle apuntando a Nataku, quien le observaba con odio y dolor desde el suelo de la jaula. El doctor me observaba sonriente, esperando mi reacción. Me quedé congelado en mi posición, listo para saltarle encima cuando algo duro y frío golpeó mi cráneo desde detrás, enviándome al suelo. Unas manos rodearon fuertemente mis muñecas, inmovilizándome. Kyle se acercó lentamente, sosteniendo en alto la jeringuilla de penicilina.

-¡Dejadle!- exclamó Kamui levantándose y agarrando los barrotes con una mano.

-¡Sacadnos de aquí!- ordenó Nataku irguiéndose.

-Y ahora tú…- susurró el doctor arrodillándose ante mí, ignorando a los demás.

Mostré los colmillos y gruñí levemente, tratando de quitarme de encima los tres soldados conscientes que intentaban mantenerme quieto en el suelo. Sentí su mano agarrar mi antebrazo derecho y un pinchazo en éste pero, en lugar de inyectarme la penicilina, Kyle apretó con más fuerza mi brazo, analizándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué demonios… El hueso está… partido… No, no está roto…- murmuró con sorpresa mientras reseguía los huesos de las alas, plegados junto a los del brazo, bajo la piel- hay varios… varios huesos… ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?- tiré fuertemente del brazo, tratando de soltarme de sus agarre, recibiendo un nuevo golpe en la cabeza y despertando al doctor de su ensimismamiento- Oh, sí… la inyección. Después de esto será mucho más fácil examinarte. Eres un sujeto…- pareció pensar en sus palabras mientras acariciaba la aguja- interesante.

En cuanto la penicilina penetró en mi corriente sanguíneo pude sentir como un mar de fuego se introducía en mis venas. Dejé escapar un aullido de dolor al sentir como se extendía por mi cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de quitar a los soldados de sobre mi espalda. Sentí como los huesos de mis alas se abrían lentamente, rasgando levemente la piel pero sin llegar a asomarse por ella, provocando la aparición de unos pequeños cortes sangrantes en mis antebrazos y el movimiento grotesco de la piel de éstos, puesto que los huesos se abrían y cerraban rítmicamente, agrandando los cortes. Pude notar como mis colmillos se afilaban a desmedida y mis ojos se modificaban, cosquilleando suavemente.

Los soldados se apartaron poco a poco, asustados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras el doctor hablaba emocionado y les ordenaba que me metieran de nuevo en la jaula. Me lanzaron bruscamente contra las barras del fondo, causando que mi cuerpo estallara de dolor. Las costillas se desplegaron de golpe, aumentando brutalmente su tamaño en menos de un segundo. Lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro mientras gritaba de agonía. La punta de mis dedos estalló, bañando el suelo de la jaula con sangre, mientras los huesos trataban de afilarse: crecían y decrecían con un suave parpadeo.

-¡Fye!- exclamaron Kamui y Nataku al unísono ante mis renovados aullidos al sentir mi columna creciendo y atravesando la piel de mi lumbago, salpicando de sangre el exterior de la jaula al sacudirme de dolor.

-¿Qué le has hecho, monstruo?- gritó Kamui, dolor reflejado en su voz, mientras Nataku gritaba mi nombre desesperado.

-Increíble…- susurró Kyle- Una reacción totalmente inesperada… El cuerpo se está autodestruyendo en presencia de la penicilina…

-"No sabe que me estoy transformando. Quizá pueda…"- mis pensamientos se vieron cortados por una nueva oleada de dolor al atravesar mis huesos la ya dolorida piel al partirse mis piernas, provocando que soltara un nuevo grito agónico.

Sólo los llamados asustados de Nataku resonaron en el lugar mientras las extremidades inferiores se soldaban de nuevo en su nueva forma, rasgando todavía más la piel.

El dolor no aumentó a partir de allí, pero tampoco disminuyó y, pasados varios minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, dirigí mi mirada a Kyle.

Estirado en el suelo de la jaula; sangrando por manos, piernas y espalda; con la caja torácica el doble de lo habitual, tensando el jersey; y con un montón de huesos meneándose fuera de mi cuerpo o asomándose por las heridas. Así fue como me vieron Ginryuu y Kusanagi.

Clavé mi mirada dorada en el doctor, odio y dolor reflejándose en mis pupilas de serpiente y lágrimas de sangre resbalando por mis mejillas. Kyle retrocedió, asustado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, mientras la puerta se abría con un penetrante silbido, dañando mi oído recién agudizado. Aparté la mirada con un quejido y, al poco, olí al padre de Kurogane y a su amigo de la infancia frente a mi jaula. Levanté los párpados lo justo para verles, de espaldas a mí.

-Quién iba a creer que acabarías así, Kamui.- dijo Ginryuu- Un _humano _más en una jaula del sótano. Y respecto a ti,- añadió dirigiéndose a Nataku- te has escondido bien. Aunque supongo que has tenido ayuda de…- horror se reflejó en su rostro al volverse y verme- Que demonios…- Taicho abría y cerraba la boca sin que ningún sonido escapara de sus labios, mientras Kusanagi se dirigió a un rincón apartado a vomitar- Qué…- logró susurrar tras varios segundos- Qué ha pasado con…

-¡Ha sido Kyle!- exclamó Kamui mientras Nataku empezaba a sollozar- ¡Le ha inyectado algo y su cuerpo ha empezado a…! A…- la voz del chico se apagó lentamente.

-Le he introducido la dosis habitual de penicilina y, sin previo aviso, su cuerpo ha empezado a destruirse.- respondió el doctor, recuperando al fin la voz.

-¿Está…?- preguntó Kusanagi suavemente, volviendo junto a Ginryuu.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse de nuevo se oyó como un disparo en el silencio, seguido por gritos de voces desconocidas que ordenaban a alguien que se detuviera. Los olores de Kurogane, Subaru, Kazuki, Sorata, Arashi, Fuuma, Seishirou y los demás guardianes llegaron a mí.

-¡Padre! ¡Suéltales!- exclamó la voz de Kurogane acercándose mientras pasos apresurados llenaban el sótano.

-¡Hermano!- exclamaron Kamui, Subaru, Nataku y Kazuki al unísono.

-Kurogane, no…- susurró Kusanagi, su voz aumentando de intensidad a medida que los recién llegados se acercaban- ¡No os acerquéis!- gritó al fin, deteniendo al grupo antes de que entraran en mi campo visual.

-¿Por qué no podemos acercarnos?- preguntó Fuuma.

-¿Qué es toda esa sangre?- exclamó la voz de Kazuki, posiblemente refiriéndose a mi sangre, bañando el pasillo a los pies de Ginryuu y el soldado.

-¡Han matado a Fye!- la voz de Nataku retumbó contra las jaulas mientras el eco le daba un tono grotesco- ¡Le han despedazado!

Pude oír varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y sentí la tensión llenar el aire.

-"No… no estoy… no estoy muerto…"- traté en vano de hablar, pero ni siquiera un quejido escapó de mis labios- "No estoy… no estoy muerto…"- intenté moverme, arrastrarme hasta la puerta de la jaula, pero apenas pude mover la mano derecha unos centímetros hacia adelante- "No estoy muerto…"- pude oír algo caer al suelo a medida que unos sollozos retumbaban en el lugar- "No estoy muerto."- apreté con fuerza los dientes mientras trataba, sin éxito, mover las piernas- "¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!"- el tintineo del metal resonó en el sótano cuando golpeé la cola, formada mayormente de huesos, contra los barrotes.

Dibujé una casi imperceptible sonrisa al ver a Ginryuu y Kusanagi volverse hacia mí sorprendidos. Golpeé con más fuerza, llamando la atención de Nataku y Kamui.

-¿Fye?- susurró el soldado, arrodillándose asustado frente a mi jaula.

Levanté lentamente mi rostro, clavando mis ojos dorados en los suyos castaños. El hombre cayó hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa y, un segundo después, pasos se acercaron apresurados a mí.

-Fye…- susurró la voz de Kurogane frente a mí, arrodillándose- Qué… qué te han hecho…- pude percibir el dolor en su voz a medida que hablaba- Lo… lo siento… Yo… sé que te hice daño… No quería darte la espalda pero… estaba tan confundido… No sabía qué hacer…- suaves sollozos acompañaron sus palabras- Tenía miedo… No sabía cómo reaccionar… qué decir… Me dejé arrastrar lejos de ti y es por eso que ahora… ahora…

-Cállate…- susurré débilmente, cortando a mi compañero- Cállate…

Enfoqué la vista lentamente, analizando el dolor en los ojos rojos del pelinegro; su rostro desfigurado por la pena y la culpa; lágrimas rodando libremente por sus mejillas.

-Nada de esto… ha sido… culpa tuya…- sentí mi vista oscurecerse mientras dolor cubría de nuevo mis sentidos, dibujando una mueca en mi rostro.

-¡Fye!- exclamó Kurogane sacudiendo con fuerza la puerta- ¿Quién tiene la llave? ¿Quién tiene la maldita llave?

Los gritos de mi compañero, reclamando por la llave y tratando de mantenerme consciente, fueron lo último que oí antes de que el dolor me arrastrara al reino de las sombras.

* * *

Un fuerte sonido de metal contra metal me despertó.

-¡Ten cuidado con eso, idiota!- exclamó la voz de Kyle.

-¿Es necesario que cojas todo eso?- preguntó Ginryuu acercándose- Sólo debemos llevar lo necesario.

-"¿Adónde van?"

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Kamui sentado en su jaula, mirando molesto a Taicho, de pie ante él.

-Así que es cierto…- siseó el chico- Os largáis y nos dejáis aquí tirados para que muramos de hambre…

-No.- respondió el mayor- Nos trasladamos a Base Mar y os dejamos a vosotros aquí para que voléis en pedazos junto a este sitio.

-Entonces habéis logrado activar _eso_.- gruñó el guardián más joven.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Nataku, oculto de mi vista tras la figura de Ginryuu.

-Un objeto de antes de empezar la guerra. Se le llamaba zepelín.

-"¿Zepe-qué?"

-¿Hay uno en esta base?- exclamó el de cabello blanco sorprendido.

-Había.- respondió Taicho secamente, dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta del sótano con llave tras él.

El silencio cubrió el lugar. Me senté lentamente, llamando la atención de los dos prisioneros.

-¡Fye!- exclamaron al unísono.

Clavé mi mirada en la cerradura de la jaula y luego en los huesos de las alas, que ya estaban completamente desplegados. Mis heridas empezaban a sanar ahora que toda la penicilina estaba fuera de mi organismo. De un rápido movimiento partí la cerradura en dos y abrí la puerta, dirigiéndome a las jaulas de mis compañeros y repitiendo el proceso mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Nataku al salir de la jaula.

Asentí mientras me dirigía a la puerta del sótano, ya con más control sobre mis extremidades traseras. Los otros dos, con Kamui apoyado en Nataku, me siguieron. Tras partir la cerradura de la puerta salimos al hall. Estaba vacío y los últimos rayos de sol bañaban la entrada. Corrí al exterior al sentir un nuevo dolor. Pude oír las exclamaciones de los dos humanos al verme cambiar.

-Eres… eres…- titubeó Nataku mientras Kamui me dirigía una mirada de sorpresa.

Me agaché lentamente, señalando mi lomo con la cabeza. Antes de que ninguno pudiera moverse vi un objeto gigantesco y ovalado elevarse de detrás de la base, del sector C. Una explosión se oyó en el interior del edificio y, unos segundos después, el comedor estalló en una explosión de fuego y roca.

Kamui trepó rápidamente a mi lomo y Nataku se sentó tras él, más inseguro. Una vez estuvieron fuertemente agarrados a mi pelo me agaché hasta rozar el suelo con mi vientre y tensé todos mis músculos, preparándome para saltar lo máximo posible mientras diversas explosiones empezaban a engullir el resto del edificio. En cuanto oí una en el hall salté y desplegué las alas, dejando que la onda expansiva de la bomba nos alzara al cielo.

Pude oír los gritos de Kamui y Nataku en mi espalda, agarrándose con más fuerza a mí. En cuanto noté que la onda expansiva se debilitaba empecé a batir las alas, elevándome sobre las corrientes cálidas en dirección a la extraña nave que identifiqué come el zepe… lo que fuera que hubiera dicho Kamui.

-¡Estamos volando!- exclamó Nataku cuando abrió los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo…- susurró Kamui, todavía tumbado sobre mi cuello.

-¿Eso es la base?- me volví a mirar las ruinas cubiertas de fuego bajo nosotros, asintiendo lentamente.

-Eso parece…- respondió el joven separándose lentamente de mí.

Me acerqué lentamente al edificio que estaba pegado bajo la estructura de tela. Tenía dos pisos y muchas ventanas redondas. La parte delantera del segundo piso estaba hecha de cristal, a modo de observatorio. Me coloqué junto a la estructura de metal y volé suavemente, dejándome llevar por las corrientes, hasta la parte delantera. Había un par de personas allí, observando el mundo a sus pies. Me acerqué en cuanto identifiqué la cabeza rubia de Yuuto y la morena de Ryuou. Me coloqué a la izquierda del cristal pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Ryuou observaba triste el horizonte mientras Yuuto analizaba seriamente al muchacho.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Ryuou!- gritó Nataku haciéndome zumbar los oídos- ¡Estamos aquí!

Yuuto se volvió hacia nosotros abatido y, en cuando nos vio, se quedó paralizado en sus sitio. Pude ver a Kamui hacerle gestos con las manos por el rabillo del ojo. El rubio se frotó los ojos con fuerza y se pellizcó el rostro antes de hacer una mueca y volverse hacia Ryuou. El moreno casi cayó al suelo al vernos. Cuando se hubieron recuperado se acercaron corriendo al cristal y empezaron a mover los labios y gesticular. Tras unos segundos, el rubio le dijo algo al muchacho y éste se marchó. Su compañero, en cambio, me señaló confundido.

-¡Es Fye!- gritó Nataku mientras Kamui agitaba su capa negra.

Yuuto no pareció entender, por lo que Nataku siguió gritando. Gruñí suavemente mientras el de cabello negro seguía con sus gestos. Yuuto palideció de golpe y cayó hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el suelo. Abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir ningún sonido aparente. Fue entonces que volvió Ryuou acompañado de Subaru y Kazuki. Los recién llegados se abalanzaron sobre el cristal mientras el moreno se arrodillaba junto a su compañero. Yuuto gritó algo y todas sus miradas se dirigieron a mí. Pocos segundos después, el rubio tenía que taparle la boca al moreno para ahogar sus gritos mientras Kazuki y Subaru, quien estaba completamente relajado, intercambiaban algunas palabras. Cuando lograron calmar a Ryuou, los soldados se marcharon. Subaru gesticulaba a la vez que movía los labios y, encima de mí, podía ver a Kamui mover también las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Nataku.

-Estoy hablando con Subaru. Es un idioma que nos enseñó uno de los ancianos.

-¿Podrías traducirme?- pidió el de cabello blanco esperanzado.

-Claro, sólo dime qué quieres decirles.

Vi como se desarrollaba una conversación muy similar al otro lado del cristal. Se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche hablando de esa manera: Nataku decía algo y Kamui le traducía mientras, en el interior del gigantesco objeto volador, Subaru le transmitía el mensaje a Kazuki y éste le daba la respuesta. A veces el silencio cubría el lugar, puesto que los dos hermanos traductores hablaban a veces entre ellos y no traducían a sus acompañantes.

Faltaba poco para salir el sol cuando oí la voz de Shael. Viré bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes sobre mi lomo, y le llamé.

-¡SHAEL!- el llamado de Elen resonó poco después- ¡ELEN!

-¡Fye! ¿Qué haces?- gritó Kamui cuando empecé a darme la vuelta.

Paré en seco, recordando a mis compañeros sobre mi lomo.

-"No voy a arrastrarles conmigo. Debo llevarles con su familia… después podré volver con la mía."

-¡VOLVERÉ!- grité con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía de nuevo hacia el _zeplín_, o lo que fuera.

En cuanto volví a posicionarme junto a los cristales vimos abrirse la puerta. Mitsubachi apareció corriendo, seguida de Kagakusha y sus padres. Sentí mi corazón latir acelerado cuando una mancha negra borrosa entró en la habitación.

Un golpe de viento me desequilibró, impidiéndome ver quién había llegado, y me lanzó en picado. Traté de remontar cuando algo me cegó. El dolor del cambio me asaltó inmediatamente después, convirtiendo mis alas en ceniza. Pude oír los gritos angustiados de Kamui y Nataku mientras un bosque esmeralda manchado de blanco se acercaba rápidamente a nosotros y mi cuerpo cambiaba bajo ellos. Traté de colocarme horizontalmente y me dirigí hacia los árboles más grandes.

El primer impacto fue el más doloroso.

Coloqué mis patas delanteras ante mi rostro, cubriéndome el hocico. Tras atravesar varios troncos y ramas, chocamos contra el suelo. Caí sobre el costado derecho, partiéndome el brazo, varias costillas y desgarrándome la piel. Aullé de dolor mientras Kamui y Nataku se apartaban de encima de mí.

Pocos segundos después, ya con mi forma humana y con la piel terminando de restaurarse, alcé la vista al cielo y vi el objeto ovalado desaparecer lentamente tras las copas de los árboles, en dirección al mar.

* * *

Espero que se haya entendido todo… el trozo de la "semi-transformación" me costó mucho, y aún no sé si se entiende lo que quiero decir…

¿Qué tal? ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Tenéis dudas, comentarios, quejas, reclamaciones, etc.?

¡Dejad R&R y lo solucionaré lo más pronto posible! ^^

(Parece un anuncio…) No te pases ¬¬


	14. Capítulo 13

Antes que nada un aviso: este fic _**NO**_ es yaoi ni shonen-ai ni nada por el estilo. Sí, ya sé lo que dije en capítulos anteriores, pero he decidido que ni modo. Este fic trata sobre una bonita amistad, al margen de todo lo demás que haya en la historia, ¡y seguirá así!

Sé que a muchos no les va a gustar, pero es lo que hay.

Y volviendo al tema, lamento mucho no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero me había quedado sin texto e inspiración. Ya había publicado todo lo que tenía escrito y me había quedado en blanco para la continuación.

Aún así, nada es imposible ^^ Además, estas vacaciones en Barcelona me están sentando de maravilla: ¡ojalá no terminaran nunca!

Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que podáis perdonarme el retraso ^^

* * *

Capítulo 13

Reflejos

Bajé la mirada unos segundos después, observando la tierra levantada bajo mis rodillas. Empecé a tiritar al sentir el frío del ambiente y clavé de nuevo mi mirada en los pedazos de cielo rojo que asomaban entre las hojas. Noté la capa de Kamui cubrir suavemente mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo…- respondí con voz ronca- Ha sido por mi culpa…

-Es gracias a ti que estamos vivos.- soltó Nataku acercándose- De no ser por ti habríamos estallado con la base.

-Fue culpa mía que os capturaran.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Kamui arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Me oyeron hablar con el _original_.

-¿El que me atacó?- exclamó sorprendido el joven a mi lado- Pero, ¿no estaba muerto?

-Seguía con vida. Fue el mismo que te mordió, Nataku.- pude oír al aludido aguantar la respiración, esperando que continuara- Le di su merecido.

-Qué…

-Le hice sentir lo que habíais sufrido.

Tras unos minutos de silencio; durante los que Nataku y Kamui intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto y yo analicé los olores que nos rodeaban; el más joven volvió a hablar.

-Y qué pasó.- le observé interrogante- Con el vampiro.

Esbocé una mueca de satisfacción y clavé mi mirada en un matorral al oler un conejo.

-No soportó mi dolor.

Me levanté lentamente y, sin prestar atención a los otros dos, me abalancé sobre el conejo. La sorpresa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando agarré el cuello del animal con mi mano izquierda, partiéndoselo. Pero no fue por la rápida muerte de la criatura; sino por mi brazo derecho, que había permanecido inerte.

-¡Comida!- exclamó Nataku cuando vio el conejo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Fye?- preguntó Kamui al ver mi ceño fruncido.

Traté de mover el brazo, pero no dio resultado. Intenté rotar mi muñeca y mover los dedos, pero nada funcionó.

-No puedo mover el brazo derecho.- dije con un bufido de molestia.

-Nataku, prepara el conejo. Fye, siéntate y deja que lo examine.

Obedecimos sin rechistar. Mientras el de cabello blanco encendía una fogata y empezaba a afilar unas rocas para usar como cuchillo, Kamui se arrodilló a mi derecha y palpó mi brazo. De vez en cuando me pellizcaba o me pedía que me volviera y le dijera si notaba sus manos. Podía sentir frío, calor, dolor… pero no podía moverlo.

-Qué raro…- susurró Kamui- Todo parece normal y aún así…

-¿Es malo?- preguntó Nataku empezando a despellejar al conejo.

-No hay huesos rotos ni músculos rasgados. Los tendones están bien, se tensan si le muevo el brazo.- dobló mi codo hacia arriba y le señaló una zona junto al codo, indicándole el tendón- Y con la mano y los dedos es lo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puede moverlo?

-Creía que habría algo dañado de cuando se lo ha roto, pero no he encontrado nada. ¿Te ha pasado esto alguna otra vez?- me preguntó, sus miradas fijas en mí.

-Me han herido antes, pero nunca mientras cambiaba. Quizá sea por eso.- respondí observando el montoncito de vísceras y jirones de piel junto a Nataku.

-Puede ser. Aunque el verdadero problema será si no recuperas la movilidad esta noche.- susurró Kamui frotando su mentón.

Nataku dirigió su mirada hacia mí y, levantando una ceja, se volvió a donde se encontraba fija mi mirada. Dio un saltito y me observó sorprendido antes de volver a mirar las vísceras y fijarse de nuevo en mí.

-¿Quieres esto?- preguntó señalando el montoncito sangrante a su lado y despertándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! No, no, tranquilo… Sólo estaba…- el gruñido de mis tripas provocó que mi rostro enrojeciera, obligándome a apartar la vista avergonzado mientras los otros dos reían por lo bajo.

-Nataku, ¿cuándo estará listo el conejo?- preguntó Kamui- Porque Fye no es el único que está hambriento.- añadió con un poco de color en sus mejillas.

-En un rato, cuando haya cocinado la carne. Pero mientras tanto puedes comer esto si te apetece.- añadió señalando las vísceras.

-¡No seas desagradable!- exclamó el de cabello oscuro con una mueca.

-No te lo decía a ti.- respondió Nataku sacándole la lengua al tiempo que cerraba los ojos- Iba por Fye.

Aparté la mirada con mi rostro completamente rojo, tratando de evitar la mirada confundida del guardián.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó de repente- ¡No has comido desde ayer por la tarde! Nataku, pásame las sobras del conejo.

-No hace…- levanté la cabeza para detenerle pero Kamui había colocado la pequeña masa sangrante ante mí, cortando mis palabras.

-Come.- ordenó suavemente con una sonrisa- Que sabemos cómo eres, no debes avergonzarte.- Nataku asintió, también sonriente, tras él.

Empecé a comer despacio, tratando de contenerme, mientras los otros dos empezaban a clavar los pedazos de carne en unas ramas que Nataku había afilado. Después las clavaron en el suelo, acercando la carne a las llamas. Terminé de comer cuando ellos empezaban. Tras obligarme a comer un poco más de lo suyo decidimos buscar un lugar mejor dónde descansar.

Con la capa de Kamui cubriéndome, mis dos compañeros a mi espalda y el sol asomándose entre las hojas, partimos en busca de un refugio.

* * *

El sol casi había alcanzado su zenit cuando, medio dormido y caminando lentamente tras mis compañeros, olí más personas. Paré en seco, llamando la atención de Kamui, y clavé mi mirada en algún lugar frente a mí.

-¿Qué pasa, Fye?- preguntó el guardián.

Nataku se detuvo al oírle y, buscando aquello a lo que yo estaba mirando, dirigió su mirada entre los árboles.

-Hay seres humanos por aquí.- respondí dirigiéndome en dirección al olor.

-¿Humanos?- exclamaron mis compañeros siguiéndome.

Asentí lentamente y, tras varios minutos de caminata, oímos risas. Nos miramos entre confundidos y esperanzados, aumentando el ritmo. Más voces, esta vez masculinas, llegaron nuestros oídos y mis compañeros echaron a correr, frenando en seco al entrar a un claro y ser deslumbrados por la luz.

Para cuando llegué a su lado las voces se habían detenido. Se trataba de una pequeña pradera cubierta de nieve, con un gran edificio de dos pisos en el centro. Varias personas; hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos; se encontraban allí. Todos ellos vestían pieles y tenían la piel morena y los ojos y el cabello oscuros. Los que se encontraban más cerca nos observaban sorprendidos.

Una mujer de, aproximadamente, mi edad se acercó a nosotros sonriendo. Vestía una piel larga de corzo sobre prendas de ese mismo animal.

-Hacía mucho que no veíamos a gente de más allá de las montañas. ¿Qué os trae a Base Nieve?- preguntó con una voz dulce y cálida.

-¿Base Nieve?- preguntó sorprendido Kamui mientras Nataku se pellizcaba el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté al de cabello blanco.

-Base Nieve es una leyenda. Dicen que es el lugar más seguro, a excepción de Base Mar. Cuentan que los vampiros no lo encontraron porque estaba en algún lugar perdido de entre las montañas, pero que por ese mismo motivo ningún otro ser humano lo había encontrado antes.

-Es algo así.- dijo la mujer tras una pequeña risa- Pero no es la primera vez que hemos recibido visitantes. Hace muchas primaveras, según las historias antiguas, venían muchas personas más, algunas para quedarse y otras simplemente de paso. Y aquello de que los vampiros todavía no han encontrado esta base no es cierto. Hay muchos _originales_ en estas montañas, pero raramente aparecen en el prado. Aún así tenemos guardianes y soldados, por si algún día los vampiros se decidieran a atacar.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- exclamó un hombre con capa de lobo, acercándose a nosotros.

-Venimos de Base Barras.- habló Kamui, adelantándose- Nos hemos separado de nuestros compañeros y buscábamos un lugar dónde descansar y recuperarnos de nuestras heridas.

-Seguidme.- dijo el hombre tras meditar unos segundos.

Nos dirigimos al edificio observados por las demás personas que se encontraban en el prado. Los niños, a diferencia de los de Base Barras, nos observaban sin moverse de donde se habían detenido. No había cuchicheos ni murmullos, simplemente miradas curiosas. Una vez en el interior nos llevaron a una sala donde reposaba una enorme tinaja vacía. Un fuego ardía en una chimenea a la derecha de la puerta, dándole un ambiente cálido al lugar.

-Quitaos la ropa.- ordenó el hombre desde la puerta, recibiendo nuestras miradas confusas- Cuando salga quiero que os quitéis todo lo que lleváis encima para una revisión. Es algo rutinario para comprobar si hay mordeduras, supongo que lo entendéis.- asentimos- Dejad los ropajes en ese rincón y avisadme cuando estéis listos.

Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta tras él Kamui me dirigió una mirada asustada.

-Yo…- susurró.

-Creerán que es un arañazo, no te preocupes.- le respondí sonriendo.

Lentamente nos desvestimos, amontonando nuestras pertenencias en el lugar señalado. Una vez estuvimos listos y tiritando Nataku golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Entró el mismo tipo de antes junto a dos hombres más, cargando un montón de pieles cada uno.

-Separaos.- ordenó el tipo que nos había llevado hasta allí.

Obedecimos sin rechistar y los soldados se acercaron a nosotros, pidiéndonos que separáramos las piernas y levantáramos los brazos. El hombre que había hablado se acercó a mí y, mientras los otros dos observaban las cicatrices de mis compañeros, me ordenó que levantara los brazos. Alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa cuando solo levanté el izquierdo.

-No puedo mover el brazo derecho.- respondí bajando la mirada.

El otro simplemente asintió y levantó mi extremidad, observándome. Tras unos minutos de silencio durante los que buscó algo anormal en mi piel me tendió las pieles que había traído.

-Vístete.- y dirigiendo la vista a los demás, que acababan de entregar las pieles a mis compañeros, añadió- ¿Algo extraño por ahí?

-Solo cicatrices de arañazos.- fue la respuesta de ambos hombres.

-Bien. Cuando terminéis de vestiros salid de la habitación.- nos dijo- Tendré a alguien listo para mostraros las instalaciones y guiaros a los puntos de interés.

Agradecimos al hombre y, tras salir, nos vestimos con las pieles que nos habían entregado, todas ellas de ciervo.

-Gracias.- susurró Kamui, acercándose a mí y ayudándome con el jersey.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendido antes de que mi vista se viera ocultada por la piel.

-Por salvarme de aquél vampiro y no permitir que perdiera los nervios.

Había bajado la mirada y soltado mi jersey para cuando asomé mi cabeza por la obertura correcta.

-"Parece un niño pequeño."- pensé al verle.

-Pareces un niño pequeño.- soltó Nataku, haciendo que ambos enrojeciéramos.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?- exclamó Kamui molesto, dirigiéndose a un muy sonriente peliblanco.

-Me recuerdas a Kazuki tras haberle regañado.- respondió y, tras clavar su mirada en mí, añadió- ¿Y tú por qué estás colorado?

-¿Yo?- pude sentir como mi rostro se calentaba más debido a la vergüenza que sentía por haber sido pillado- Yo no…- paseé mi mirada de Nataku a Kamui, quien me observaba sorprendido.

-¡Has pensado lo mismo!- exclamó el de cabello blanco, rompiendo a reír ante mi asentimiento.

-¡Fye! ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme así?- me reprochó el menor con los ojos destellando de rabia.

-¡Lo siento! No quería pensar eso, simplemente lo pensé. ¡No tenía intención de ofenderte!- traté de decir mientras la risa de Nataku ahogaba mis palabras.

Pude ver a Kamui esbozar una sonrisa y acercarse al de cabello blanco con claras intenciones de hacer algo que el otro no olvidaría en un tiempo. Afortunadamente abrieron la puerta justo cuando el de cabello oscuro se encontraba listo para propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro a Nataku, a quien tenía agarrado del cuello de la capa, si no callaba.

La mujer que nos había recibido antes entró en la sala, sorprendida al ver a mis compañeros.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó, recibiendo una negativa de parte mía y de Nataku y un murmulló por parte de Kamui del cual solo alcancé a oír algo sobre "Irse a freír"- Glosum me ha mandado para ser vuestra guía.

-¿Glosum?- preguntó Nube tras recuperar el aliento.

-Es el hombre que os ha traído aquí. Yo soy Chunyan, encantada.

-El placer es nuestro.

Chunyan nos guió por los pasillos, indicándonos donde encontrar los baños, la cocina y el comedor. Antes de subir a las habitaciones del segundo piso nos alcanzaron unos niños.

-¡Chunyan! ¡Cuéntanos una historia!- exclamaron rodeándonos.

-Luego, niños. Estoy enseñándoles el lugar a estos viajeros.

-¡Qué vengan!- exclamó una niña, que fue apoyada por los demás nada más oír su idea.

-¿Habéis visto la Sala de las Tormentas?- preguntó un chico a Kamui, quien negó- ¡Pues venid con nosotros y os la enseñaremos! Además, en la Sala de las Tormentas es donde los mayores cuentan historias. ¡Chunyan podría contaros una!

-¿Os importa?- preguntó la guía dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-En absoluto.- respondí.

-No me importaría oír una historia de Base Nieve, la verdad.- añadió Nataku.

-Entonces será mejor que empiece hablándoos de la Sala de las Tormentas.- empezó a andar lentamente en dirección contraria mientras hablaba- Es una gran habitación donde pasamos los días de tormenta, que son los más frecuentes durante el invierno, contando historias, dibujando o cantando canciones.

-¡También es el lugar donde se cuelgan los dibujos más bonitos!- exclamó una de las niñas agarradas a Chunyan- Y también están allí los retratos.

-¡Cuéntanos la historia ya, por favor!- empezaron a pedir los niños con voz lastimera.

-¿Y qué historia queréis oír que sea tan urgente para no esperar a llegar a la Sala de las Tormentas?

-¡La de los dos hermanos!- exclamó el grupo al unísono.

Chunyan se detuvo de golpe, observándoles con ternura y tristeza.

-Pero es una historia muy triste. Y seguro que nuestros invitados también tienen historias como esta en su base.

-Pero nosotros queremos ésta… Además, las historias de su base no deben ser tan buenas como las nuestras.

-En nuestra base no contamos historias.- dijo Kamui, cortando la discusión- Así que no nos importaría oír esta historia.

-Es el típico cuento de por qué los niños no deben salir de noche.- explicó Chunyan.

-Aún así no será como los de nuestra base.- añadió Nataku.

-Está bien, como queráis.- los niños soltaron un gritito de alegría y empezaron a dar saltitos a nuestro alrededor- Pero tenéis que guardar silencio o no la contaré.- los pequeños se detuvieron nada más oírla y se cubrieron la boca con las manos.

Nosotros reímos suavemente hasta que los pequeños que se encontraban junto a nosotros nos hicieron callar.

* * *

_Esta es la historia de dos hermanos, un niño y una niña que se pasaban el día correteando y jugando entre la nieve. La niña era muy traviesa y siempre arrastraba al chico a sus travesuras. Pese a ello, era más apreciada por su padre que su hermano. El chico era amable y ayudaba siempre y en todo lo que podía. En cambio, el padre de los chicos y jefe de la base le detestaba. Se llevaban muy mal, puesto que el chico siempre desobedecía sus órdenes._

_Una noche, uno de los soldados que hacía la ronda dentro del edificio entró asustado en la Sala de las Tormentas: los hermanos no estaban en sus camas y que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Algunos buscaron en la base mientras los guardianes revisaban el perímetro, pero no les encontraron. Además, una pequeña tormenta de nieve había empezado a caer antes del anochecer, borrando todas las huellas. Al amanecer, uno de los soldados que se había quedado en la base oyó ruido en la habitación de los hermanos y, cuando abrió la puerta, les encontró saliendo de la cama._

_El jefe se enfadó mucho con ellos, ya que ambos decían que habían estado jugando en la base y que la ventana debía haberla abierto el viento. Les trasladaron a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, donde las ventanas tienen barrotes. Aún así, el jefe les dio permiso para salir con la condición de que no salieran del prado. Cuando empezó a anochecer los habitantes volvieron a la base. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que los hermanos no estaban y decidieron preguntar a los niños con quienes habían estado jugando. Éstos les dijeron que estaban jugando a esconderse y que creían que los hermanos ya habían entrado. Un grupo de guardianes, con el jefe de la base al mando, salió a buscarles y, ya de noche, oyeron aullidos y gritos humanos. Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde procedían encontraron a un _original_ con garras y colmillos teñidos de rojo. Allí se encontraban las pieles del chico, destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre, y restos de piel y cabello del muchacho. La chica también se encontraba allí, destrozada. Sus últimas palabras fueron:_

_-No hagáis daño al vampiro, es mi amigo._

_Solo el jefe volvió a la base al amanecer, sólo y malherido._

* * *

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a la puerta de la Sala de las Tormentas. Mientras entrábamos y empezábamos a observar los distintos dibujos que colgaban de las paredes, Chunyan nos contó la enseñanza que se extraía de esa historia.

-Este relato nos muestra que debemos obedecer a nuestros mayores **siempre** y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Y que no podemos confiar en los vampiros, por muy amables o buenos que parezcan.

Kamui y Nataku se observaron serios y clavaron su mirada en mí, sonriendo. Les devolví la sonrisa justo antes de que una niña se colgara de mi brazo derecho.

-¡Ven a ver esto!- exclamó- Es el dibujo de los hermanos de la historia.-me explicó mientras me arrastraba a uno de los pocos dibujos en color- Pero la Abuela siempre nos dice que no es una historia, que es algo que pasó de verdad, y que por eso tienen el dibujo aquí colgado.

-Lo cierto es que la Abuela es quien cuenta esta historia normalmente.- añadió Chunyan tras de mí, siguiéndome junto a mis compañeros y los otros niños- Es la más mayor de la base, ha visto casi cien primaveras, y siempre insiste en que la historia de los hermanos es algo que le pasó a unos niños de la base cuando ella tenía apenas tres primaveras.

-¡Es éste!- exclamó la pequeña cuando llegamos frente a la pared.

Sentí la sangre congelarse en mis venas al ver el dibujo. Estaba bien hecho y era muy real; los colores eran nítidos y podía apreciarse perfectamente el rostro de aquellos dos niños. Ambos sonreían alegremente mientras hacían una montaña de nieve.

La niña era idéntica a aquella que había visto encerrada en el infierno de fuego blanco de mis recuerdos.

El niño, era yo.

* * *

¡Tachán! ^^

No me matéis, por favor.

Intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo, el cual ya tengo pensado. Además, la semana que viene todavía tengo vacaciones, así que no creo que me cueste mucho encontrar un hueco para escribir.

Espero que todos sepáis quien es Glosum, como ha salido poquito… Es el señor ese serio al que pintan de malo en el País de Jade, el dueño de las tierras. Aquí sigue siendo tan serio como allí ^^ (Y tan bueno)

En cuanto a Chunyan he decidido que sería mejor que creciera un poquito, hasta los diecisiete o dieciocho. Quedaba mejor así ^^

Y creo que ya…

¿Quieres hacer los honores, ya que hoy has hablado poquito? (¡Sí!)

(¡Dejen R&R, porfa! ^^)

Buen chico ^^ (No soy un perro ¬¬)


	15. Capítulo 14

Vale… esto ha sido lamentable… (Muuuucho…)

Digamos que, primero por el trabajo (Jodido trabajo ¬¬) y después porque la inspiración se fue de vacaciones (Todo el jodido verano, por cierto. Muchas gracias, Inspiración ¬¬) este fic ha quedado un poco "Abandonadillo", por decir algo.

¡Pero ahora he vuelto! (¡Y también lo ha hecho la inspiración!) Así que aquí tenéis el capítulo número catorce que, para intentar compensar un poco por todo este tiempo que os he dejado con ganas de más y con el sabor amargo de promesas no cumplidas, es el más largo de toda mi historia ^^

Así que, ¡disfrutadlo! ^^ (¡Disfrutadlo! ^^)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 14

Entre la espada y la pared

-¿Ése eres tú?- susurró Kamui, a mi izquierda, tras ver el dibujo.

-Es imposible…- murmuró Nataku, junto a él- Se supone que es de hace casi cien primaveras, y él apenas tiene veinte.

-¿A qué vienen esas caras?- preguntó uno de los niños, observándonos con curiosidad- Es sólo un cuento, no tenéis que tener miedo.- soltó alegremente, recibiendo la aprobación de los demás pequeños.

-Cuántas veces voy a tener que deciros que no es un cuento.- se oyó una voz quebrada por el paso del tiempo.

Me volví rápidamente, clavando mi mirada en la anciana que se acercaba tranquilamente. Tenía el cabello tan blanco como la nieve y los ojos como el carbón encendido: negros pero tan vivos como las llamas. Su piel era oscura y su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas. Deslizó suavemente su mirada sobre mis compañeros; pero cuando se fijó en mí, una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y alegría inundó sus facciones.

-¿Fye?- balbuceó suavemente.

Pude oír a Nataku y Kamui contener la respiración mientras la anciana se acercaba a mí y alzaba sus manos a mi rostro. Traté de retroceder ante su cercanía, confundido y asustado, pero la pared me lo impidió. Empecé a revolverme, nervioso; cosa que la mujer notó, pues bajó sus manos, aunque no apartó su mirada.

-Sigues igual…- susurró- Y apenas has crecido…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté, todavía inquieto por su proximidad.

-Soy Kiri…- respondió levantando nuevamente sus manos hacia mi rostro- Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Pero tú estás tan joven…

Antes de que pudiera encontrar significado a sus palabras, la anciana envolvió mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí mis piernas flaquear y una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro cuando un fuerte dolor me golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Durante un instante, me pareció ver a una niña en el lugar de la anciana y a la chica del dibujo de pie tras ella, con sus manos cruzadas frente a su pecho, sonriendo.

-¿Yuui?- la imagen ante mí fue sustituida por los rostros preocupados de mis compañeros.

-"¿Quién es Yuui?"

-¿Yuui?- susurró la anciana, soltando su agarre en mí y clavando su mirada en la mía antes de ruborizarse- Vaya… Lo siento mucho, jovencito. Te había confundido con otro.- y, apartándose, añadió- La edad me juega malas pasadas.

-"Parece que Yuui soy yo…"- pude observar de reojo las miradas confundidas y expectantes de Kamui y Nataku- "Será mejor seguir la corriente."

-No te preocupes.- respondí frotándome el brazo derecho con la mueca de dolor todavía en mi rostro- Aunque yo no diría que la edad te ha afectado mucho.- agregué sonriendo a medias.

La anciana soltó una alegre y sonora carcajada, provocando que las personas en la sala, que hasta ahora nos miraban con curiosidad, sonrieran.

-Ya ves, sigo en forma.- dijo dándome un golpecito en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Qué manía de golpearme en los brazos! Hana y tú debéis ser familia, ¡las dos estáis siempre igual!- exclamé con una sonrisa, bromeando.

-"¿Quién es Hana?"

-Has dicho…- clavé mi mirada en la suya oscura, que volvía a observarme como a alguien que no hubiera visto en años- Hana…

-Es una de los Ancianos de nuestra base.- respondió Kamui, avanzando un poco en nuestra dirección- Le gusta molestar a los guardianes a base de suaves puñetazos en los brazos.

-Y siempre dice que no se preocupen, que si algo les pasara ella sigue en suficiente buena forma como para ocuparse de un regimiento de _originales_.- añadió Nataku, sonriendo.

Les dirigí una mirada agradecida antes de volverme a la anciana, quien parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en la punta de sus botas.

-Claro, vuestra base… No sé por qué se me ha ocurrido pensar esa tontería… La edad… Tiene que ser la edad…- murmuraba con ojos tristes.

-Kiri,- susurré colocando una mano en su hombro, intentando encontrar su mirada entre la cascada de nieve que ocultaba su rostro- ¿Conoces a Hana?

-No. No a la que vosotros conocéis.- lentamente alzó la mirada a mi rostro, pero en realidad estaba observando algo que había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás- Pero conocí a una Hana. Era como una hermana para mí.- su mirada se enfocó en algo detrás de mi cabeza y, cuando me volví, estaba cara a cara con el dibujo de los dos hermanos.

Observé a la niña, aquella que había visto en aquella… pesadilla. Aquella a quien la anciana observaba con ojos llorosos.

-Ella se llamaba Hana, ¿verdad?- pregunté, observando como Kiri volvía a clavar la mirada en el suelo antes de asentir.

-Yo era tan joven cuando sucedió que apenas la recuerdo.- su voz sonó más quebrada que antes, provocando que los niños y Chunyan la observaron preocupados- Es como intentar recordar un sueño. Cada vez que parece que lo tienes, se escurre entre tus dedos.- alzó las manos frente a ella, flexionando sus huesudos dedos como para ayudarnos a entender- Y a él tampoco le recuerdo mucho.- añadió, observando el dibujo del chico antes de clavar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en los míos- Pero recuerdo que tenía la mirada más extraña que hubiera visto nunca. Sus ojos parecían azules pero, según la luz, cambiaban de color.- alzó una mano para posarla en mi mejilla, provocando que me tensara, pero no me aparté- Como los tuyos. Y su nombre…- un sollozo escapó de sus labios al tiempo que volvía a apartar la mirada y su mano empezaba a temblar suavemente- Al líder no le gustaba nada. Y ponía a los adultos nerviosos.- rió suavemente, como recordando alguna situación graciosa- Nunca comprendí por qué le habían llamado así si les daba tanto miedo…- lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando clavó su mirada en la mía- Se llamaba Fye.- pude ver a Kamui y Nataku tensarse e intercambiar una mirada.

-Abuela,- murmuró Chunyan, acercándose con una sonrisa triste y preocupación en su mirada- deberías ir a tomar un poco de aire. Además, nuestros invitados deben estar cansados.- Kamui se volvió levemente, intentando ocultar un bostezo.

-Sí, tienes razón.- respondió la anciana, tranquilizándose y secándose el rostro con la manga- Además, ¿no había alguien que quería que le ayudara a hacer un hombre de nieve?- añadió alegremente, viéndose rodeada por niños que gritaban alegremente para captar su atención- Vamos, niños, adelantaos y empezad a juntar nieve. ¡Vamos a hacer el hombre de nieve más grande que haya visto esta base!- los pequeños salieron corriendo, gritando despedidas en nuestra dirección- Y, Yuui.- volví mi mirada a Kiri, quien me observaba con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible por su color de piel- Siento mucho la escenita que he montado. La edad me juega malas pasadas.- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-No pasa nada.- respondí sonriendo- Me alegro de haberte conocido.

-Gracias.- susurró suavemente antes de darse la vuelta y marchar tranquilamente hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose a su encuentro con los niños.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como se cerró la puerta tras la anciana. Volví mi mirada al cuadro, tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo relacionado con lo que Kiri había estado contando.

-Esto me da escalofríos.- murmuró Nataku, frotándose los costados, también con la mirada fija en el dibujo.

-¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que el mocoso ese sea algún familiar tuyo?- preguntó Kamui, acercándose a mí sin despegar los ojos de los dos hermanos.

-Lo dudo. El chico muere al final, ¿no lo recuerdas?- respondí y, antes de que alguien dijera algo más, un bostezo escapó de mis labios.

Una suave risa llamó nuestra atención. Chunyan, de pie tras nosotros, nos observaba divertida.

-Si queréis, puedo llevaros a una habitación para que podáis descansar.- dijo, observando como Nataku luchaba contra un bostezo de su parte.

-Estaríamos muy agradecidos.- afirmó Kamui, apartando la mirada del cuadro.

-En ese caso, seguidme.- la mujer nos guió por la planta baja hasta las escaleras al segundo piso y nos indicó una habitación.

Tras hablar con Kamui para que nos avisaran al atardecer, se marchó y cerramos la puerta. La habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, lo suficiente como para que cupieran dos camas, un armario y una mesita entre ellas.

Nataku se dejó caer en una de las camas, susurrando palabras que quedaron ahogadas por la almohada en que había hundido su rostro, mientras Kamui se estiraba, sentado a los pies de la otra. Yo me dirigí, lentamente, a la cabecera de la del guardián, sentándome con un sonoro y no intencionado bostezo.

Una suave risa llenó la habitación poco después y, cuando pasó, Nataku se sentó en la cama, observándome con curiosidad.

-Oye "Yuui",- la burla estaba patente en el nombre- ¿con quién estabas hablando antes de caer?- le observé sorprendido mientras, junto a mí, Kamui se inclinaba con curiosidad para poder ver mi rostro- Ya sabes, antes de que cayéramos. ¿A quién le dijiste que volverías?

-¿Le entendiste?- preguntó el guardián, sus codos resbalando sobre sus rodillas de manera que se inclinó bruscamente, aunque sin caer de la cama.

El de cabello blanco dirigió una mirada divertida y sorprendida al otro.

-¿Tú no?- el de cabello oscuro negó, y la mirada del joven pasó a una de miedo- Fye, ¿qué…?- la pregunta flotó en el aire, dibujando círculos en mi mente mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Poco antes de salir del bosque nos alcanzó el vampiro negro. Nos rodeó lentamente, observándonos. Parecía que nos estuviera analizando y, después de varios minutos se decidió a atacar. Le esquivamos y, mientras le gritaba a Kazuki que se marchara, el vampiro me mordió.- cerró los ojos ante el dolor del recuerdo- Después de aquello sólo recuerdo que sentí como mi cuerpo ardía y, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, estaba en un lugar desconocido. Solo, desnudo y dolorido.- lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras suaves sollozos escapaban de sus labios._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Subaru estaba tendido en el suelo, con un corte sangrante en la cabeza; Kamui estaba de pie frente a él y un _original_ adulto, negro de ojos rojos, le tenía atrapado entre sus garras y había hundido sus colmillos en su hombro izquierdo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kurogane descendió rápidamente, empezando a recorrer la herida de Kamui con su cuchillo, abriéndola, para que expulsara el veneno. Subaru me observaba desde el suelo, demasiado confundido para pensar, pero corrió junto a su hermano al oírle gritar y ayudó a Kurogane a sujetarle para que no se hiciera más daño._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te transformaste.- susurré, atrayendo la atención de mis compañeros- Nataku. Te transformaste. Kamui no llegó a hacerlo.

-Que se…- balbuceó el guardián, pasando su mirada entre nosotros, demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

-Quieres decir…- murmuró el joven, ignorando al otro- Si no me hubiera transformado…

-Tu cuerpo ya había empezado a adaptar algunas características de tu forma vampírica cuando expulsamos la sangre contaminada. De haber pasado toda la noche transformado lo más seguro es que hubiera más cambios, pero, afortunadamente para ti, sólo ha sido éste. O, ¿hay algo más que no nos hayas contado?- mi voz sonó fría, provocando que Nataku temblara levemente y se encogiera sobre sí mismo.

-No…- dijo débilmente y, tras un carraspeo, añadió- Lo único diferente ha sido eso, no he notado nada más.- asentí levemente y dejé escapar un bostezo, que ayudó a que mis compañeros se relajaran.

-Bueno, no es tan malo si te lo miras bien. Puede resultarte útil saber qué dicen los vampiros.- exclamó Kamui, acariciando su mentón con mirada pensativa- Puede resultar muy, pero que muy útil.- Nataku soltó un suspiro molesto ante la actitud del guardián y, con un par de palabras ininteligibles, se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en la cama.

-Buenas noches.- murmuró, levantando una mano hacia nosotros y agitándola en señal de despedida.

Kamui le observó divertido antes de negar con la cabeza, una sonrisita jugando en sus labios.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, me levanté y me tumbé sobre mi costado izquierdo en el espacio entre las camas, usando mi brazo como almohada mientras el derecho descansaba inerte, apoyado en mis costillas.

-Que descanséis bien.- susurré, sintiendo como empezaba a hundirme en el tan esperado sueño.

Pude oír el sonido de la madera crujir cuando Kamui se tumbó en su cama. Lo último que oí fue su bufido molesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuve acariciando mi costado durante todo el camino hacia el comedor, tratando de ignorar el tarareo satisfecho de Kamui y la mirada curiosa de Nataku, clavada en mi espalda.

-"No ha sido buena idea dormir en el suelo."- pensé, soltando un resoplido de molestia- "De haber sabido que iba a doler tanto al despertar, no lo hubiera hecho."

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó el de cabello blanco al fin, cuando estábamos frente a las puertas que nos separaban de la cena.

-¡Nada, nada!- la voz de Kamui sonó "demasiado" feliz mientras sentía su mirada unirse a la de Nataku en ese "interesante" punto de mi espalda.

Todo quedó olvidado cuando empezamos a comer. Caldo de ave, filete de alce, bayas silvestres, puré de algo desconocido pero de delicioso olor… Había momentos en que creía no poder aguantar más la tentación de dejar los cubiertos de hueso a un lado y dejarme llevar por esos provocativos aromas. Por las pintas de mis compañeros, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de comer salimos al prado. Lo primero que nos llamó la atención fue una enorme figura de nieve junto a la puerta. Estaba formada por tres esferas: la superior más pequeña que la inferior. En la de abajo no había nada; la central tenía una rama a cada costado, semejando brazos; y la superior tenía un par de piedras como ojos, una ramita en el lugar en que debería estar la nariz y una sonrisa a base de piedras. Un par de niños estaban junto a ella, con un montón de hojas de pino en la mano, estirándose lo más que podían para colocárselas en la cabeza para simular el cabello. Nataku les ayudó a colocarlas y, una vez terminado el muñeco, mis compañeros empezaron una "guerra de bolas de nieve" con los niños, mientras yo y los más pequeños les animábamos, sentados junto al sonriente hombre de nieve.

Tras lanzarse esferas blancas durante un buen rato, y ya exhaustos y derrotados, los dos jóvenes se rindieron ante la experiencia y superioridad numérica de los nativos de Base Nieve.

-"¿A quién se le ocurre retar a todos los críos contra sólo ellos dos?"

En ese momento, Kiri y una niña de cabello y ojos tan oscuros como los suyos, salieron de la base.

-Disculpad. Nos gustaría ir a recoger bayas al bosque, pero todos los soldados están ocupados y no se nos permite salir sin escolta. Vosotros sois soldados, ¿no es cierto?- habló la muchacha, quien se había adelantado a la anciana.

-Nataku es soldado. Kamui y yo somos guardianes nocturnos.- respondí mientras mis compañeros intentaban recuperar el aliento.

-Entonces, ¿nos acompañáis?- preguntó la niña, ilusionada.

-Star, no molestes a nuestros invitados. Ya iremos mañana.- interrumpió Kiri al llegar junto a nosotros.

-Por mí no es ningún problema.- contesté, sonriendo- ¿Vosotros qué decís?- los otros dos asintieron, ya con sus respiraciones reguladas, y se levantaron.

-No es ninguna molestia.

-Será un placer acompañaros.

La niña dio un par de saltitos de alegría antes de volverse a la anciana, quien parecía estar pensando la respuesta.

-Por favor…- murmuró.

-Está bien, está bien.- respondió la anciana, sonriéndole, mientras la pequeña volvía a dar unos cuantos saltos antes de abrazarse a ella- Pero nosotros vamos a tener que guiarles, así que no vas a poder despistarte como haces siempre, ¿de acuerdo?- la niña asintió vigorosamente sin soltarse.

Unos minutos después estábamos en el bosque. Durante el camino, Kiri nos explicó que la niña, Star, era su nieta y que le había prometido ir a buscar bayas con ella aquél día. Al parecer, las frutas que buscaban solo crecían en la ladera de una de las montañas a las que únicamente se podía acceder con escolta. Según los Ancianos de Base Nieve, las montañas estaban habitadas por _originales_ que, pese a no haber atacado nunca el prado, no podían tomarse a la ligera. Además, las bayas estaban envueltas en cascarones duros como la piedra y recubiertos de púas que sólo se abrían durante las últimas horas de sol. Normalmente, cuando se llegaba a la base después de realizar aquel trayecto, el sol se estaba poniendo.

-¿Y dice que están buenas?- preguntó Nataku, tan emocionado como la chica ante la perspectiva de poder probar las bayas-cascarón.

-Te han gustado demasiado las de la comida, por lo que veo. Piensa que en el lugar al que nos dirigimos no va a haber.- comentó Kamui, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del de cabello blanco.

-Siempre puedo llevarme algunas, ¿no?- la anciana asintió sonriente ante la mirada rogante del joven, quien sonrió ampliamente al recibir la respuesta que tanto deseaba- No puedo esperar para ver la cara de Kazuki cuando las…- el silencio cubrió al grupo y los rostros de mis compañeros, al igual que el mío, se ensombrecieron- La verdad, es que no puedo esperar para ver el rostro de Kazuki. Con o sin bayas.- murmuró el de cabello blanco.

-Yo también echo de menos a Subaru.- susurró Kamui.

-¿Son familia vuestra?- preguntó Kiri con suavidad, observándonos cuidadosamente.

Ambos asintieron, mientras que yo simplemente aparté la mirada.

El resto del trayecto pasó en silencio, solo roto por el suave tarareo de Star de vez en cuando.

No pasó mucho antes de llegar a la montaña y empezar a ascender por un caminito tortuoso pero, para cuando llegamos a la mitad de ésta y encontramos las bayas, el sol empezaba a ponerse.

Me moví nervioso durante el rato que la niña y la anciana pasaron recogiendo los frutos con la ayuda de Nataku y Kamui. Para cuando estuvimos listos para irnos, no mucho después, ya estaba completamente seguro de que no llegaría a la base aquel día.

Fue cuando conseguí relajarme un poco que noté el olor de una manada de lobos a ambos lados del camino, acercándose. Apenas unos segundos después, los animales saltaron frente a nosotros.

-"Maldita sea. Soy un estúpido, ¡debí haberme dado cuenta antes!"

Pude ver de reojo, para empeorar las cosas, como mis compañeros dirigían las manos hacia el lugar donde deberían estar sus pistolas, solo para darse cuenta que nunca había recibido las armas en primer lugar.

Los lobos avanzaban lentamente hacia nosotros desde ambos costados del camino. Kiri y Star, entre mis compañeros y yo, estaban abrazadas e intentando contener el miedo. Los animales, que gruñían con el lomo erizado, no habían tenido la suerte de su lado en una buena temporada. Estaban flacos y el sonido de sus tripas casi podía oírse por encima de sus propios gruñidos. La satisfacción por haber encontrado unas, en apariencia, indefensas presas, casi podía palparse en el aire.

-¡Largo!- los lobos ante mí retrocedieron un poco, sorprendidos por mi grito, mientras que los del otro lado se detenían- ¡Fuera de aquí, bestias inmundas!

-¡Eso, marchaos!- exclamó Nataku a mi espalda, provocando que los animales frente a él dieran unos pasos hacia atrás.

Kamui se unió pronto al de cabello blanco y, un instante después, Kiri y Star se unieron a los gritos.

El sol empezó a ocultarse tras las montañas, tiñendo el cielo y las cumbres nevadas de rojo.

Uno de los lobos frente a mí, un animal gris de brillantes ojos dorados, decidió que el hambre era mayor que el miedo y saltó directo a mi garganta.

Con un golpe con la izquierda le lancé contra la ladera de la montaña antes de que tuviera tiempo a rozarme.

Pero aquello fue una señal para los otros lobos, quienes empezaron a acercarse lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que, poco a poco, iban llenándose con más miedo.

El sol había desaparecido completamente y el cielo comenzaba a adquirir un tono azul oscuro, revelando a unos pocas estrellas tintineantes.

Me lancé gritando hacia adelante al sentir como mi espalda chocaba contra Kiri, provocando que los lobos saltaron hacia atrás y, por la expresión en los ojos del lobo gris, supe que los míos no eran los de un humano.

Con un rugido, más parecido al de un animal que al de un hombre, alcé mi brazo derecho al tiempo que la manga explotaba desde dentro, revelando los huesos del ala abiertos completamente.

Caí a cuatro patas al sentir mi otra ala abrirse y mis huesos empezar a crecer, ignorando los gritos sorprendidos y asustados de aquellos a mi espalda.

Los lobos se apartaron, gimiendo, mientras el abrigo se desgarraba al alargarse mi cola. Apenas un instante después, tanto ésta como las alas, plegadas junto al brazo, empezaron a recubrirse de carne y piel y, cuando los animales parecían listos para salir en desbandada, mis garras crecieron y mis piernas se partieron, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y lanzándome bocabajo al suelo. Uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre mi espalda y, aprovechando el momento de debilidad, se dio la vuelta y clavó sus colmillos en mi nuca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un rugido resonó en el edificio y la cabeza de Elen apareció en la puerta, seguida de una zarpa que lanzó a los _humanos_ contra la pared a mi izquierda. Shael corrió hacia ella, quien no podía pasar por la entrada debido a su gran tamaño. Me disponía a seguirle cuando oí ladridos tras de mí y unos colmillos se clavaron en mi lomo._

_Apenas oí a mi familia gritar mi nombre sobre mi propio grito de dolor y, en un intento desesperado de liberarme de las fauces que me habían apresado, lancé los brazos hacia atrás, ensartando al _humano_ con las alas y desgarrándole al abrirlas con un golpe seco._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de darme cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, lancé los brazos hacia atrás, no sin cierto dolor por el cambio, y abrí las alas con un golpe seco.

Un aullido desgarrador resonó en el valle a nuestros pies, acompañado del sonido de un cuerpo al quebrarse. Una lluvia de sangre y órganos empapó mis costados y, con una sonrisa, observé la cabeza del lobo gris caer inerte junto a mí.

Me levanté en medio segundo, con los jirones de lo que había sido mi ropa resbalando sobre mi piel, con mi cuerpo ya completo y empezando a recubrirse de pelo.

No les di a los lobos más que eso. Una vez en pie, me lancé sobre ellos y capturé a uno en mis fauces, partiéndole el cuello, mientras le arrancaba a otro la caja torácica con las garras. Los demás salieron corriendo, al igual que los del otro lado.

Con un bufido de satisfacción, bajé la cabeza y le arranqué una pata al cadáver más cercano, engulléndola sin masticar.

-¡Monstruo!- la voz de Kiri temblaba tan visiblemente como ella, a quien observé de reojo antes de seguir comiendo.

La mujer tenía los ojos desorbitados, el cabello despeinado y apretaba a Star fuertemente contra su pecho. La niña estaba temblando todavía más que su abuela y lloraba con el rostro escondido entre las pieles de la mujer.

-Kiri, tranquila…- murmuró la voz de Kamui mientras me dirigía al siguiente cuerpo relamiéndome el hocico ensangrentado- Fye está de nuestro lado, no hará daño a nadie.

-¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un vampiro!- la manera en que pronunció la palabra "vampiro", tan llena de asco y odio, causó que me atragantara con el hueso que acababa de meterme en la boca, por lo que tosí un par de veces, cosa que asustó todavía más a las de Base Nieve, antes de regurgitarlo junto a un bocado de carne y comérmelo de nuevo- ¡Cómo…! Espera…- su voz se volvió suave de repente, como un susurro para mis compañeros, pero que yo podía oír sin el más leve problema- Has dicho Fye. Ése… ese "monstruo" se llama Fye.- la mujer dejó escapar un sonido ahogado antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

-¡Abuela!- gritó Star, quien se vio de repente sin protección ante una criatura que le habían enseñado a odiar y temer.

Gritos resonaron por el valle, llamando a nieta y abuela. Al parecer, los de la base se habían dado cuenta de que se habían marchado con los recién llegados, pues nuestros nombres, el de Yuui en lugar del de Fye, resonaron poco después, cuando empezaba a limpiar mi hocico y patas de sangre y vísceras.

-Llámales.- le dijo Kamui suavemente a la niña, arrodillándose junto a ella- Nosotros tenemos que irnos.- su mirada se clavó en la mía y, cuando hube terminado de lamer la sangre de mis garras asentí.

La pequeña empezó a gritar por ayuda y, no mucho después, unos pequeños puntos luminosos se hicieron visibles subiendo por el tortuoso caminito.

Para cuando el equipo de búsqueda hubo llegado junto a la niña y la anciana inconsciente, me encontraba volando verticalmente hacia la cima de la montaña, con mis compañeros agarrados casi dolorosamente al pelo de mi lomo y los improperios de Kamui y las súplicas de Nataku respecto a mi descabellado vuelo.

Cuando la montaña desapareció de bajo mi estómago y empezaba a colocarme horizontalmente, para alivio de mis compañeros, algo me golpeó en la frente contundentemente y la oscuridad me envolvió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y fin del capítulo catorce! ^^

Veamos. Kiri, Hana, Star y el lobito gris (¿Y ése para qué lo quieres?) son de mi invención y, consecuentemente, de mi propiedad.

**Kiri**: Niebla

**Hana**: Flor

**Star**: Estrella (Éste es en inglés)

**Yuui**: Spoiler de Celes. Los que lo hayan leído, lo saben; los que no, no voy a joderos la sorpresa ^^

Y creo que ya está dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir.

¡Ah, sí! Una curiosidad: Vuelvo al ciclo ^^ Estamos en sábado.

(¡Dejen R&R, porfa! ^^) ^^


	16. Capítulo 15

¡Hola a todos los que todavía siguen allí! Sinceramente, lamento muchísimo la espera. He tenido problemas con el ordenador y escribir casi todo el capítulo de nuevo en otro no me parecía una opción factible, sobretodo porque no soy capaz de reescribir algo por segunda vez. Cada vez que lo vuelvo a escribir sale peor (Algunos podréis hacer aquí una comparación con algo referente a Fei Wong Reed si habéis leído lo suficiente ^^… Que, por cierto, ¿no va a salir en la historia?) No lo creo…

Así que, una vez arreglado el tema de las disculpas, ¡disfrutad el capítulo! ^^ (¡Eso! ^^)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 15

Los ojos del pasado

El viento chocaba fuertemente contra mi rostro, impidiéndome oír con claridad qué estaban gritando mis compañeros pero, antes de poder abrir los ojos, caí de estómago sobre una superficie blanda y fría por la que resbalé un poco antes de detenerme y quedar cubierto parcialmente por ésta. Levanté la cabeza poco a poco al sentir el peso de mis compañeros desaparecer de mi lomo y pude ver que había caído en la cima de la montaña.

Había pocos árboles, aunque grandes y cubiertos de hojas verde oscuro, casi negro; y la nieve que se acumulaba allí había formado una capa lo suficientemente profunda como para que hubiera quedado enterrado un metro bajo ésta y no hubiera llegado a tocar el suelo.

Me levanté lentamente, tratando de encontrar más heridas aparte del golpe en la frente, del que había escapado un pequeño hilillo de sangre antes de cerrarse. Al no encontrar nada, me dispuse a volverme hacia mis compañeros, a quienes olía tras de mí y podía oír murmurar maldiciones contra todos los pájaros de la región, cuando dos _originales_ jóvenes entraron en mi campo de visión.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo paralizarse por el miedo. Tras los dos cachorros se erguía el mayor _original_ que hubiera visto nunca: tenía la altura del edificio central de Base Barras, de tres pisos, y la longitud de su muralla, contando la cola. Su pelaje gris oscuro centelleaba bajo la luz de la luna mientras sus ojos de obsidiana me observaban fríamente. Pude sentir mis patas doblarse, incapaces de sostener mi tembloroso cuerpo, atrapando mi cola bajo mi estómago. Mis orejas estaban fuertemente pegadas a mi cráneo mientras trataba de apartar mi mirada de la suya, sin éxito. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo… Sabía que con un mero mordisco aquella criatura podía partirme por la mitad… Pero la sensación de que aquel vampiro también era consciente de ello era aún más atemorizante. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a gemir levemente, como un cachorro asustado, y la mirada del vampiro se hizo más penetrante al tiempo que acercaba su rostro hacia el mío. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cubrí mi cabeza con las patas, gimiendo más fuerte.

-"Estoy muerto."- la imagen de Kurogane y Tomoyo apareció en mi mente- "Lo siento…"- pude sentir el aliento del vampiro en mi nuca, erizando el pelo de mi lomo.

-¡Apártate de Fye!- gritó una voz y, con el sonido de un golpe seco, el vampiro se alejó.

-"Kamui… Nataku…"- la imagen de los cuerpos mutilados de mis compañeros en una piscina de sangre rodeada de blanco inundó mi mente y, antes de darme cuenta de lo que ocurría, algo cálido bañaba mi garganta mientras estaba en el aire.

Un fuerte golpe me devolvió a la realidad. Estaba tirado en el suelo con la espalda latiéndome de dolor.

-"Voy a acabar con un moratón enorme."- sacudí la cabeza mentalmente ante lo tonto de mi pensamiento antes de levantar la vista.

Sangre salía a borbotones del mordisco en el cuello del gigante. Sonreí satisfecho al ver su mirada de sorpresa, pero maldije por lo bajo al ver que la herida se cerraba rápidamente. Kamui y Nataku corrieron hacia mí, un par de piedras en sus manos, mientras me levantaba.

-Gracias…- susurré colocándome entre los humanos y el vampiro- Manteneos tras de mí pase lo que pase.- el de cabello blanco asintió, pasándole el mensaje al guardián un instante después.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Farolillo?- murmuró el vampiro con una voz claramente femenina y, lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba escondido bajo el estómago de Elen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¡Eres demasiado lenta, Abuela! Así no me cogerás nunca.- exclamé con una suave risa, observando al gigante oscuro con Shael a mi lado, quien también se había ocultado bajo nuestra madre._

_-¿De verdad crees eso, Farolillo?- preguntó ella con burla y, un instante después, algo se enroscó en mi pata trasera derecha y me tenía colgando bocabajo ante el hocico de la giganta- Te pillé.- rió ella._

_-¡No se vale usar la cola!- exclamé con falsa molestia mientras me revolvía en su agarre- ¡Y no me llames Farolillo! ¡Me llamo Fye!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Observé con sorpresa a la hembra ante mí, intentando aceptar lo que acababa de recordar. Abandonando mi postura de ataque me senté sobre las patas traseras, ladeando la cabeza levemente.

-Fye,- siseó Nataku a mi espalda- ¿qué haces?

-Ha vuelto a usar la cola.- murmuré como respuesta, recordando el golpe en el estómago que me había lanzado hacia atrás- Sigue sin poder atraparme.- añadí con un sonrisita pícara, irguiéndome exageradamente.

-Farolillo…- susurró con una mirada tierna, agachando la cabeza para quedar a mi nivel- Me alegro de volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Abuela.- respondí acercándome y frotando mi cabeza contra su mejilla.

La exclamación de sorpresa del de cabello blanco tras de mí no pasó desapercibida, como tampoco lo hizo la del guardián cuando se enteró de lo que había dicho.

-Chicos, os presento a mi abuela.- reí, volviéndome hacia ellos.

Ambos me observaron con la boca abierta, titubeando, y apretando las piedras en sus manos, como si no supieran qué hacer con ellas.

-¿Tu abuela?- murmuró finalmente Kamui- Ese… Esa… ¿Tienes a un _original_ como familia?- consiguió preguntar tras varios intentos fallidos.

-En realidad, mi madre y mi hermano también lo son.- contesté, sonriendo ante el rostro de Nataku antes de traducirle la respuesta al guardián, pues sabía que estaba recordando aquella conversación en la azotea de Base Barras.

-Farolillo,- llamó la vampira, provocando que me volviera de nuevo hacia ella- ¿qué te ha pasado?- la observé con duda, sin entender a qué se refería- No me has reconocido antes, y me gusta creer que no soy fácil de olvidar.- explicó sonriente.

-Si algo no eres es una del montón, Abuela.- respondí, siguiendo un poco con la broma antes de ponerme serio de nuevo- No sé qué me pasó, pero no consigo recordar nada de antes de hace cinco años. Bueno, sólo pocas escenas, detalles sin importancia. Siento mucho haberte atacado, Abuela, pero mis amigos estaban en peligro.

-Me alegra saber que mi nieto favorito sigue los pasos de su madre.- rió acariciándome con suavidad- Humanos y vampiros no son incompatibles. Tú eres la prueba de ello.

-No sé si yo soy el mejor ejemplo.- respondí apartando la mirada- Ni siquiera sé qué soy.

-Eres Fye.- contestó ella, como si aquello fuera respuesta suficiente, y, ante mi mirada, añadió- Eres Farolillo.

-Eh… ¿Fye?- murmuró Nataku tras de mí, todavía sin soltar las piedras- ¿Por qué te llama Farolillo?

-¿Farolillo?- rió Kamui, observándome divertido.

-No sé.- volviéndome hacia la vampira, la observé interrogativamente.

-Fye es una palabra antigua, de cuando los _originales_ vivíamos en otro mundo.- el de cabello blanco traducía suavemente tras de mí mientras los dos cachorros junto a mi abuela escuchaban con atención- En vuestro idioma significaría algo como: "La luz que marca el final del túnel". En resumen, Farolillo.

-¿El final del túnel? ¿Por qué me pondría Elen ese nombre?- pude oír a Nataku murmurar algo sobre el color de mi pelo, pero decidí ignorarle.

-Porque eres el vínculo entre _originales_ y humanos. Eres quien marca el final de este tiempo de guerra y odio. Gracias a ti, puede haber paz.- pude sentir como si me encogiera ante la grandeza de sus palabras, sintiéndome pequeño y desnudo ante una multitud de gente y vampiros sin rostro ni olor.

-"¿Paz? Qué se supone que soy, ¿un ángel?"

-Pero yo no… No puedo ser…- agaché la cabeza al tiempo que temblaba con suavidad, sintiendo la presión de los ojos de todos sobre mí- No sé qué soy, Abuela. No sé quién soy.

-Fye.- sorprendido por la voz seria que me había llamado, me volví para ver a Kamui a mi lado, sin las piedras en sus manos- No sé qué está pasando aquí, ya que Nataku se iba atascando de vez en cuando,- el aludido se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, dejando caer las rocas a su lado- pero sea lo que sea, déjalo ya. Si estás incómodo con la situación, no te rompas la cabeza con ella. O sino, yo mismo voy a abrírtela de un tortazo.- como para enfatizar su punto me dio un suave golpe en el brazo- Te necesitamos con nosotros, Fye. Nataku y yo, pero también Kurogane y Tomoyo.- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, recordando a mi familia humana- Y tu madre y tu hermano también, estoy seguro. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Seguro que hasta tu abuela te necesita, y ella debe ser el mayor vampiro que existe!- la aludida rió con suavidad, asintiendo- Así que deja lo de perderte en la luna para otro día, ¿vale?- con suavidad, agaché la cabeza hasta que mis ojos quedaron al mismo nivel que su rostro.

-Gracias, Kamui, por mucho que no me entiendas. Necesitaba que alguien me diera un golpe.- susurré frotando mi cabeza contra el chico, quien retrocedió un poco para mantener el equilibrio.

-De nada, de nada. Supongo.- respondió él rascándome detrás de las orejas, con lo que empecé a ronronear sonoramente.

Una vez más tranquilos seguimos a la Abuela a través de los pocos árboles capaces de sobrevivir allí arriba. Sobre mi lomo, mis compañeros se envolvían lo máximo que podían con las ropas que llevaban, abrazándose para darse calor ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido de sus organismos.

Pocos minutos más tarde llegamos a un barranco, aunque las paredes de éste apenas le llegaban al pecho a la Abuela, a quien los jóvenes habían llamado Gran Madre. Al adentrarnos un poco descubrimos que se abría al final, revelando un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que la giganta pudiera estirarse completamente en el suelo y no tocar las paredes. Varios _originales_ se encontraban allí, de distintos tamaños y tonos de gris, mayoritariamente oscuro. Varios pares de ojos de diferentes colores se fijaron en nosotros y, tras inclinar la cabeza ante la Abuela, algunos me saludaron.

-¡Vaya Fye! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

-¿Te has hecho amigos entre los humanos? ¡Buen trabajo, chico!

La giganta se volvió levemente mientras los dos jóvenes se dirigían a un macho casi negro junto a un par de cuerpos de lobo.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos, Farolillo?- negué con suavidad, sintiendo como mis compañeros se revolvían incómodos en mi espalda, observando a los _originales_- Es lo que solemos llamar una Puerta. La mayoría desaparecieron tras el primer siglo después de La Llegada, pero todavía quedan algunas. Este lugar, la Puerta al Khahiir, al Mar de Fuego, fue una de las últimas en cerrarse y, por su posición aislada del resto del mundo, todavía perdura.

-¿Puerta?- preguntamos Nataku y yo al unísono, mientras la Abuela reía y Kamui pasaba la mirada por nosotros confundido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acurrucados junto al fuego, mis compañeros observaban la carne que, enganchada en unas ramas sobre las llamas, iba cocinándose. Yo estaba tumbado a su espalda, de manera que ellos podían apoyarse en mí mientras esperaban para comer. Tras de mí, la Abuela cubría la boca de la cueva, impidiendo que entrara el frío del ambiente. Tras varios minutos de silencio, la vampira soltó un suspiro que agitó nuestro cabello como una suave brisa.

-Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis más sobre La Llegada y las Puertas.- habló la Abuela con seriedad, llamando nuestra atención.

La vampira tenía su mirada de obsidiana fija en el fuego, destellando levemente ante los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su anciana mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Apenas recuerdo cómo era nuestro mundo natal. Siempre que intento rememorarlo se me aparece como un lugar sin sol, con cielo de roca y plantas luminosas. Mi abuela solía hablarnos a mis hermanos y a mí del tiempo en el que vivíamos en la superficie, donde éramos depredadores menores, antes de que el sol escupiera fuego sobre nosotros, obligándonos a refugiarnos bajo tierra. Allí estábamos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia: sombras en un mundo de oscuridad, con ojos que se confundían con los destellos de las plantas. Era un buen lugar._

_Pero nada dura para siempre. Poco a poco, el fuego solar fue devorando nuestro cielo de roca al mismo tiempo que el suelo se fundía a nuestros pies. Cada vez nos quedaba menos espacio, por lo que las luchas entre clanes fueron haciéndose más frecuentes._

_Un día, el mundo empezó a arder. Sólo recuerdo un resplandor de un blanco cegador, acompañado de gritos. Los gritos agonizantes de mis padres y los miembros de mi clan._

_Desperté en un mundo extraño, plagado de gigantescas estructuras rocosas bajo un cielo estrellado. Vuestro mundo era antes un lugar frío de cristal y acero, con luces cegadoras, ruido suficiente para hacerte enloquecer y tantos hedores como para que los huesos de nuestros antepasados se estremecieran bajo el fuego de nuestro antiguo hogar. Por ello, algunos de nosotros nos retiramos a las montañas o a las profundidades de los bosques. Además, sabíamos que estábamos invadiendo el hogar de otros seres inteligentes, así que nos mantuvimos al margen para facilitar la convivencia con unas criaturas extrañas que, perfectamente, podrían ser nuestras presas. Aún así, era su mundo y nosotros, unos invitados no deseados._

_Desgraciadamente, no todos los supervivientes pensábamos igual. Mientras que algunos decidimos apartarnos y simplemente sobrevivir, otros decidieron tomar el lugar como suyo, expulsando a sus legítimos dueños._

_Poco a poco fueron diezmando poblaciones. Primero los pequeños pueblos aislados y, más tarde, el resto. Por último, atacaron las grandes ciudades que, advertidas por las misteriosas desapariciones de grandes cantidades de gente, les recibieron con bastones que lanzaban fuego y criaturas de metal._

_Muchos cayeron entonces, pero fueron más los humanos los que murieron. Aunque algunos sufrieron peores destinos: un grupo de _originales_ descubrió qué ocurría con aquellos humanos a los que mordían pero lograban sobrevivir, y decidieron usarlo a su favor._

_Durante el ataque, mientras unos se dedicaban a matar sin piedad, otros tenían como objetivo morder a cuantos más mejor. Ambos grupos habían logrado lo que se proponían para el final de aquel siglo._

_A partir de entonces, a medida que los humanos se replegaban en lugares de más fácil defensa, los vampiros nos dispersamos. La gran mayoría se marchó por su cuenta a conquistar más ciudades o atacar los destacamentos de los hombres. Otros, marchamos a investigar._

_Dos-cientas primaveras después de La Llegada se iniciaron los ataques a los humanos. Desde que pisáramos este mundo por primera vez, han pasado casi dos mil._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dos mil? ¿Estás diciendo que tienes más de dos mil primaveras?- exclamó Nataku, incrédulo.

Por mi parte, pese a saber que debería estar casi tan impresionado como mi compañero, me mantuve calmado. Sinceramente, no me extrañaba que la Abuela fuera tan mayor.

Kamui, a quien el de cabello blanco había ido traduciendo la historia, me observaba pensativo. Clavando mi mirada en la suya, ladeé la cabeza hacia la derecha, mostrando mi curiosidad. El guardián parpadeó y, analizando de nuevo a la giganta tras de mí y a lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, me devolvió la mirada.

-Podrías ser el chico del dibujo.- aparté la cabeza rápidamente, sorprendido ante sus palabras, y sentí la atención de los otros dos sobre nosotros- Si ella tiene más de dos mil primaveras, ¿cuántas tienes tú? Según mi teoría, podrías ser el chico del relato de los dos hermanos.

-Ya, pero a ver dónde cuadras el hecho de que se trate de hermanos.- soltó Nataku, uniéndose a la conversación- Hay datos que encajan, pero la familia de Fye está formada por _originales_, no por humanos. Y menos aún los de una Base.

-¿De qué hablan, Farolillo?- preguntó la Abuela, acercando su hocico a mí mientras mis dos compañeros le daban vueltas al asunto.

-Paramos en Base Nieve, la que está en el valle, antes de llegar aquí. Allí nos contaron la historia de dos hermanos que se hacían amigos de un _original_. Al final, el vampiro acababa matándoles, con lo que se llega a la moraleja de que son malos.- expliqué, observando a los dos humanos ante mí- El chico era rubio y tenía ojos que parecían azules. Se llamaba Fye.- pude oír a la vampira dejar escapar una suave risa y, curioso, me volví hacia ella.

-¿La chica, por casualidad, no debía llamarse Hana?- preguntó y, ante mi exclamación de sorpresa, acompañada por un leve salto, mis compañeros detuvieron su discusión.

-¿Ocurre algo?- murmuró Kamui, observándonos.

-¿Os gustaría oír la historia de cómo conocí a Fye?- los ojos de los humanos se iluminaron de emoción y curiosidad ante su cuestión, la traducción de Nataku en el caso de Kamui, y asintieron vigorosamente- ¿Te molesta, Farolillo?

-En realidad, a mí también me gustaría oírla.- ella sonrió y, acomodándose un poco, volvió a fijar su mirada perdida en las llamas mientras mis compañeros le daban la vuelta a la carne.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hace unas cien primaveras, una de mis hijas, Elen, volvió a visitarme. Estaba muy alterada y llevaba consigo un cachorro de unas cincuenta primaveras de color gris claro y ojos brillantes, al que presentó como su hijo mayor, Shael. Estaba muy preocupada, pues su hijo menor se había perdido._

_Me dijo que había caído por el precipicio mientras subían, poco antes de salir el sol, y que tenía miedo por lo que podrían hacerle las bestias salvajes._

_Pasamos una semana entera buscando, asustados por el cachorro pues había una Base en el valle._

_Poco después de la medianoche, después de ocho días sin noticias, mi hija volvió con su cachorro perdido. Era un par de años menor que el otro y tenía un hermoso pelaje dorado. Iba hablando tan animadamente que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que Elen se detuvo. En cuanto me vio, se escondió bajo su madre gimiendo con suavidad, acurrucado entre sus patas traseras._

_Le costó casi toda la noche salir de debajo de mi hija, incluso con las palabras de su hermano. En cuanto lo hizo, pude ver sus ojos dorados y las membranas en sus brazos._

_Ciertamente, al principio me sentí tentada de gritarle a mi hija con qué clase de demonio se había apareado. Pero se acercaba el amanecer y, con sus dos cachorros tras ella, Elen se vino a dormir conmigo en esta misma cueva._

_Al salir el sol, el pequeño dorado se acurrucó contra su madre gimiendo y, para mi sorpresa, se transformó en un cachorro humano de, aparentemente, no más de diez primaveras. Los dos hermanos quedaron dormidos al instante, uno junto al otro, apoyados en el costado de Elen._

_Los tres estuvieron varios meses viviendo con nosotros y, en aquel tiempo, descubrí que le pequeño Fye había estado con los humanos al perderse, y que se había hecho amigo de una hembra de cachorro humano llamada Hana, quien solía acompañarle por las noches, cuando él se escapaba para transformarse en el exterior._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silencio cubrió la cueva, quebrado sólo por el suave crepitar de las llamas.

-Entonces, eres el chico de la historia.- murmuró Kamui, volviéndose hacia mí.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué dice la historia que sois hermanos.- se preguntó Nataku, frotándose el mentón.

-Algunas cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo y, a veces, no todo significa lo que parece a primera vista.- contestó la Abuela, olfateando la carne junto al fuego.

Mis dos compañeros casi saltaron a por su cena al ver que la vampira se relamía los colmillos, apartando los palos rápidamente de su alcance.

Una vez hube calmado mi risa, salí de caza con la Abuela mientras los humanos acababan de comer y se acurrucaban espalda contra espalda en el fondo de la cueva, dispuestos a dormir, al fin, por la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal? ¿Ha merecido la espera? Porque no me gustaría que hubierais tenido que esperar tanto por un capítulo malo… (Eso sí que sería realmente malo…)

Un pequeño disclaimer: ¡La Abuela es mía! ^^ Y galletas virtuales al que adivine por qué la llaman Gran Madre ^^ (Pistas no faltan).

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado review, agregado a Alerts/Favoritos tanto la historia como yo. ¡Gracias de corazón! ^^ (¡Sí! ^^)

Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto, que tengo una sorpresa esperando ;) (Les vas a hacer sufrir ¬¬) Mínimo estará el sábado que viene, ¡palabra de honor!

Y ahora… ¡El gran final! ^^

(¡Dejen R&R porfa! ^^) *aplausos*


	17. Capítulo 16

¡Hola de nuevo! Sábado, tal y como os dije ^^ (Al fin puntual, ya era hora de recuperar el ritmo.) Pues sí, ya era hora… u.u'

El capítulo que tenéis a continuación es un poco corto, pero no he podido evitar que fuera así. (Además, por corto que sea tiene mucho que contar.) Cierto, y por ello voy a dejaros que lo leáis en paz (como si fueran a tener mucha…) y seguiré con el sermón al final ^^ (Conste en acta, el sermón VA A SER necesario, no es por placer).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 16

Fin del juego

La desventaja de tener un cuerpo grande es que se necesita más alimento del normal para mantenerlo. Aunque también tiene sus ventajas. Como, por ejemplo, unas patas que te permiten descender una montaña en dos saltos para llegar a distintos valles rodeándola, donde puede encontrarse fácilmente alimento más que suficiente.

Por otra parte, si no se tiene el cuerpo de la Abuela, no es necesaria tanta comida. Pero sí que se necesita una velocidad y resistencia superior a la media para poder mantener su paso. O, en caso de no tenerlas, un par de alas.

-No sabía que pudieras volar, Farolillo.- comentó la vampira cuando me vio planeando sobre su cabeza, ya en el pie de la montaña después de la cacería, a un par de horas del amanecer.

-Yo tampoco lo supe hasta ayer.- respondí sonriendo mientras me posaba sobre su lomo- No nos has contado qué te dijo Elen.- solté tras un par de minutos en silencio, durante los cuales observamos las nubes pasar, cubriendo las estrellas.

-¿Qué me dijo?- preguntó, volviendo su mirada oscura hacia mí.

-La explicación que te dio cuando me transformé en humano.- contesté, sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas.

-Se la pedí, Farolillo.- su voz sonó triste a la vez que lejana, perdida en sus recuerdos- Pero lo único que me dijo fue que eras su hijo. Nunca me explicó nada más, y yo nunca la presioné para que lo hiciera. Lo siento mucho, Fye.- me volví rápidamente, observándola sorprendido- Sé lo mucho que quieres conocer el misterio tras tus orígenes, cielo, pero yo no tengo esas respuestas. Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

-Entonces tardaré en saber.- murmuré, apartando la vista al bosque ante mí- Me dirijo al mar, a buscar a la familia de Nataku y Kamui. Y a mi familia humana.

-Kurogane y Tomoyo, supongo.- asentí lentamente, recordando que la Abuela había estado allí cuando el guardián les había mencionado- Me siento orgullosa de ti, Farolillo. Haces justicia a tu nombre.- no pude evitar que un suave bufido escapara de mis labios y, al poco, el valle se llenó con nuestras risas.

Unos minutos después, el silencio volvió a cubrirlo todo.

-Hana está muerta.- susurré, pero la Abuela lo oyó alto y claro.

-Los humanos no viven tanto como nosotros, Farolillo. Ninguna de las criaturas animadas de este mundo lo hace, aunque creo que algunos árboles sí que pueden.- contestó ella, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No es eso.- mi voz sonó ahogada por los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar ante la imagen de aquellos ojos grises suplicantes y fuego blanco de mis recuerdos- Yo… encontré su cadáver. Ella me… estaba muerta. Llevaba mucho así pero… ella me pidió que la ayudara… Y yo…- las palabras se negaron a salir, dejando sólo un sonido ahogado escapar de mi garganta.

-Farolillo…- tristeza empañó su voz y pude sentir como temblaron sus músculos bajo mis patas al girar su cuello para que su rostro quedara junto al mío- No fue culpa tuya.

-Eso es lo peor, Abuela.- susurré casi inaudiblemente- Creo que sí que fue culpa mía.- sentí su hocico acariciarme suavemente y, empujado por el dolor en mi pecho, me acurruqué contra su rostro, sollozando con suavidad- La historia dice que encontraron a la chica destrozada… Junto a un vampiro… A mi lado… Y en mis… recuerdos… Hay fuego… mucho fuego… del color de la nieve… Y cadáveres sin rostro… Pero… hace frío… Mucho… Y el olor…- gemí con suavidad, tratando de recuperar el aliento- Pero ella estaba allí… Sus ojos… Me _suplicaba_ que la ayudara… Y yo no pude… en cuanto la toqué… Ella… ella…- pude sentir lágrimas resbalar por mi rostro y cuello, congelándose al poco- Se deshizo en mis brazos… Y entonces la oí… Me pedía ayuda…

-Sssh… Tranquilo, Fye, ya pasó. No temas, estoy aquí, no tengas miedo.- su voz sonó suave y dulce, intentando calmarme.

-¡No estoy asustado!- exclamé apartándome- No estoy asustado, sólo… siento algo en el pecho… No estoy seguro pero… Todavía no la he ayudado… Y prometí que lo haría, pero… No sé cómo…

Estuvimos varias horas en silencio, yo con la mirada fija en mis zarpas delanteras y la Abuela observándome con preocupación y tristeza.

Cuando el cielo empezó a palidecer emprendí el vuelo mientras la vampira subía con tres saltos la tortuosa pared de la montaña.

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, me metí en la cueva y, una vez en mi forma humana, me acurruqué junto a Kamui, quien seguía dormido, mientras Nataku me observaba con curiosidad desde el otro lado del guardián, donde estaba sentado frotándose los ojos.

Unos segundos después le oí levantarse y acercarse a mí. El suave roce del abrigo del de cabello blanco sobre mi piel desnuda, todavía con el calor de su cuerpo, me hizo mirar hacia arriba, topándome con la sonrisa cálida de mi compañero antes de que se diera la vuelta y, bostezando y estirando los brazos hacia arriba, se escurriera por el hueco que había quedado entre la cola de la Abuela y la pared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El aroma de la carne cocinándose junto al fuego me hizo parpadear suavemente un par de veces antes de que me estirara, sintiendo el abrigo de Nataku hacerme cosquillas mientras me revolvía bajo él. Flexioné los dedos y la muñeca del brazo derecho, comprobando que volvía a estar como antes de la caída, y sonreí. Mis compañeros estaban junto al fuego, vigilando la carne e intentando pelar unas cuantas bayas-cascarón.

-¿Qué hora es?- bostecé al sentarme, estremeciéndome levemente al resbalar mi única protección contra el frío.

-Mediodía, bello durmiente.- rió el de cabello blanco, deteniéndose en su golpeteo para intentar abrir los frutos- Al menos Kamui se ha levantado un par de horas después de salir el sol.- el aludido le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de dar la vuelta a la carne que, enganchada a unos palos junto a las llamas, iba tomando color.

Ambos llevaban pieles nuevas sobre sus hombros, de los lobos que ayer fueron a comer los jóvenes que nos habían acompañado hasta la Puerta, si mi olfato no me engañaba. Les habían quitado la poca carne que les podría haber quedado y las habían raspado con algo para dejarlas suaves por dentro. Al sentarme junto a ellos, Nataku me lanzó otra que había estado escondida a sus espaldas sobre la cabeza, la cual acepté encantado.

La Abuela dormía plácidamente, pegada a la pared de la cueva, mientras el sol se asomaba levemente por la entrada, apagándose de vez en cuando.

-Uno de los vampiros dejó esto cerca de la entrada durante la noche.- habló Nataku, llamando mi atención, acariciando la piel sobre sus hombros- Ya estaban así cuando las encontramos, limpias y listas para el uso. ¿Crees que podrías decirnos quién fue para poder agradecérselo esta noche?- preguntó con suavidad, observándome asentir antes de sonreír y volver a golpear las bayas-cascarón- A ver si… consigo… abrir… una… ¡de éstas!- soltó entre golpe y golpe, provocando que Kamui soltara un suspiro cansado ante el sonido.

-Creo que con la carne que nos han dejado habrá suficiente, Nataku. No hace falta que sigas intentando destruir mis tímpanos y volverme loco.- bufó el guardián, observando molesto al de cabello blanco.

-¡Pero esto también estaba con la carne! ¡Hay que comérselo!- respondió el otro con un sonido que recordaba extrañamente a un cachorro gimiendo por un bocado más.

-Déjame probar a mí.- pedí intentando contener la risa, recibiendo la piedra y la baya de manos de Kamui, quien se las había arrebatado al de cabello blanco para silenciarle.

Le di un par de vueltas al fruto, observando la zona levemente rascada por lo intentos de Nataku, hasta encontrar una suave mancha más oscura, casi imperceptible, acompañada de un leve olor frutal. Colocando la baya en el suelo, con la marca olfativa hacia arriba, la golpeé levemente con la piedra y, con un suave sonido parecido al de un huevo al romperse, el cascarón cayó limpiamente hacia los lados, revelando una bolita roja en su interior.

La risa estridente de Kamui llenó la cueva mientras el guardián se agarraba el estómago, tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, junto a un boquiabierto Nataku.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A media tarde ya no había sol en el cañón gracias a sus enormes paredes. Aún así, los _originales_ seguían profundamente dormidos. El paisaje parecía casi fantasmal en comparación a la noche, sin ninguna clase de criatura que se atreviera a asomarse o a siquiera sobrevolar el lugar, un silencio casi antinatural había engullido el barranco cubierto de nieve. No había nada que pudiera indicar que una manada de vampiros habitaba el lugar, ni huellas ni restos de sangre. Sólo el olor que los humanos no podían identificar. Además, su posición en la cima de la montaña y al final de aquel corredor cada vez más silencioso le hacían un lugar seguro.

Los tres decidimos abandonar el lugar aquella tarde, escapando de aquel silencio ensordecedor.

Cuando volvimos, casi a la puesta del sol, algunos de sus habitantes ya estaban despiertos y moviéndose perezosamente, como si no acabaran de sacudirse el sueño. Nada más desaparecer la esfera luminosa, todos parecieron despertar de golpe, sufriendo una transformación casi tan impresionante como la mía, aunque no menos notable.

Aquella noche volví sobre mis pasos mientras mis compañeros dormían. Siguiendo el leve rastro que había dejado dos días atrás, volví al prado de Base Nieve y, sin prestarle más que una leve mirada, me dirigí al bosque hasta encontrar el lugar donde había caído, la tierra levantada y revuelta marcaba todavía el lugar, al igual que la mancha oscura que habían dejado las cenizas del fuego que usamos para cocinar el conejo.

A partir de allí seguí volando, siguiendo en la dirección en que había desaparecido la nave voladora. Cuando divisé a la Abuela, sentada al borde de un acantilado en la cima de la montaña donde se ocultaba la Puerta, varié el rumbo y aterricé suavemente junto a ella, marcando mentalmente la dirección a seguir para la noche siguiente.

-Tú también has olido la tormenta, por lo que veo.- asentí ante sus palabras, observando las estrellas de aquel cielo despejado aparentemente más cercano que el de Base Barras.

-El invierno casi ha llegado. No podemos esperar más.- comenté sin apartar la mirada de los caminos brillantes sobre nosotros- Mañana nos marcharemos. Gracias por todo, Abuela.

-No hay de qué, Farolillo. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.- y, tras aquellas palabras, la vampira saltó al valle y se marchó a cazar.

La observé desaparecer por el rabillo del ojo, todavía analizando las estrellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente pasó volando. Cuando desperté, nuevamente al mediodía, mis compañeros ya tenían un par de bolsas de piel, extrañamente parecidas a las de Base Nieve, con provisiones y tres pieles más, esta vez de ciervo.

Una vez hubimos comido, dejamos un par de piezas de carne junto a la Abuela, y otro par frente a la cueva donde dormía el vampiro que nos había traído las provisiones. Tal y como creí, era el padre de los dos jóvenes que nos habían acompañado.

Al ponerse el sol, y ya con mi ropa en una de las bolsas, me transformé. Con una última mirada atrás, y con mis compañeros sobre mi lomo, corrí hacia el acantilado y salté, elevándome sobre las nubes que empezaban a cubrir el lugar.

Suaves aullidos de despedida nos siguieron durante un par de minutos mientras volábamos rumbo al mar.

Dos días después, y siguiendo una rutina parecida, la tierra desapareció bajo nosotros. Una extensión aparentemente infinita de oscuridad se extendía en cualquier dirección y un fuerte olor a sal impregnaba el aire: El océano.

Ahora era cuando empezaba el auténtico problema: encontrar Base Mar antes del amanecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo empezaba a palidecer, haciendo más notorio el hecho de que estábamos suspendidos en el aire sin ningún lugar en el que aterrizar.

-Chicos, tengo que confesar algo.- murmuró Kamui, apartando mi atención del agua bajo nosotros- No sé nadar.- pude sentir como el chico empezó a temblar a medida que el horizonte se teñía de rojo.

-Tranquilo, yo te echaré una mano.- respondió Nataku que, por el sonido y la súbita desaparición de una de las manos que se agarraba a mi pelo, le estaba dando golpecitos en la espalda al guardián- ¿Tú sabes nadar, Fye?- un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al oírle, dándome cuenta de que no sabía qué contestar.

-No lo sé, Nataku. Espero que sí.- susurré para mí mismo, sintiendo cómo la mano del de cabello blanco volvía a agarrarse a mí.

Una suave línea amarilla empezó a asomar por el borde del océano, indicando que no quedaba mucho tiempo para el amanecer. Maldije mentalmente al recordar lo sensible que era durante los cambios y que la sal escocía en las heridas.

-"Si tiene que ser sólo la mitad de potente que el alcohol, voy a ahogarme antes siquiera de haber vuelto a mi forma humana."- sentí mi sangre helarse ante aquella revelación y, para alivio de todos, una sombra oscura se destacó sobre el cada vez más iluminado mar.

Una isla, cubierta de bosques y con una montaña en el centro, ni de lejos tan grande como la de la Puerta, se extendía a nuestra izquierda.

Virando bruscamente y plegando alas y brazos a mis costados, me lancé en picado hacia nuestro pequeño milagro. Gritos asustados resonaron a mi espalda mientras mis compañeros se pegaban fuertemente a mi lomo.

Pocos segundos después, guiándome más por el olfato que por la vista o el oído, pues el viento impedía su uso completo, me alcé levemente para frenar la caída y, plegando nuevamente las alas, aterricé en un claro al pie de la montaña.

-¡Kamui!- me volví rápidamente en dirección a la voz y observé con una sonrisa como Subaru, con un muy sorprendido Yuuto a su espalda, se acercaba corriendo mientras Ryuou desaparecía entre la roca.

-¡Subaru!- exclamó el guardián sobre mi lomo mientras descendía de un salto para abalanzarse sobre su hermano.

-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo así…- susurró Nataku, resbalando por mi costado y quedándose apoyado en mi pata mientras recuperaba el aliento- avisa.- reí con suavidad, sorprendido al oír un nuevo grito y topándome con que Kazuki, Fuuma y Seishirou salían de la cueva por la que había desaparecido Ryuou.

-¡Hermano! ¡Estás vivo!- exclamó el pequeño, lanzándose a los brazos del aludido con lágrimas en el rostro de ambos hermanos, quienes se recostaron en mí para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Éste es… Fye?- murmuró Fuuma, una mano sobre la funda de la pistola y la otra temblando a su costado mientras Seishirou se frotaba los ojos.

Solté un suave carraspeo al intentar contener la risa, pero Nataku y Kamui se dieron cuenta y clavaron sus miradas curiosas en mí, ambos con la ceja derecha levantada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntaron al unísono y, ante aquella escenita y la exclamación de sorpresa de los demás presentes al darse cuenta de que, según palabras de Fuuma, no me estaba ahogando con una bola de pelo, rompí a reír.

Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, intentando mantener el equilibrio, mientras reía sin control, cerrando los ojos para evitar que escapara alguna que otra lágrima perdida.

-"Cuánto he echado esto de menos."

Cuando logré calmarme, unos pocos segundos después, observé que todo el mundo me miraba sorprendido.

-Canta como un pájaro…- murmuró Kazuki, provocando que colocara mi rostro a su nivel, en brazos de Nataku, y ladeara la cabeza con curiosidad.

La respuesta del chico se perdió en el viento, pues mi atención estaba dirigida completamente a la figura que acababa de emerger de las entrañas de la montaña.

-Kurogane…- al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del recién llegado cuando me descubrió, no pude contenerme más- ¡Kurogane!- grité al tiempo que me alzaba sobre las patas traseras con un leve saltito, asustando a los presentes.

Con una sonrisa, que muy bien podía confundirse con una mueca de rabia por los pequeños inconvenientes de tener el cuerpo de un _original_, corrí hacia mi amigo.

El de cabello negro también sonrió y abrió los brazos, provocando que su capa negra revoloteara a su alrededor. Sentí el calor del sol sobre mi lomo y el suave dolor del inicio del cambio, pero no por ello me detuve.

El olor a pólvora inundó mi nariz, al igual que el retumbar de los disparos, mientras lanzas de fuego se hundían en mi pecho, cuello y brazos, disparando descargas que sacudieron todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que caía.

Ningún sonido llegó a escapar de mis labios.

Pude oír gritos envolviéndome, acompañados de las voces de Elen, Shael y otros, mientras mi cuerpo parecía flotar en el pequeño espacio que me separaba del suelo; los olores de los presentes se entremezclaron con los de Souma, Ginryuu y Kyle; y el mundo pareció perder su forma.

El lugar se volvió blanco y, cogiendo la mano que una sonriente Hana tendía ante mí, todo desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vale, para todos aquellos que todavía intentan digerir lo que acaban de leer, voy a daros un ratito para que reflexionéis y releáis cuantas veces necesitéis.

De acuerdo, el ratito ya ha pasado. Si hay alguien que todavía no ha logrado digerir lo ocurrido, este es un aviso de que las siguientes palabras pueden provocar un paro cardíaco (¡Eso sí que es exagerar!... Bueno, tal vez no.): Acabo de matar a Fye.

Y aquí es donde entráis en escena todos los que, después de la larga (pero que muuuuy larga) espera, todavía seguís ahí: Como no tengo ni idea de cómo poner una encuesta en mi página de perfil (¡galletas virtuales al que lo explique!) voy a tener que pediros vuestra opinión a base de reviews.

He aquí las dos posibles opciones para "Diario de guerra" (porque un capítulo más seguro que lo tiene, salga la opción que salga):

**A) **La historia termina aquí y el próximo capítulo será el epílogo visto desde el punto de vista de alguno de los otros personajes (evidentemente, pues Fye está muerto). Cuál sea el que lo cuente también es decisión vuestra; si elegís esta opción, por favor dadme vuestra opinión sobre quién queréis que sea el narrador.

**B) **La historia sigue, aunque no voy a deciros cómo, y, por tanto, hay más capítulos que seguirán el mismo sistema hasta ahora. Si elegís esta opción y tenéis algún comentario que hacer sobre el método de narración (cualquier cosa, por tontería que parezca, sirve ^^) por favor, hacédmelo saber.

Y esto es todo por hoy, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien y sabed que, salga lo que salga, intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible. Aunque no puedo asegurar al 100% que sea el próximo sábado… Los profesores se están confabulando para jodernos… ¬¬ (La verdad es que con la de tareas con que os han cargado tenéis hasta Navidad…) Tranquilos, intentaré no tardar tanto ¬¬ Aunque no prometo nada…

Y, ahora sí y más que nunca, ¡dejad R&R porfa! ^^ (¡Que sino no hay conti!) Hombre, algo me inventaría yo…


	18. Capítulo 17

Sábado al fin. Me encantan los sábados, ¿y a vosotros? ^^ (¡A mí sí!) Pues ya somos dos ^^

Para empezar, agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado reviews. Y a los que habéis leído pero no habéis dicho nada, que sé que estáis ahí, también gracias ^^ (Aunque siempre estaría mejor el detallito de, aunque no sea nada, dejar una simple línea para saber que estáis ahí.)

Como la mayoría ha dicho la opción B, esta es la continuación de la historia y, aviso, va a haber mucha más ^^ Aunque también he recibido peticiones, en broma, de a ver si ambas opciones están disponibles. Y, la verdad, estoy pensando en haceros un epílogo como regalo de buena voluntad al final de algún capítulo, probablemente el siguiente. Eso sí, no va a tener tanta información como estaba pensado en un principio, pero los sentimientos de los personajes y todo eso que pedíais (y pidáis) estará ^^

Y el capítulo de hoy… Puede liar un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 17

En la cuerda floja

_El dolor en mi pecho comenzaba a desaparecer, por lo que mis llantos también disminuyeron… Al igual que aquella suave voz y el calor del cuerpo bajo el mío. Aquel rítmico tamborileo que me había acompañado desde antes de la Gran Presión también se iba debilitando. Cada vez era más difícil oírlo, incluso con mi oreja pegada a su fuente._

_Aquello que me había dado calor desde poco después de que mi mundo hubiera cambiado también empezaba a desvanecerse, por lo que aquellas caricias sin origen empezaron a hacerme tiritar. Lo poco que quedaba de mi mundo, pegado a mi piel, se había aferrado a mí de manera casi dolorosa, provocando suaves pellizcos cada vez que intentaba moverme. Al menos aquel molesto cosquilleo había terminado al iniciarse la Gran Presión._

_Por primera vez desde que conseguía recordar, intenté abrir los ojos. Aquella capa del viejo mundo me pellizcó dolorosamente al intentarlo, por lo que me detuve y solté un nuevo quejido. Fue ante la falta de respuesta que me di cuenta de que el tamborileo se había apagado, al igual que el suave movimiento del cuerpo sobre el que me encontraba y la voz que había ido susurrando sonidos dulces y adormecedores._

_Un nuevo dolor, acompañado de un leve sonido en mi estómago, se hizo presente. Empecé a llorar de nuevo con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna reacción por parte del cuerpo frío bajo el mío, lo que fuera. No hubo ni un leve temblor, ni un poco más de calor, ni el más leve de los murmullos de aquella dulce voz. Nada._

_Lloré con más fuerza, sintiendo de nuevo aquella caricia, antes suave, ahora fría. Ya no podía notar el calor en mi espalda, y mis ojos cerrados sólo veían oscuridad, el brillo anaranjado que había aparecido después de la Gran Presión y la destrucción de mi mundo se había extinguido._

_Un leve sonido llegó a mis oídos, como si algo chocara contra otro algo, ambos totalmente desconocidos, y un suave olor dulzón, seguido de varios aromas más que no había notado hasta aquel entonces inundaron mi nariz. Paré de llorar un instante para tomar constancia de todos aquellos cambios que habían traído el frío y la oscuridad, cuando una nueva voz se hizo oír._

_-Madre, ¿qué es eso?- murmuró, más aguda y con algo extraño que la distinguían de la única que había oído hasta aquel entonces._

_-Es una hembra humana, Shael.- respondió otra, más parecida a aquella que pertenecía al cuerpo frío, pero con aquello desconocido que también poseía la que acababa de hablar._

_-Eso no,- bufó la primera voz, acompañada del sonido de golpes- lo otro que está sobre la humana. Lo pequeñito.- un sonido dulce y agradable siguió aquella voz aguda y, cuando habló de nuevo, la segunda voz tenía un deje de aquello en ella._

_-Es un cachorro humano, la cría recién nacida de la hembra.- gemí un poco al darme cuenta de que, seguramente, aquellas voces también pertenecían a un cuerpo que poseía el calor que tanto ansiaba._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Madre? No puede…- la voz se apagó ante mis llantos, más agudos y fuertes que cualquiera de los anteriores, cuando sentí un nuevo dolor quemar todo mi cuerpo._

_Mis gritos se volvieron casi agónicos cuando sentí como me rompía, y, poco a poco, como volvía a juntarme. El dolor fue desapareciendo lentamente, por lo que mis llantos se fueron apagando, pero no cesaron. Algo húmedo mojaba mi rostro y cuello mientras sentía una nueva textura bajo una cola que antes no tenía. Aunque quizá no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí._

_-Madre…- la primera voz sonó temblorosa, más fuerte que antes- Eso no es un cachorro humano…_

_-Imposible…- habló la segunda, también suavemente distorsionada y con un volumen mayor- Un _humano_ no puede…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respirar representaba un dolor casi indescriptible, pero cada latido de mi corazón era infinitamente peor. Sentí una mano cálida posarse sobre mi brazo derecho, apretando uno de los puntos de dolor permanente, y me sacudí con un leve gruñido antes de que una nueva descarga me hiciera soltar un aullido.

Hana volvió a refugiarme en su abrazo, en aquel mundo de pura blancura, ahuyentando el dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Madre, ¿qué son esas criaturas?- pregunté observando al grupo de seres que, de pie sobre las patas traseras, estaban reunidos alrededor de unos bultos en el suelo, junto a una fogata en el interior de un edificio medio derrumbado._

_-Son humanos, Fye. Ahora quiero que me escuches con atención, pequeño.- su voz sonó seria y, apartando al fin la mirada de aquellos animales de pieles de colores, fijé la vista en mi madre- Debes quedarte aquí escondido y, al amanecer, quiero que te vistas y te vayas con ellos.- parpadeé sorprendido pero, tras intercambiar una mirada entre las criaturas junto al fuego y la bolsa que ocultaba mis pieles de día, con las asas rodeando mis patas delanteras y descansando sobre mi lomo, dejé que continuara hablando- Tienes que decirles que te has perdido y pedirles que te dejen ir con ellos._

_-Pero yo no quiero ir con ellos…- susurré, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria antes de que Madre siguiera._

_-Díselo. Tienes que portarte bien y hacer todo lo que ellos te digan, ¿entendido?- asentí lentamente, intentando descubrir por qué me pedía que hiciera algo que no quería- Quiero que les digas que siempre, pase lo pase, sabes lo que haces, ¿está claro? Tienes que decírselo palabra por palabra, tal y como yo lo he dicho. Repítelo._

_-Siempre, pase lo que pase, sé lo que hago.- repetí, todavía más intrigado por lo que me estaba pidiendo._

_-Buen chico.- murmuró con una sonrisa, recuperando la dulzura en su mirada, frotando su hocico contra mi mejilla- Ahora, escóndete y no olvides lo que he dicho, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí alegremente, decidiendo al fin el por qué tras aquella charla._

_-Madre,- la llamé cuando empezó a alejarse, ya escondido en el agujero que me había indicado- ¿Shael también va a jugar a este juego?- ella se detuvo de golpe y, observándome con tristeza y dolor, sonrió forzadamente._

_-Sí, cielo. Voy a explicarle su parte, pero tú tienes que cumplir la tuya a la perfección, ¿vale?_

_-¡Vale!- con una nueva sonrisa triste y lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, la vampira se marchó a toda velocidad a buscar a Shael en el edificio donde él se había escondido- Seguro que Madre quería hacer mi papel en este juego y por eso estaba llorando.- murmuré para mí mismo mientras me acurrucaba en el agujero, observando el cielo empezar a palidecer._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siseé al sentir como la mano volvía a apoyarse en mi brazo, esta vez junto a uno de los puntosde dolor. Mi corazón empezó a latir levemente más rápido cuando sentí la hoja fría y afilada de algo cortar con suavidad la piel sobre el lugar crítico, aumentando las descargas agónicas que recorrían mi cuerpo a cada instante. Algo metálico y helado se introdujo en el pequeño corte, apartando los bordes que intentaban volver a cerrarse, y se hundió con suavidad en mi carne, acompañado a veces por el objeto afilado que, de vez en cuando, tenía que cortar los filamentos que empezaban a unirse.

Empecé a respirar irregularmente al sentir como el dolor aumentaba a media que aquello se hundía en mi brazo, provocando el latir cada vez más acelerado de mi corazón, cosa que multiplicaba la agonía que aquello suponía.

Sudor y lágrimas descendían entremezcladas por mi rostro cuando los objetos metálicos empezaron a retirarse, arrastrando con ellos algo que habían cogido junto al hueso.

Una vez la carne se cerró, más rápidamente esta vez, solté un suspiro aliviado al sentir el dolor empezar a desaparecer de mi brazo al mismo tiempo que mi corazón y pulmones volvían a sus agónicos ritmos naturales.

Un suave tintineo metálico resonó poco después, seguido de una suave voz femenina, desconocida y lejana, ininteligible para mí. Un instante después, la mano empezó a palpar mi cuello, húmedo de sudor.

Dejé escapar un nuevo grito cuando, cerca del cuello, la mano apretó otro punto de dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El largo cabello rubio platinado de Yue, más claro que el mío, me cubría de los rayos del sol, manteniéndome fresco. Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando apartar los restos de sueño, mientras me revolvía con suavidad en la espalda del mayor._

_Asomándome por encima de su hombro, con mechones de pelo del hombre cruzándose ante mi rostro, observé a la pareja que iba ante nosotros, guiando al grupo._

_-Yue.- susurré, llamando la atención de los ojos de metal del aludido- Tengo hambre.- el hombre sonrió con calidez y, parando y arrodillándose para que pudiera bajar, se dirigió a un hombre de tez y cabello negros._

_-Spinel, ¿puedes darme algo para el pequeñajo?- el hombre frunció el ceño, observándome fríamente antes de asentir y, tras remover un poco en la bolsa que cargaba, me tendió un pedazo de carne ahumada._

_-Gracias, Spinel.- dije alegremente, cogiendo el, en apariencia, pedazo de madera y empezando a morderlo, tratando de arrancar un pedazo._

_Pude sentir las miradas de los demás fijas en mí y, todavía mordiendo con suavidad la carne, observé al grupo. Las mujeres me observaban con calidez, sonriendo. Me recordaban a Madre. Algunos hombres también sonreían mientras otros se mantenían serios, pero sus ojos centelleaban divertidos. Quitándome la comida de la boca me incliné por la cintura ante la pareja que estaba al frente, que para mí eran los líderes del grupo._

_-Gracias por la comida.- pude oír a la mujer, pálida y con un largo y rizado cabello negro, reír mientras el hombre, rubio y de sonrientes ojos castaños, se acercaba._

_-No tienes que darnos las gracias, pequeño. Los humanos tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros, pase lo que pase.- sonreí ante sus palabras y asentí con suavidad, volviendo a intentar comer mientras seguíamos nuestro camino, caminando entre el hombre de tez negra y el de cabello platinado._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una voz masculina, también extraña y lejana, siguió a la de la mujer. Otro par de manos se colocó sobre mis hombros, sabiamente lejos del punto de dolor, para mantenerme en el sitio. Pude sentir como el objeto afilado cortaba la piel de mi hombro y, un instante después, el frío del otro utensilio se hundió en mi carne. Unos pocos segundos después se retiraba, arrastrando con él otro objeto y provocando que dejara escapar otro suspiro al sentir el dolor desaparecer.

-Dos… dicho… -nco…- murmuró la mujer, pero mi cerebro sólo consiguió descifrar una pequeña cantidad de sus palabras.

-¿Dónde… demás…?- preguntó el hombre, apartando sus manos de mis hombros.

Pude oír como ella le respondió, pero no logré entender sus palabras. Un par de manos volvió a palpar mi cuello y brazos. Al no encontrar nada se apartaron, sólo para colocarse sobre mi cintura un momento después, recorriendo mi estómago. En cuanto tocó la parte izquierda de mi pecho, grité y me dejé arrastrar de nuevo hacia la luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yue se sentó a mi lado, sobre la piedra frente al edificio en que el grupo se había refugiado. El sol se estaba ocultando frente a nosotros, tiñendo las nubes de rosa y el cielo del color de la sangre._

_-Deberías entrar, pequeño. Cuando el sol desaparezca este sitio va a ser peligroso.- habló el mayor, alborotando mi corto cabello._

_-Pero me gusta ver como se pone el sol. Y cuando hay nubes es más bonito todavía.- respondí con una sonrisa, apartando la mano del hombre de un suave manotazo._

_-Vamos chico. Kero va a enfadarse conmigo si no entramos. Además, puedes verlo desde allí.- solté un suspiro molesto, haciendo reír al hombre, antes de levantarme y unirme al grupo junto al fuego recién encendido._

_Yue me siguió y se sentó de nuevo junto a mí. Spinel, tras hablar con Kero, el hombre rubio que había guiado la marcha, se sentó a mi otro costado._

_-Siempre, pase lo que pase, sé lo que hago.- las miradas de los dos adultos se clavaron en mí, curiosos._

_-Es lo que has dicho cuando nos has encontrado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Spinel, colocando la cabeza sobre su mano, cuyo brazo estaba apoyado en su rodilla._

_-Sí.- respondí sonriéndole- Era para recordároslo.- Yue volvió a revolverme el cabello, provocando que me quejara con suavidad al intentar apartarle._

_-¿Y por qué tendrías que recordárnoslo? Somos adultos, tenemos mejor memoria que los mocosos.- soltó burlonamente, atrapando mi cabeza entre su brazo y su cuerpo, inmovilizándome para poder seguir alborotándome el pelo con más tranquilidad._

_-¡No es verdad!- exclamé y, tirándome hacia atrás, conseguí liberarme de su agarre- Y os lo recuerdo porque va a hacerse de noche._

_Ambos me observaron con horror cuando clavé mis ojos en ellos. A través de la puerta a sus espaldas pude ver el sol desaparecer completamente en el horizonte._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las manos del hombre volvían a estar sobre mis hombros, sujetándome, mientras la mujer repetía la misma operación que con los dos puntos de dolor anteriores. Esta vez, en cambio, tuvo que forcejear con el objeto que se había alojado entre dos de mis costillas, por lo que me revolví gruñendo varias veces, sintiendo mi respiración fragmentarse para intentar que el dolor que suponía aquello no aumentara, pero el latir acelerado de mi corazón suplía de sobras lo que podía ahorrarme al respirar.

Cuando la mujer consiguió lo que quería, yo volvía a estar llorando.

-Esto no va bien, Satsuki.- habló el hombre con suavidad, apartando sus manos de mis hombros.

-No, al contrario. Sólo quedan dos. Falta encontrarlas.- respondió ella, volviendo a palpar mi estómago.

Cuando pasaba sobre el costado derecho de mi pecho, cerca ya de la clavícula, me estremecí e intenté apartarme con suavidad, gimiendo al sentir que el ritmo acelerado de los latidos volvía a aumentar el dolor.

Tras apartarse un segundo, la mujer volvió a palpar el lugar, esta vez más fuerte. Me moví un poco más bruscamente y, casi instantáneamente después, empecé a toser, sintiendo como algo cálido resbalaba por la comisura de mis labios.

-Maldita sea, está en…- no pude oír acabar al hombre, pues me vi arrastrado de nuevo a aquel mundo de un blanco inmaculado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Salté hacia la derecha de nuevo, esquivando otra vez el disparo de Kero. Yue, a su lado, intentaba detenerle._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Para de una jodida vez y escúchame!- le gritó, pero el rubio le apartó de un empujón._

_-¡¿El jodido crío es un jodido monstruo que lo único que quiere es matarnos a todos y tú quieres protegerle? ¡No me jodas!- tendría que preguntarle a Madre qué significaba "joder" una vez todo aquello acabara._

-¡Siempre, pase lo que pase, sé lo que hago!_ ¡Deja de disparar de una maldita vez y usa la cabeza para algo!- exclamó Spinel, junto a Yue._

_Al final, dos disparos después, a Kero se le terminó la munición y el platino aprovechó para lanzarle al suelo e inmovilizarle. El de tez negra, apuntándome con su propia pistola, se colocó junto a ellos._

_-Vale, crío.- habló, temblando levemente- ¿Todo eso que repetías es cierto o no?- asentí poco a poco, observando como Kero detenía sus forcejeos- Entonces, ¿vas a comernos o no?- solté un bufido divertido, pero el hombre no se lo tomó igual, pues se tensó y quitó el seguro al arma._

_Me congelé en mi sitio y, lentamente, me tumbé sobre mi espalda, mostrándoles mi estómago y cuello descubiertos y vulnerables. Yue, apartándose poco a poco del rubio, se levantó y se acercó, ignorando los siseos asustados de sus compañeros. Colocando un mano temblorosa sobre mi estómago, empezó a acariciarme con suavidad. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando cerré los ojos, disfrutando del agradable cosquilleo._

_El rugido de rabia de Madre me devolvió a la realidad justo a tiempo para ver como entraba de un salto, irguiéndose sobre las patas traseras y extendiendo las garras ante Spinel, quien se estaba volviendo con el arma en la mano._

_-¡Espera!- grité levantándome rápidamente y saltando sobre el de tez negra, quien cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando me coloqué sobre él, recibiendo el zarpazo que, de no haber intervenido, le habría arrancado la cabeza._

_Me retorcí de dolor contra la pared con la que había chocado, bañando las piedras de sangre. Pude oír como Madre se marchaba corriendo mientras el eco de los disparos se desvanecía lentamente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba tumbado sobre algo suave, con una tela cálida cubriéndome. Respirar todavía dolía, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón.

Al olor de la mujer y el hombre de antes se les había unido el de Kurogane.

-… nada.- terminó ella, entristecida.

-Intentadlo.- respondió mi compañero firmemente- Es fuerte y se cura rápido, vosotros mismos lo habéis descubierto. Sobrevivirá.

-Morirá.- cortó secamente el hombre, rebatiendo lo dicho por Kurogane- Si le desgarramos el pulmón…

-Lo reparará más rápido de lo que imagináis.- cortó el moreno- Además, tendrá el otro pulmón mientras vosotros estéis…

-No es seguro, no somos tan buenos médicos.- habló la mujer, acallando a mi compañero.

-Intentadlo, por favor.- murmuró suavemente- Si no hacéis nada morirá seguro. Con esto, al menos tendrá una oportunidad.- su voz sonó triste y abatida, pero firme al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien.- respondió el hombre tras unos instantes- Lo intentaremos.

Pude oír como se acercaban a mí y, poco después, el lugar en que me encontraba empezó a flotar. Mi corazón se aceleró, provocando que acentuara la mueca de dolor en mi rostro y soltara un gemido. El suave golpe en mi espalda al colocarme sobre una superficie firme hizo que volviera a toser aquel líquido cálido al tiempo que algo se clavaba en mi corazón, lanzándome de nuevo a la inmensidad blanca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nunca volvimos al prado. Hana se negó rotundamente a dejarme solo, incluso si aquello representaba un castigo grave por parte de su padre._

_Cuando el sol se puso tras las montañas mi cuerpo volvió a modificarse, tal y como había sido desde siempre. Mis pieles se encontraban a mi lado y Hana, con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó para recogerlas antes de montar sobre mi lomo. Pese a que me llegaba a los hombros, yo seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarla, aunque su peso era más notorio que el de la pequeña bolsa en la que había llevado siempre mis ropas._

_Apenas nos habíamos alejado unos metros cuando unos lobos saltaron sobre nosotros. Conseguí evitar el primer ataque, pero con mi movilidad reducida por el peso de la muchacha, uno de los animales logró morderme la pata delantera izquierda. Caí al deshacerme de él y apoyar el cuerpo sobre la extremidad herida, provocando que Hana golpeara la nieve unos metros más allá con un grito._

_Me volví rápidamente y ataqué a las bestias, desgarrando carne y quebrando huesos. Hana, tras de mí, gritaba asustada, rodeada por las pieles que habían salido despedidas de la bolsa al caer._

_Los lobos huyeron un instante después, dejándome en mitad de la nieve roja de sangre, con colmillos y garras empapados por ella. La niña me observó asustada antes de que me acercara y empezara a recoger pieles, manchándolas de sangre sin darme cuenta._

_El sonido de los pasos pesados de los hombres tras de mí llamó mi atención y, un segundo después, tenía a cinco hombres, incluyendo al padre de Hana, apuntándome con sus armas._

_Gruñí instintivamente y, cuando empezaron a disparar después de superar la sorpresa, salté a un lado y me fui corriendo. Pude oír a Hana gritándoles para que se detuvieran antes de que dejara de oírles por completo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El objeto afilado hizo un corte más largo esta vez y, una vez mis costillas estuvieron al descubierto, otro instrumento empezó a serrarlas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, provocando que me revolviera en el agarre del hombre y gritara de dolor. Mi respiración era entrecortada y las lágrimas fluían sin control por mi rostro. Pude sentir como habían atado mis brazos y piernas a aquella superficie fría con algo parecido a cuero, impidiéndome moverme con libertad.

Pocos minutos después, que parecieron años para mí, sentí los dedos de la mujer hundirse en el espacio recién creado en mis costillas, que intentaban volver a unirse, y levantarlas.

Inconscientemente recordé al _original_ negro al que había hecho algo similar antes de que todo se desmoronara, aullando agónico. Una de las correas de mi brazo izquierdo cedió y, al instante, las manos del hombre intentaban inmovilizarme.

Sentí el objeto afilado perforar el pulmón que, palpitando rápida y dolorosamente, había quedado al descubierto. El pequeño corte se ensanchó rápidamente por el movimiento frenético del órgano, provocando que volviera a gritar. La mano de la chica se hundió en la fisura y, un momento después, emergió y colocó mis costillas en su sitio.

Permanecí llorando y gimiendo varios minutos más, mientras mi cuerpo sanaba y mi corazón se calmaba lenta y dolorosamente. Los sollozos de la chica resonaban al fondo de la sala, acompañados de la voz suave del hombre.

Poco a poco, me hundí en la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Salté por encima de las ruinas de un edificio, reanudando mi frenética carrera una vez mis patas tocaron el suelo. Pude oír claramente a mi perseguidor tras de mí, cada vez más cerca._

_-"Maldita sea, si sigue así va a atraparme."- pensé mientras viraba bruscamente a la izquierda ante un nuevo montón de escombros._

_La exclamación de sorpresa tras de mí, acompañada por el sonido de algo chocar contra el montón de roca y metal, me hizo sonreír._

_Un instante después, ya volvía a estar tras de mí, recuperando terreno rápidamente alimentado por la rabia._

_Al saltar un nuevo obstáculo sentí un fuerte viento soplar a mi espalda y, desplegando las membranas de mis brazos, me dejé llevar a las alturas._

_El rugido de mi perseguidor resonó a mis pies y, con una última mirada al suelo, me elevé todavía más y me perdí entre las nubes._

_El _original_ que me había estado persiguiendo volvió a aullar de rabia antes de que su figura se perdiera entre los jirones grises que empezaban a empapar mi pelaje._

_Seguí volando varias horas más, intentando descubrir dónde estaba mi familia, antes de que el cielo azul claro me obligara a aterrizar. Una vez en mi forma humana me vestí y me dispuse a encontrar algún lugar en el que descansar en paz. El rascacielos que había visto al aterrizar parecía tan buen lugar como cualquier otro, por lo que me dirigí allí._

_A medio camino, mientras escalaba una montaña de escombros, el sonido de rocas al caer y el polvo resbalando sobre mi cabeza me hicieron mirar hacia arriba._

_Algo me golpeó el rostro con fuerza, aturdiéndome con el ruido de algo al quebrarse, y me lanzó hacia atrás. Mi cabeza golpeó el suelo con el mismo sonido que un huevo al partirse y la oscuridad me envolvió._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Largo, ¿no? ^^

Como ya he dicho antes, puede liar un poco, tanto _flashback_ y piezas perdidas… Pero ahí está la gracia ^^ Tenéis algunas, no todas, de las piezas del puzle. Ahora, tenéis que intentar montarlo ^^ (Pues les has dado piezas nuevas, así que supongo que van a tenerlo un poco difícil ¬¬) Bah, tarde o temprano tenían que salir. Además, mejor así, ¿no? Ya habéis visto más gente ^^

Si todavía os apetece lo del epílogo-regalo, decídmelo a través de un review e indicadme quien os gustaría que lo narrara.

El siguiente capítulo espero que esté listo el próximo sábado, pero no puedo prometer nada. Eso sí, no será tan esquemático como éste.

¡Dejad R&R porfa! ^^ (¡Porfa! ^^)


	19. Capítulo 18

¡Hola mundo! ^^ En realidad, hola a todos los que estéis leyendo esto, pero ya que estaba… ¿Qué tal? ^^ Da igual, no hace falta que contestéis ahora mismo… (Como si fueran a contestarte solo para eso…) Ya, ya me he dado cuenta…

En fin, traigo un regalito ^^ Como no sé si voy a poder conectarme este sábado y para compensar la espera, os publico el capítulo hoy ^^ Que, por cierto, muchísimas gracias, Ichi-Ichi. Sin tu apoyo creo que nunca habría sido capaz de borrar casi todo el capítulo y reescribirlo de nuevo ^^ Ciertamente, me gusta más como ha quedado ahora. ¡Que viva la tozudez! ^^ (¡Que viva! ^^)

Y, sin más preámbulos, ¡el capítulo 18!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 18

Preguntas y respuestas

No había nadie en la habitación, pero los olores de las tres personas que habían estado allí todavía eran palpables. Al igual que el olor de mi sangre.

Cada latido seguía produciendo un gran dolor, pero ya no era tan horrible como antes. Poco a poco, intenté recordar cómo había acabado allí. Los recuerdos que había recuperado llegaron a mí de golpe y, pese a no ser todos los que poseía, eran suficientes para darme un buen dolor de cabeza. Gruñí suavemente, intentando aclarar mi mente, cuando oí la puerta abrirse.

El olor de la chica acompañó a los pasos que entraron en la habitación tras cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se acercó tranquilamente al lugar donde estaba tumbado y, parándose junto a mí, colocó una mano en mi muñeca.

Aparté la mano de un tirón, sorprendido, y abrí los ojos, clavándolos en los grises de la chica. Llevaba gafas redondas y tenía el largo cabello negro atado a su espalda. Parecía tan sorprendida como yo y, tras unos instantes de observación mutua, sonrió.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con suavidad mientras cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra nerviosamente.

-He tenido días mejores.- respondí en un susurro, haciendo otra mueca al sentir de nuevo el doloroso latir de mi corazón.

-Relájate. Hemos intentado sacar todas las balas pero…- habló con suavidad, colocando una mano en mi hombro para impedir que siguiera con mis movimientos al sentir el dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Balas? ¿Qué balas?- pregunté deteniéndome, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?- la mirada que me dirigió no demostraba la más mínima sorpresa, pero sí un poco de tristeza.

-Me… ¿dispararon?- ella asintió con una suave sonrisa ante mi rostro de concentración- Creí que me había metido en una tormenta eléctrica.- su suave risa me devolvió a la realidad.

-Tenías cinco balas en el cuerpo. Logramos sacar cuatro pero la quinta…- su rostro alegre se ensombreció de repente- Sabemos dónde está pero…

-¿Dónde?- pregunté con suavidad pero, al sentir de nuevo el dolorido latir de mi corazón, supe la respuesta- No me lo digas…

-Lo siento, pero no podemos sacarla. Ni Yukito ni yo somos lo suficientemente buenos como para hacerlo.- murmuró tristemente.

-Está en mi corazón, ¿no es cierto?- ella asintió con lentitud, clavando su mirada en el suelo- Dame un cuchillo.- sus ojos grises se clavaron rápidamente en mí, asustados- No puedo vivir con una tortura como ésta.

-¡No puedes acabar con tu vida de esa manera! ¡Hay otras cosas que…!- gritó apretando mi hombro con fuerza.

-No voy a matarme.- corté mientras trataba de reprimir mi risa- Si vosotros no vais a sacar la bala, lo haré yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Pero cómo…?- el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió y, al intentar ver quién había entrado, descubrí una mesita junto a mí y, sobre ella, una bandeja metálica.

-¿Qué ocurre, Satsuki?- habló la voz del hombre que había ayudado en mi cura- ¿Por qué gritas?

-No es nada, Yukito, he entendido mal.- mientras ambos hablaban tendí una mano a la bandeja, sintiendo unos objetos metálicos sobre ésta.

-¿Qué has entendido mal?- preguntó el otro, acercándose con curiosidad mientras yo localizaba la hoja afilada en la punta de uno de los objetos- ¡Pero qué haces!- su mano sujetó la mía antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba allí- ¿Y cuándo se ha despertado?- la risa suave de la chica llenó la sala mientras yo intentaba, suavemente, deshacerme de su agarre.

-Hace poco.- respondió- Estaba discutiendo con él cuando has llegado. Que, por cierto, ¿qué intentabas hacer?- preguntó, esta vez hacia mí.

-Duele…- gemí como un cachorro mientras, con la otra mano, empezaba a aflojar el agarre de Yukito; sintiéndome de repente terriblemente estúpido.

Me recosté contra la cama, o lo que fuera, en cuando me di cuenta de mi comportamiento. Pude sentir la sangre en mis mejillas, sonrosándolas.

-Perdón.- susurré apartando la mirada mientras los otros dos reían.

La mano del hombre soltó la mía un instante después. Volviéndome de nuevo hacia él, descubrí que me sonreía con un suave tono rosado en su rostro.

-Perdona, pero te he visto con el bisturí en la mano y no sabía qué estabas haciendo. No quería que te hicieras daño.- murmuró mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, claramente por nerviosismo.

-Gracias, pero si el bisturí es la cosa afilada, te agradecería que me lo dejaras un momento.- respondí con calidez, sintiendo la mano de la chica en mi hombro el instante después de que aquellas palabras abandonaran mis labios.

-¡No puede ser! No puedo dejar que hagas algo así.- reprochó duramente, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de su compañero.

-¿El qué?- preguntó al ver que ninguno de los dos iba a seguir hablando.

-Quiere quitarse él mismo la bala que falta.- Yukito palideció al oírla mientras yo soltaba un bufido molesto y clavaba mi mirada en la pared opuesta a ellos.

-¿Y si le dejamos?- ambos le observamos con sorpresa ante sus palabras, pero el hombre simplemente sonrió con calidez- Ya sabes lo que dijo Kurogane, y nosotros lo hemos comprobado: se cura rápido.

-Pero…

-Por favor…- gemí de nuevo, cortando a la chica, y observándole con mirada suplicante.

Ella me miró con duda y, un instante después, apartó la vista derrotada.

-Está bien. Al fin y al cabo, estaremos aquí por si pasa algo.- susurró mientras cogía el objeto de la bandeja y me lo tendía- Ten cuidado.

-Siempre.- respondí con una sonrisa y, antes de que pudieran cambiar de idea, hundí la hoja en el punto de dolor, en el espacio entre las costillas y el esternón.

Sentí, más que oí, el choque de metales al dar con la bala y, con un rugido insonoro, retiré el bisturí y hundí el índice y pulgar derechos en el corte. Las paredes de mi corazón, moviéndose más rápido que antes, chocaban contra mis dedos y, desafortunadamente, contra la bala, hundiéndola entre mi carne. Con un agudo siseo logré atrapar el objeto metálico y, de un tirón demasiado bestia, la extraje de mi cuerpo. El corte, más grande por culpa de las prisas, tardó poco más de medio minuto para desaparecer por completo ante las miradas incrédulas de los médicos.

-Premio.- susurré volviéndome hacia ellos, sujetando la bala cubierta de sangre entre mis dedos con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La habitación era extremadamente silenciosa, casi inquietante. Sinceramente, el silencio llegó a ser molesto, sobretodo cuando el sonido de mis pasos o el tintineo de los cubiertos lo rompían con una facilidad pasmosa, sobresaltándome. Todo parecía resonar en la habitación vacía.

Satsuki y Yukito había marchado a dar el aviso de que estaba despierto y en perfectas condiciones, pero antes habían tenido el detalle de dejarme una bandeja con comida y ropa limpia. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba esperándoles hacía mucho.

Ahora que podía moverme con libertad y sin tener que sufrir la agonía constante de tener una bala en el corazón, la habitación parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que había creído. No había ventanas y la puerta frente a la camilla era la única salida. En cuanto a mobiliario, la camilla y una cama constituían todo cuanto había. Ni armarios ni estanterías, nada. El carrito en el que estaban los utensilios médicos era móvil y, según palabras de Yukito, demasiado peligroso para dejarlo al alcance de alguien tan temerario como yo. Sonreí con suavidad al recordar su rostro burlón y la suave risa de Satsuki.

Yukito era un buen tipo, y no sólo porque me hubiera echado una mano. Tenía el cabello cenizo y llevaba gafas redondas, como las de Satsuki. Era un tipo, por lo general, calmado y, como había dicho la chica en un descuido, la voz de la razón entre "aquellos alocados soldados". Además, era médico y parte del Consejo de la Base, que, por lo que me habían dicho, eran como los Ancianos de otros lugares. Yukito había bromeado con el nombre, diciendo que, como no había gente mayor en el Consejo, habían decidido cambiarle el nombre para no sentirse viejos. Satsuki había roto a reír al oírle.

Por eso, ahora el silencio era casi insoportable. Una tortura, si aquello duraba más. Con un bufido, decidí que ya había esperado suficiente y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando intenté abrirla, descubrí que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Pero qué…- golpeé la puerta un par de veces con el puño, intentando llamar la atención de quien hubiera tras ella, si había alguien- ¡Hey! ¡Sacadme de aquí!- pegué la oreja a la puerta en un intento de oír algo, pero no hubo respuesta- ¡HEY!- aporreé de nuevo la madera, pero, al igual que antes, no se oyó nada.

Pasé un par de minutos más gritando y dando golpes, pero no sirvió de nada. Era como si la base estuviera abandonada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar, inconscientemente, que iban a volver a volarla.

-No, no pueden hacer eso… Éste es un lugar seguro, no lo harían estallar sólo por mí… Además, de haber querido matarme ya podrían haberlo hecho… O podrían haberme dejado morir… Aunque… Kurogane ha estado aquí… Y Satsuki y Yukito sabían que me curaba rápido y… O quizá lo he soñado… Pero el olor de Kurogane _está_ aquí, así que eso no ha sido un sueño… Tal vez no estoy en Base Mar… Es decir, podrían haberme cogido y trasladado a otro lugar… Pero esto no es la cosa voladora, las paredes son de roca… Así que debe ser otra base… Porque no había más islas, y la de Base Mar era pequeñita… Creo… Debí haber prestado más atención cuando pude… Pero eso significaría que llevo durmiendo un mínimo de un día, y estoy seguro de que me habría dado cuenta si me hubiera transformado con todo aquello dentro, pero podría haberme transformado después de que extrajeran aquellas cuatro balas, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que…- dejé escapar un grito al tiempo que me apretaba la cabeza entre las manos y me dejaba caer sobre la cama, frenando mi monólogo sin sentido- No hago más que darme dolores de cabeza…

Intenté dormir después de aquello, pero la sensación de estar encerrado en algún lugar bajo tierra no era muy esperanzadora. Tras quien sabe cuánto tiempo dando vueltas sobre las sábanas, me levanté y empecé a analizar las paredes, buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a distraerme. Cuando no lo encontré, deshice la cama y la camilla, analizando todo cuanto encontraba en un intento por olvidar el hecho de que no podía ver el sol ni sentir el viento. De nuevo, nada. Acabé dando vueltas en la habitación, sintiéndome absolutamente estúpido por ello, pero sin poder evitarlo. Cuando mis pensamientos me dejaron bien claro que no iban a dejar de dar vueltas alrededor del hecho de estar encerrado, decidí soltar mi frustración contra la puerta. Empecé con suaves golpes, palpando la madera, escuchándola… Poco después, ya eran puñetazos y pataditas y, cuando ya no pude contenerme más, me lancé contra ella con todas mis fuerzas. A pesar de lo débil que parecía, la madera no se rompió. En lugar de aquello, se dobló de una manera que parecía casi imposible para algo rígido y me lanzó al suelo. Con un rugido de rabia, seguí intentando derribarla a base de choques y, una vez, con un golpe de cabeza. Aquello solo provocó que viera lucecitas durante un buen rato antes de lanzarle un buen puñetazo.

El grito ahogado de alguien al otro lado de la madera me devolvió a la realidad. Me pegué a la puerta tanto como pude, escuchando por si no había sido mi torturada mente la que había creído oír aquello.

-¿Hola?- llamé con voz temblorosa y esperanzada- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Soy Satsuki.- respondió la voz, y pude sentir como mi corazón pegaba un brinco en mi pecho- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro! ¡Por favor!- exclamé alegremente mientras me iba hacia atrás.

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura tintineó un instante después y, cuando la chica entró en la habitación, no pude evitar abrazarla efusivamente.

-¡¿Qué haces?- chilló sorprendida, con su rostro colorado pegado a mi pecho.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos… Creí que me iba a morir aquí encerrado.- y, dándome cuenta al fin de lo que hacía, solté a la recién llegada con un sonido de sorpresa y las mejillas de color carmín- ¡Perdona, no quería…! Bueno, en realidad sí que quería, pero eso no quiere decir que… Es decir, quería abrazarte pero no quería que… ¡Estuvieras incómoda! ¡Eso es! No quería que estuvieras incómoda y… ¡Y lo he echado todo a perder!- exclamé volviéndome y propinándole un puntapié a la pared, de la que me aparté saltando sobre la otra pierna al tiempo que gemía con suavidad- ¡Jodida roca!- la risa de Satsuki, a mi espalda, llamó mi atención mientras me sentaba en la camilla y me quitaba el zapato para observar mis dedos enrojecidos.

-Pues sí que me has echado de menos.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno… En realidad no te he echado de menos a ti, echaba de menos la compañía y… ¡Eso no quiere decir que no te haya echado de menos!- exclamé rápidamente al darme cuenta de mis palabras, provocando que la chica volviera a reír- No doy un palo al agua, ¿verdad?- murmuré con una sonrisita, apartando la mirada sonrosado.

-Si eso quiere decir que la estás pifiando constantemente; sí, me temo que así es.- solté un suspiro derrotado mientras me masajeaba el pie- Déjame ver.- y, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, se había colocado ante mí y había envuelto la zona dolorida con sus manos- Parece que no es más que el golpe. Eres un tipo duro.- dijo sonriendo.

-Qué va, es la experiencia… Digo, la práctica… Quiero decir…- Satsuki volvió a reír, cortando mis sinsentidos- Sí, eso… Un tipo duro.

-Así que te has sentido muy solo, ¿no?- preguntó poco después, apartándose un par de pasos.

-Sí. Nunca creí que el silencio podía ser tan doloroso… Además, ¿dónde estamos?- pregunté, contento al fin de tener alguien con quien hablar.

-Estás en Base Mar, en una de las habitaciones habilitadas para el tratamiento médico.- explicó cruzando sus manos tras su espalda- Yukito y yo estamos al cargo de esta zona, pero hay muchos más médicos.- levantó una mano al ver que volvía a abrir la boca para seguir preguntando, acallándome eficazmente- Una pregunta tú y una yo, ¿vale?

-Me parece bien, pero creía que mis compañeros ya os habrían informado de todo cuanto sabían sobre mí.- comenté ladeando la cabeza y, al ver que cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, me moví un poco a un lado para dejarle sitio en la camilla.

-Gracias.- habló con voz suave antes de sentarse- Entonces me toca a mí.- asentí al darme cuenta de que no iba a seguir sin antes haber confirmado sus palabras, cosa que me hizo añadir más preguntas a la lista que ya tenía de antes- ¿Cómo te llamas?- la observé con ojos como platos durante varios segundos, esperando a que, de un momento a otro, rompiera a reír y me dijera que estaba bromeando.

-¿De verdad no lo…?- su dedo índice sobre mis labios hizo que cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se atascara en mi garganta.

-Antes de hacer tú una pregunta tienes que contestar la mía.- explicó con una sonrisa, provocando que yo también sonriera.

-Me llamo Fye.- dije ya más calmado, apartando su mano de mi rostro con suavidad.

-¿Fye?- repitió ella y, aquella vez, fue mi índice el que se posó en sus labios.

-Tú ya has hecho una pregunta, me toca a mí.- comenté con burla, por lo que Satsuki sonrió y me apartó la mano un poco bruscamente mientras intentaba parecer molesta.

-¿Por qué me has preguntado mi nombre?- pedí más serio.

-Porque los que llegaron con el zepelín se referían a ti como monstruo o engendro. Kurogane hablaba de ti como su amigo, pero no decía ningún nombre. Y Nataku y Kamui me dijeron que _podía llamarte_ Yuui, no que aquél fuera tu nombre.- explicó con calma mientras yo asentía lentamente.

-Entiendo.- susurré acariciando mi mentón antes de sonreír con suavidad y volverme a ella- Tu turno.

-Tengo muchísimas preguntas que hacer, ¿estás seguro que quieres continuar?- preguntó pícaramente.

-He estado encerrado solo durante lo que han parecido siglos, así que sí, sí quiero. Y ahora,- interrumpí al ver que abría la boca- me toca a mí, tú ya has preguntado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó con molestia al tiempo que sonreía- ¡No se vale!

-¿Quién ha puesto las normas?- pedí con burla y, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me cubrí la boca con las manos.

-Yo.- respondió ella con mirada triunfante y sonrisa arrogante- Mi turno.- reí con suavidad antes de acomodarme en la camilla, colocándome de costado con una pierna cruzada ante mí y la otra colgando del borde.

-Está bien, dispara.- dibujé una mueca nada más mis palabras abandonaron mis labios antes de levantar las manos ante mi pecho defensivamente- ¡Pero no literalmente!- Satsuki rió antes de subir ambas piernas a la camilla, colocándolas de lado ante ella, con los pies colgando por el borde.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- alcé una ceja ante la pregunta, por lo que ella se encogió de hombros- Nataku y Kamui decían todo el rato que eras demasiado viejo como para morir por unos balazos, así que tengo curiosidad.

-Pues, si mis cálculos no me fallan, debo rondar los ciento cincuenta.- respondí con una mano bajo mi mentón y la mirada fija en el techo.

Ante la falta de respuesta, clavé mi mirada en su rostro para toparme con unos ojos grises increíblemente abiertos y una boca que se abría y se cerraba rítmicamente. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, había roto a reír. Satsuki me imitó poco después y, para cuando ambos nos calmamos, yo estaba doblado por la cintura mientras me sujetaba el estómago. Ella, en cambio, se había quitado las gafas y se estaba secando las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Lo siento. Debo haberme quedado como un pez fuera del agua.- rió Satsuki poco después, ya más tranquila y con las gafas de nuevo en sus sitio.

-Algo así.- respondí y, todavía sonriendo ampliamente, decidí seguir preguntando- ¿Dónde está Yukito? Creí que estaba contigo todo el rato.

-Oh, no. El pobre perdería el juicio si pasara todo el día conmigo.- comentó con una suave risa- El Consejo tenía que reunirse, así que se ha quedado allí. Lo más seguro es que tardemos en volver a verle.- asentí para indicar que lo había entendido, y su sonrisa se ensanchó rápidamente- ¿Qué son Kurogane y Tomoyo para ti?- la observé con sorpresa un instante antes de fijar mi mirada perdida en la pared.

-Son mi hermano y mi hermanita. Son de las personas más importantes para mí, daría mi vida por ellos sin dudarlo de ser necesario.- tras unos segundos de silencio, volví a clavar mi mirada en la suya- Me toca.- su sonrisa fue toda indicación que necesitaba para continuar- ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-Porque quiero saber. Nunca antes había llegado nadie a Base Mar desde que tengo memoria, y mucho menos alguien tan interesante como tú. Todos los de Base Barras dicen grandes cosas de ti, así que quería descubrirlo por mí misma.- y, volviendo su semblante serio, clavó su mirada en el suelo- ¿Por qué confías en mí?- su voz fue apenas un susurró, pero sonó alta y clara en mis oídos.

-Porque no me has dado ningún motivo para no hacerlo.- respondí rápida e inconscientemente- Porque si mintieras lo sabría, y no mientes. Porque sé que puedo fiarme de ti.- finalicé con una sonrisa.

-Esos dos últimos motivos no tienen mucho fundamento.- comentó observándome de reojo con una sonrisita.

-El último es más una corazonada que nada más, pero lo de saber cuándo miente la gente no lo es.- respondí con el rostro un poco colorado- Puedo oler las mentiras a gran distancia.- añadí con un aire de misterio, inclinándome hacia ella con las manos en forma de garras sobre su cabeza con un débil sonido fantasmagórico.

-¡Para ya!- rió ella, incapaz de contener la risa mucho más- Gracias, Fye.- y, antes de saber qué pasaba, era yo quien estaba entre sus brazos- Eres un gran amigo.

-Pues espera a conocerme mejor.- comenté con voz suave y burlona, provocando que ella volviera a reír, mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Permanecimos así varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, antes de separarnos por acuerdo mutuo y silencioso.

-En fin, mi turno.- Satsuki sonrió con calidez antes de asentir y revolverse un poco en su asiento, acomodándose de nuevo- ¿Qué hora es?- ella abrió la boca para contestar pero, en lugar de palabras, el sonido de su aliento atascarse en su garganta fue lo que escapó al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás levemente con ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

No necesité oír la respuesta, pues un golpe de dolor proveniente de mis entrañas fue todo cuanto necesité.

El anochecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que el capítulo apenas cuenta algo… u.u' ¡Aún así me gusta! Escribir la interacción entre esos dos ha sido divertidísimo ^^

Espero no haberos decepcionado con un capítulo como éste, pero es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Intentaré tener el siguiente lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada.

Por cierto, tenéis mi palabra de que en el próximo capítulo saldrán Kurogane y Tomoyo de manera oficial, no sólo mencionados. Que ya se les echa de menos, ¿eh? ^^

Pues esto es todo. Espero oír de vosotros pronto, siempre me suben la moral los comentarios ^^ (Y tranquilidad, no es estreséis por lo que digan… Con sólo ver que hay un review de "Diario de guerra" todo son altos y palabras de emoción ¬¬) Hay que ver lo que hace la lectura, ¿ne? ^^

¡Nos vemos! ^^ (¡Dejad R&R porfa! ^^)


	20. Capítulo 19

¡Hay que ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo! ¡Ya es miércoles! ^^ (Un buen día para actualizar, ¿no?) ¡Exacto! ^^ (¿Y qué ha pasado con eso de "sábado de actualización"?) Sigue en pie; pero, como ya tenía el capítulo listo y hacía tiempo que no publicaba… (Publicaste ayer ¬¬) Pero antes de eso, ¿cuándo? (…) Exacto, eso mismo digo yo.

Así que, para compensar la larga espera y el hecho de que no va a haber epílogo-regalo (Porque resultaba imposible hacerlo sin revelar el final o partes terriblemente importantes de la historia), aquí tenéis el capítulo 19.

¡Y en éste sí que pasan cosas! ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 19

Roto

-¡Fye, qué ocurre!- exclamó Satsuki cuanto me aparté de golpe de la camilla, abrazando con fuerza mi torso- ¡¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?

-¡Márchate!- grité quitándome el jersey- Sal de aquí, ¡largo!- dibujé una mueca al sentir mis garras afilándose.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó con más suavidad, acercándose-¡Fye, quiero ayudar!

-¡Pues…!- grité al caer cuando mis piernas se partieron y, un instante después, los huesos de la cola atravesaron mi espalda.

Los gritos asustados de Satsuki retumbaron con fuerza en mis oídos y, antes de darme cuenta de qué pasaba, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó mi atención. Desgraciadamente, estaba demasiado ocupado transformándome como para darme cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Mi cola chocó contra la pared tras de mí y, al poco para finalizar el cambio, también lo hizo mi hocico en la roca frente a mí. Alcé la cabeza de golpe, intentando encontrar un poco más de espacio, pero lo único que conseguí fue golpear el techo con el cráneo, aplastando la oreja izquierda entre hueso y roca en el intento. Solté un chillido corto, quejándome por el dolor, mientras recogía mi cabeza contra mi pecho, con el cuello en un arco, como los pájaros. Unos pocos segundos después, y ya regulando mi respiración mientras intentaba ignorar los latidos de dolor de la oreja, abrí los ojos. Satsuki estaba en brazos de Yukito, ante la puerta abierta, observándome ambos sorprendidos y asustados.

-Pero… qué… cómo…- balbuceaba el chico mientras ella intentaba calmarse, con su boca cubierta por sus manos y sus hombros apretados con fuerza bajo el agarre de su compañero- Qué… qué es… dónde…

-Fye…- susurró la chica y, intentando no moverme demasiado, clavé mi mirada en ella- Qué te ha… Cómo es posible… Qué… ¿Qué eres?- preguntó y, soltando un suspiro de resignación, cerré los ojos y me moví un poco en el sitio, intentando colocar mis patas a mis costados en lugar de apretadas entre mi cuerpo y la pared, sin resultado.

-Por mucho que intente decírtelo no me entenderías…- murmuré, ante lo que los humanos dieron un brinco y se acercaron más a la puerta- ¿Lo veis? Siempre igual...- ignorando a los otros dos, agaché la cabeza para colocarla sobre las patas delanteras, que intenté cruzar ante mí.

Nuevamente, la pared me lo impidió. Lo primero que pensé fue que la situación debía parecer cómica, o incluso un poco ridícula. Con las muñecas contra la pared y los codos contra mi pecho; las alas ligeramente abiertas para evitar clavármelas, y la cabeza a medio camino, con el cuello arqueado hacia arriba y la frente contra la roca; mientras la cola estaba aplastada entre mis cuartos traseros y la otra pared, doblada hacia arriba en diagonal, apoyada con la pared a mi costado; y las partes de las patas en las que se habían convertido mis pies, es decir, los dos últimos segmentos, a cada lado de la cola, con la articulación para arriba y las garras clavadas en el suelo; como si estuviera congelado a medio salto, si no se tenía en cuenta la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Estaba encajonado.

Ya era bastante malo cuando estaba sencillamente atrapado, que ahora, para fastidiar, estaba en el interior de una Base desconocida, con un montón de personas deseando matarme, en mi forma vampírica, y atascado entre dos paredes en una habitación que no sólo era demasiado pequeña para mí, sino que también tenía una puerta por la que era imposible que cupiera.

Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos al tiempo que gruñía con suavidad: un ultimátum a la pared para que se apartara de mi camino, pese a que sabía que era imposible que un montón de roca hiciera caso de aquello.

Con un rugido de rabia, liberando toda la tensión acumulada en aquellas horas de encarcelamiento, lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás; desgarrándome la piel de la frente y dejando un reguero de sangre por el camino; con las fauces completamente abiertas, mostrando los extremadamente afilados y mortales colmillos, seguramente envenenados.

-¡Sal de mi camino de un jodida vez!- rugí y, en lo más profundo de mi mente, sabía que mis ojos ya no eran dorados.

Abrí los brazos a los lados con fuerza; el derecho chocando contra la pared de roca con un sonoro golpe, agrietándola levemente; mientras las garras del izquierdo destrozaban la camilla al chocar con ella; el ala desplegándose y chocando con una descarga de dolor contra el techo. Al mismo tiempo me impulsé con las patas traseras, dejando profundos surcos en el suelo y la pared con las garras; despellejándome los segmentos inferiores de las piernas; y provocando que mi cabeza volviera a chocar contra la roca, con mucha más fuerza y acompañada de parte del cuello. Pude sentir y oír el quejido de la roca cuando mi cráneo hizo contacto y, revolviéndome de nuevo, liberé la cola, que empezó a golpear paredes y techo con fuerza, raspándose la piel y provocando la aparición de pequeñas grietas a cada golpe. Volví a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, todavía rugiendo, y, con un nuevo empujón, la hice chocar contra la pared otra vez, un poco más abajo que el impacto anterior y acompañada de todo el cuello; mientras mis piernas se liberaban un poco más, motivo por el que mi cola volvió a quedar más abajo que el cuerpo y por lo que mi espalda chocó contra el techo con fuerza; provocando una lluvia de polvo y guijarros por toda la sala. El brazo izquierdo se colocó a mi lado, ayudando a las piernas a sujetar el peso del cuerpo, mientras forcejeaba con el derecho para liberarlo de la presa a la que estaba sometido entre mi costado y la pared. De un tirón, y logrando desgarrarme también la espalda, me lancé hacia la izquierda, liberando el brazo atrapado, pero cayendo al tropezar la pata trasera izquierda con uno de los fragmentos de la camilla. Intenté volver la cabeza hacia el objeto para convertirlo en un manojo de hierro entre mis fauces, pero mi rostro chocó contra la cama, atravesando la madera y llenándome la boca y el lado izquierdo de pequeñas y molestas astillas.

-¡Soltadme de una maldita vez!- rugí intentando levantarme de nuevo y, topándome, otra vez, con que había vuelto a quedar atascado contra la pared- ¡Dejadme salir! ¡Soltadme! ¡Voy a destruir todas las jodidas paredes del lugar! ¡Voy a mataros a TODOS!- grité arañando la mayor superficie de las paredes posible; hundiendo mis colmillos en lo que quedaba del astillado cabezal de la cama, convirtiéndolo en palitos.

Volví a dar empujones y cabezazos, tiñendo las rocas de sangre con los cortes que aquello me provocaba y que, en menos de diez segundos, habían desaparecido y sido sustituidos por otros más nuevos.

-¡Fye! ¡Quieto!- exclamó una nueva voz y, volviendo la cabeza tan rápido como pude, intenté atrapar al recién llegado entre mis fauces.

La persona se apartó de un brinco, esquivando el mordisco que desgarró su capa y que, de haberle alcanzado, le habría arrancado la pierna.

-¡Se puede saber qué le habéis dado!- gritó la nueva voz, desapareciendo por el hueco de la puerta- ¡Él no es así!

-¡Sacadme de aquí, monstruos!- aullé revolviéndome en mi sitio, intentando separar mi pecho de la pared y recobrar la respiración que aquella posición estaba dificultando- ¡Voy a trituraros y echaros a los cuervos!

-Definitivamente le han hecho algo. ¡No queráis saber qué dice!- exclamó otra voz mientras lograba desengancharme y, por culpa del impulso, mi cabeza se empotraba contra la pared junto a la puerta.

Más gritos asustados resonaron tras la roca al oír el impacto, que hizo que más polvo cayera del techo. Me revolví nuevamente, con un poco más de espacio gracias al cambio de postura, lo que incluía una tirantez dolorosa en el costado derecho, que estaba doblado en un ángulo de casi noventa grados.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Desearéis estar pudriéndoos en el mismísimo infierno cuando salga de aquí, bastardos!- rugí intentando separar la cabeza de la pared, pero el cuello estaba completamente doblado por la presión ejercida entre el cuerpo y la roca, lo que dificultaba en gran medida el movimiento y provocaba un dolor intenso en toda mi columna- ¡Dejadme SALIR!- la pared se quejó ante mi nueva embestida, pero no conseguí liberar mi cabeza.

-¡Fye! ¡Has vuelto!- exclamó una voz aguda mientras algo entraba por la puerta a gran velocidad.

-¡Tomoyo, NO!- gritó la primera de las nuevas voces al mismo tiempo que, clavando mis garras delanteras en la pared y con un tirón que me rasgó las orejas y me hizo aullar de dolor, lograba liberar mi cabeza, que chocó contra el techo con un fuerte golpe y el sonido de algo quebrarse, cosa que añadió más dolor a mi nuevo rugido.

Agaché la cabeza y, nada más mi hocico rozó de nuevo la pared, la lancé hacia mi izquierda, en dirección a las dos sombras que acababan de entrar, con las fauces abiertas y un rugido ensordecedor.

Mis ojos se abrieron a desmedida al ver a Kurogane lanzarse hacia atrás con Tomoyo en sus brazos, cayendo por el hueco de la puerta para esquivarme, antes de que embistiera una nueva pared con otro grito de dolor. La roca en que se habían hundido mis garras cedió, por lo que mi cuerpo se desplomó con un ruido sordo, atrapando mi brazo izquierdo bajo él, y provocando que mis patas traseras perdieran la presión que las ayudaba a mantenerse firmes en su sitio, contra la pared del fondo y el suelo, por lo que resbalaron hacia el costado opuesto al que se encontraban mis brazos. Un fuerte ruido de algo al quebrarse resonó en la habitación, seguido casi al instante por un aullido desgarrador al sentir como mi espalda estallaba de dolor, como cuando me inyectaron la penicilina y me salió la cola, y dejaba de sentir cualquier cosa de estómago para abajo.

Empecé a sollozar con fuerza, sacando el brazo izquierdo de debajo de mi cuerpo, mientras trataba, en vano, de mover las piernas. Aullé larga y dolorosamente, echando la cabeza teñida de sangre hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, antes de dejarla caer sobre la pata izquierda, que envió una dolorosa descarga al tener que soportar más peso. Levantando lentamente mi cuerpo con las patas delanteras, conseguí recostarme sobre el costado derecho, cosa que provocó llamaradas de dolor en todo mi torso durante el proceso. Una vez de nuevo en el suelo, recogí las garras sobre mi pecho y escondí el hocico entre ellas, soltando suaves sollozos y siseos mientras, casi imperceptiblemente, el daño en mi columna se iba reparando gracias a que, con el cambio de postura, los dos pedazos de ésta habían vuelto a quedar frente a frente; cosa que enviaba pequeñas pero increíblemente dolorosas descargas por toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo a medida que recuperaba la sensibilidad en la inferior.

-Fye,- susurró la segunda voz nueva, la de Nataku, desde la puerta- ¿estás bien? ¿Ya vuelves a usar la cabeza?

-¡No le digas eso, tonto!- siseó Kamui, a quien acababa de oler junto al de cabello blanco.

-No he dejado de usar la cabeza en todo el rato…- logré decir entre sollozos, tratando de contener las lágrimas- Pero no de la manera adecuada…- solté una suave risa que, entremezclada con los quejidos, debió sonar terriblemente siniestra.

-Entonces, ¿ahora vuelves a pensar? ¿No vas a hacernos picadillo ni lanzarnos a los cuervos?- preguntó más alto, acercándose un par de pasos.

-Ni siquiera puedo moverme, Nataku.- siseé cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretándome el hocico.

-Sí, eso ya lo hemos visto. Eres demasiado grande para este sitio.- comentó con una suave risita que se desvaneció en cuanto negué con suavidad- ¿Fye? ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que me he roto algo… O unas cuantas cosas más que un simple algo…- sollocé arañándome el rostro lentamente para intentar apartar mi atención de las cada vez mayores descargas de dolor- La columna es lo más apreciable, pero creo que también me he fastidiado más de la cuenta una de las orejas. ¿Tengo la derecha, o no puedo moverla por otro motivo?- pregunté con suavidad, sintiendo mi cuerpo empezar a temblar por el dolor.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- susurró casi inaudiblemente, acercándose una poco más- No puede ser que…- pude oírle ahogar un grito antes de que tragara con dificultad- Falta… Falta un trozo de oreja…- añadió todavía más débilmente- Pero hay… mucha sangre, no… sabría decírtelo...- agregó un poco más alto.

-No pasa nada… Falte lo que falte, se regenerará… Al menos ahora tengo un informe más detallado…- intenté reír, pero lo único que conseguí fue sollozar con más fuerza ante el dolor que aquello implicó.

-Fye… Entonces, lo de la espalda…- murmuró con voz temblorosa, sin moverse del sitio.

-Voy a intentar mover la cola… Dime si pasa algo…- aguantando las ganas de gritar, intenté con todas mis fuerzas que la punta se doblara hacia arriba, pero no noté nada- Listo.

-No ha pasado nada…- susurró con voz incrédula y asustada- Fye, qué…

-Se está curando.- corté antes de soltar un nuevo siseo de dolor- No sé cuánto tardará, pero se está arreglando. Solo espero que no… siga doliendo tanto…- solté con un sollozo, clavándome las garras con más fuerza en el hocico.

-¿Nataku?- llamó Kamui, acercándose- ¿Todo bien?

-No… Nada bien…- respondió apartándose un poco ante mis cada vez más notables temblores- ¿Cómo están Kurogane y Tomoyo?- preguntó con suavidad, intentando que no le oyera.

-Kurogane tiene un chichón, pero nada más. Tomoyo todavía sigue creyendo que Fye quería saludarla en lugar de comérsela.- respondió seriamente.

-No quería comérmela…- gemí llamando la atención de Nataku- Yo sólo… sólo… No sé que quería, no sé que iba a hacer…- mis sollozos se intensificaron al sentir un nuevo aumento en las descargas de dolor- ¿De verdad quería hacerle daño?

-Eso parecía…- susurró el de cabello blanco, acercándose de nuevo y arrodillándose junto a mis hombros- ¿Quieres que avise a un médico? Creo que los dos que hay aquí fuera los son…- comentó con suavidad.

-Ya lo sé, pero no hace falta…- respondí respirando profundamente- Voy arreglándome poco a poco.- añadí con una sonrisita- Por cierto, ¿están todos bien?

-Los dos que estaban aquí cuando hemos llegado todavía intentan recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero parece que ya lo están superando. Al menos, la chica parecía más…

-¡Fye!- la voz de Tomoyo cortó al de cabello blanco, quien debió levantarse por el sonido que hicieron sus pies- ¡Hola!

-Tomoyo, quieta. Ahora mismo no podemos entrar.- llamó una voz más grave.

-Kurogane…- susurré con un nuevo sollozo, apartando mi hocico de las zarpas y volviendo la cabeza, intentando verles- Tomoyo…- pude ver a Nataku, de espaldas a mí, bloqueando la puerta entre él y Kamui, quien también me daba la espalda- Kurogane…- intenté girarme un poco más, estirando la cabeza hacia arriba para ver la puerta, pero no lo conseguí- Nataku… Que no veo…- el aludido se volvió hacia mí rápidamente y, tras darse cuenta de lo que intentaba, se levantó y se hizo a un lado, revelando a mi compañero de rodillas ante la pequeña de cabello oscuro- Kurogane… Tomoyo…- sollocé de nuevo, intentando llamar su atención, antes de tratar de darme la vuelta.

Dejé escapar un aullido de dolor al sentir como una potente descarga de dolor recorría mi cuerpo cuando intenté moverme un poco más.

-¡Fye, estate quieto!- exclamó Nataku, arrodillándose de nuevo a mi lado.

Pude oír el siseo de Kamui mientras intentaba calmarme, de nuevo con mi hocico bajo las garras, pero no entendí lo que dijo. Pasos pesados se acercaron a mí poco después y, cuando entreabrí el ojo izquierdo para descubrir quién era, me topé con una sombra junto a mí.

-Fye…- susurró la voz grave de Kurogane, cosa que me hizo abrir un poco más el párpado- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has venido?- exclamó mientras su rostro se contorsionaba de rabia- ¡Todo iba tan bien hasta que llegaste! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que venir?- sentí mi cuerpo congelarse ante sus palabras, desapareciendo incluso el menor rastro de dolor.

Cerré los ojos de golpe y, por un instante, vi el rostro sonriente de Kero antes de que levantara el arma a mi rostro y disparara. Tras ello, bajó la pistola y volvió a sonreír, pero ya no era él. Era Kurogane. Y, de nuevo, el cañón del arma volvía a estar ante mi hocico.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?- gritó el hombre junto a mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡TRAIDOR!- exclamé alzándome rápidamente y cerrando mis fauces en el lugar donde, hacía apenas un segundo, se encontraba de pie Kurogane- Os ayudé, os protegí a riesgo de mi vida, ¡casi muero cinco veces por llegar aquí! ¡Por estar con vosotros porque me habías dicho que era importante, que debíamos protegernos! ¡Y ahora eres tú quien intenta liquidarme! ¡¿Qué clase de ser se supone que eres? ¡Me utilizaste!- sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mis mejillas, pero no le presté atención- ¡Yue me aceptó, con lo serio y reservado que es! ¡Spinel me aceptó pese a ser un paranoico desconfiado! ¡Nataku me aceptó aunque le atacara sin motivo! ¡Kamui me aceptó incluso después de ver de lo que era capaz! ¡Y tú, cerdo desconsiderado, que vas por ahí diciendo que darías tu vida por tu gente; que no haces más que decir que ahora soy parte de tu familia; que sabes de sobra qué y cómo soy! ¡Tú te atreves a darme esperanza sólo para apuñalarme por la espalda y deshacerte de mí a la primero oportunidad! Tú, ¡maldito TRAIDOR!- rugí con fuerza, levantándome tanto como pude sin darme cuenta de que mis heridas ya estaban sanadas, ante los rostros aterrorizados de Kurogane, Nataku y Kamui- ¡Voy a enseñarte qué pasa con aquellos que desafían la sangre del Kahiir!- me lancé rápidamente y con fuerza contra aquél que una vez había considerado mi hermano, quien saltó por el hueco de la puerta un parpadeo antes de que, de un cabezazo, atravesara la pared junto a ella.

Yukito, Satsuki, Tomoyo, Subaru y Kazuki estaban allí, observándome asustados, antes de que el grito de Nataku desde el interior les despertara de su ensimismamiento.

-¡CORRED!- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, pues el grupo se lanzó por el pasillo tras Kurogane, quien no se había detenido ni un instante.

-¡No huyas, sabandija!- rugí antes de quitarme las rocas de encima con una sacudida y lanzarme, casi arrastrándome, tras ellos.

Los pasillos no eran mucho más altos que la habitación y eran, de lejos, mucho más estrechos. Pese a ello, avanzaba rápido, pero no más que Kurogane. De vez en cuando el camino se torcía bruscamente, cosa que me hacía frenar un poco cuando chocaba contra las esquinas, agrietándolas. Tras de mí, Kamui y Nataku me gritaban que me detuviera. En el primer cruce desde que había salido de la habitación, el grupo se dividió: Kurogane y Satsuki a la izquierda; Yukito y Tomoyo a la derecha; y Subaru y Kazuki siguieron recto. Con otro fuerte golpe, choqué contra la esquina que me llevaría tras mi presa antes de reanudar la persecución. Gritos asustados se oyeron a mi espalda cuando un grupo de desconocidos, en el pasillo donde se habían refugiado el médico y la niña, me vieron pasar ante ellos. Segundos después, todo cuanto había a mi espalda eran unos jadeantes Kamui y Nataku.

-¡Maldita sea, Fye!- gritó el guardián- ¡Detente!

-¡Fye, tiene que ser un malentendido!- agregó el de cabello blanco.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus llamados, aumenté la velocidad al darme cuenta de que el pasillo se ensanchaba. Seguía teniendo el techo bajo pero, gracias al espacio que aquél cambio me proporcionaba, podía usar la cola como timón.

-¡FYE!- exclamaron antes de que el sonido de sus cuerpos al golpear la pared resonara a mi espalda, en la esquina que, gracias a mi mayor maniobrabilidad, había superado fácilmente.

Ante mí, las figuras de Kurogane y Satsuki estaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Se puede saber por qué le has dicho eso, imbécil!- gritó la chica antes de observarme por encima de su hombro- ¡Eso no es lo que nos habías dicho a nosotros!

Nuevos cruces, esta vez mucho más habitados, se revelaron al girar otra esquina. Los gritos asustados de los presentes rebotaron contra las paredes, hiriendo mis sensibles oídos, mientras se apartaban rápidamente de mi camino. Satsuki se desvió en el segundo pasillo a la derecha. Kurogane lo hizo en el tercero a la izquierda. Nada más girar, el sonido de un disparo y una punzada de dolor en el hombro izquierdo me recibieron. La pata se me paralizó casi al instante y, con un resbalón al intentar apoyarla, pues la velocidad que llevaba no me permitía frenar, caí al suelo y me clavé la esquina en la cadera. Solté un rugido antes de intentar levantarme y volver a caer, retorciéndome de dolor, al sentir mi sangre hervir. Pude ver un destello de algo gris clavado en mi hombro, en el lugar donde debería estar la bala, antes de que mi cuerpo empezara a cambiar. Con un aullido de dolor, me di cuenta de qué era: un dardo con penicilina.

Dos pares de manos me agarraron los brazos con fuerza, pegando los huesos de las alas a éstos para inmovilizarlos, mientras otro par de manos me pegaban el rostro al suelo, evitando que moviera la cabeza. Forcejeé un instante antes de que tres personas más agarraran mis piernas y cola, más hueso que carne. Grité al sentir la presión sobre las zonas terriblemente sensibles, agitándome todo cuanto pude para intentar liberarme, pero más gente imitó a aquellos que me inmovilizaban. Cerrando la boca al fin para evitar tragar más tierra, clavé mi mirada rabiosa en la figura de Kurogane que, de rodillas, respiraba agitadamente. En el suelo junto a él, Souma había colocado sus manos sobre sus hombros y le hablaba suavemente. Tras ellos; Ginryuu, todavía con el arma en la mano, y Kyle, de nuevo con aquella odiosa sonrisa, hablaban con los tipos que me mantenían en el suelo. Con un nuevo rugido, sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, logré quitarme de encima a quienes inmovilizaban mi brazo izquierdo y cabeza, lanzándome hacia adelante antes de que algo golpeara la parte de atrás de mi cráneo con algo terriblemente duro.

La oscuridad cubrió mi mirada mientras mi cuerpo volvía a caer al suelo y, por un instante, creí ver dolor en los ojos de Kurogane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casi que hubiera sido mejor que os dejara con la casi inexistente intriga del capítulo anterior que con este puzle tamaño XXL, ¿no? (Haberlo pensado antes de publicarlo. Ahora tendrás que escribir más rápido para arreglarlo) ¡Con sumo gusto! ^^

Pero, para amenizar la espera, pues no sé cuando voy a poder publicar el siguiente capítulo, os informo de que volveremos a ver a más conocidos ^^ (No sé si eso lo arregla o lo empeora… u.u') Bueno, lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?

En fin, gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, me ha animado mucho ver los mensajes ^^

¡Dejad R&R porfa! ^^ (¡Nos leemos! ^^)


	21. Capítulo 20

Vale, no sé si esto ha sido un nuevo récord y, sinceramente, casi prefiero no saberlo u.u'

Es un capítulo corto, no muy bien hecho, pero es lo mejor que he logrado y, ojalá sea así, dice lo que quiero que diga.

Para desgracia de todos aquellos que habéis seguido esta historia, lamento informar de que éste es el último capítulo. No habrá epílogo, pero quizá haya una continuación. No lo sé con seguridad, pero es posible que sea así, al fin y al cabo, he dejado mucho al aire, ¿no es así? ;)

Así que, probablemente, oiréis más de mí de lo que querríais. (Pobrecitos ^^) ¬¬

No os enredo más, disfrutad, si es posible, de lo que viene a continuación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 20

Alas de libertad

_El respirar entrecortado de Yue y Kero parecía haberse grabado en mis oídos, pues no podía oír siquiera el ruido de mis manos al escarbar. No podía ver nada en aquella oscuridad y, con aquél sonido resonando sin cese en mi cabeza, no podía evitar intentar acelerar todavía más en mi intento por…_

_-¿Fye?- la voz de Spinel pareció resonar en la caverna donde estábamos atrapados- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- el retumbar de los truenos podía oírse incluso tras aquella pared de tierra y rocas bloqueando la entrada de la cueva._

_La tormenta era la culpable de que el grupo de Kero se hubiera refugiado en aquel lugar que, mientras entrábamos, había quedado bloqueado por un desprendimiento, atrapando al rubio y al platino bajo él. Habíamos logrado sacarles pero, pese a seguir con vida, estaban heridos. La falta de luz en la cueva impedía conocer la gravedad de sus heridas, pero Oruha, la mujer de cabello negro rizado y sonrisa cálida, intentaba ayudarles lo mejor que podía en aquellas condiciones._

_-No podemos quedarnos aquí.- respondí firmemente sin dejar de escarbar- Hay que salir para poder curar a Kero y Yue.- las fuertes manos de Spinel me apartaron de la pared, alzándome a su pecho, unos segundos después._

_-No puedes quitar la tierra de ahí, Fye. Se te caería todo encima…- empecé a retorcerme en sus brazos, tratando de liberarme de su agarre- ¡Estate quieto!_

_-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- impulsándome con la rodilla del mayor, subí a sus hombros desde donde empecé a escarbar de nuevo._

_Afortunadamente, la parte superior de la pared era mucho más débil que la inferior y, tras unos pocos segundos de bamboleo por parte de Spinel, logré encaramarme a las rocas y abrir un agujero. Un hilito de luz penetró en las tinieblas rodeándonos y, acompañado del repentino silencio del hombre junto a la pared, conseguí agrandarlo lo suficiente como para salir al exterior._

_Una aparentemente infinita llanura se extendía a los pies de la montaña, cubierta de hierba alta y verde. El cielo estaba negro por la enorme cantidad de nubes y los truenos resonaban al mismo tiempo que los relámpagos iluminaban el mundo._

_No le dediqué al paisaje más de medio segundo antes de volverme y empezar a agrandar el agujero, lanzando rocas y montones de tierra rodando colina abajo. La voz de Spinel desde el interior llamaba a las demás personas para que le ayudaran a empujar un pedazo de peñasco bloqueando la mayor parte de la entrada. Al oír sus intenciones, me aparté de mi posición sobre la roca para empezar a quitar tierra de sus costados. Pocos segundos después, la tierra bajo mis pies cedió y, acompañado por la enorme roca gris oscuro, caí dando tumbos hasta la base de la montaña._

_-¡Fye! ¿Estás bien?- llamó Spinel bajando rápidamente mientras yo me quitaba el polvo de encima._

_-¡Lo hemos hecho!- exclamé sonriente cuando llegó junto a mí- ¡Hemos abierto la cueva!- el hombre rió ante mis palabras, asintiendo con suavidad, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y, mortalmente serio, desenfundara su arma._

_Al volverme pude ver el motivo. Varios gatos gigantes color de arena emergían de la hierba, gruñendo amenazadoramente. Un par de ellos tenían una enorme mata de pelo rodeando sus cabezas y cuellos, más oscuras que el resto de su pelaje._

_-Leones…- siseó Spinel mientras me acercaba lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de las bestias, hacia él- Hay que volver a la cueva.- asentí con suavidad y, un instante después, el sonido de disparos se confundía con el de los truenos._

_Sin dejar de mirar atrás, empecé a subir hacia la cueva y, unos segundos después, Spinel me había cogido en sus brazos y subía a trompicones mientras intentaba disparar a las ágiles criaturas tras nosotros. Cuando uno de los animales con melena se abalanzó sobre nosotros y de la pistola no salió más que un chasquido, salté contra el animal y, con un grito de dolor, abrí los huesos de mis brazos para hundirlos en el corazón de la bestia. Caímos rodando hasta el resto del grupo y, con un medio rugido medio quejido, hundí mis recién alargados y afilados colmillos en la yugular del primer animal que se atrevió a acercárseme._

_Apenas treinta segundos después, los dos o tres que seguían con vida desaparecían rápidamente entre la hierba tan rápido como sus heridas patas les permitían._

_-¿Fye?- balbuceó Spinel tras de mí y, al volverme, pude observar su rostro confuso y asustado- Apenas es media tarde, cómo…_

_-El dedo meñique.- respondí con suavidad, interrumpiéndole- Es como si tú decidieras no usar el meñique excepto por la noche._

_-Pero eso es de cuando te transformas…- susurró, todavía confundido pero no tan asustado- ¿Cómo puede ser como el meñique?_

_-Porque es parte de mí.- el mayor parpadeó sorprendido- Aunque no lo parezca. La transformación desencadena algunas cosas, como la cola, pero otras, como los colmillos o los brazos, son parte de mí. Aunque no está del todo completo sin la transformación entera, puedo usarlo lo suficiente._

_-¿Duele?- murmuró acercándose y arrodillándose ante mí._

_-Duele más perder a la gente a la que quieres.- Spinel abrió los ojos de golpe y, con un destello de algo que no me dio tiempo a identificar, me envolvió entre sus brazos._

_Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, podía ver a algunos miembros del grupo observarnos desde la cueva, pero no se movían de su entrada. Pude sentir un líquido caliente en mi espalda y, al sentir el cuerpo de Spinel empezar a temblar con suavidad y oír sus sollozos, supe que estaba llorando._

_-¿Por qué?- susurré casi inaudiblemente pero, al tener la oreja del mayor junto a mí, era imposible que no me hubiera oído._

_-Me tenías tan asustado…- murmuró con un suave hipido- Cuando he visto que… atacabas a esas bestias… Cuando he visto tus brazos…- un sollozo, un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, pareció llevarse sus siguientes palabras- Tenía tanto miedo… Tenía tanto miedo de que te hicieran daño…- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa pero, al estar atrapado en su cálido abrazo, no pude volverme a observar su rostro- No vuelvas a darme estos sustos, pequeñajo… No cuando todavía no sabes lo importante que eres para nosotros, hermanito…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cadenas tintinearon sonoramente cuando intenté moverme.

Lo primero que sentí a medida que recuperaba la consciencia fue frío. Tanto frío, que mis huesos parecían hechos de hielo.

Las cadenas tintineaban suavemente por culpa de los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo. Cadenas que mantenían mis brazos pegados fuertemente contra mi torso y las muñecas unidas a mi espalda mientras otras me anclaban a la pared.

Poco a poco, al ir recuperando la sensibilidad en mis piernas, acalambradas por haber estado dobladas contra mi pecho por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, me di cuenta de que también había varias cadenas que las mantenían en su lugar.

Mis manos y pies permanecían insensibles por culpa del frío, que parecía intensificarse a medida que el recuerdo del calor del abrazo de Spinel desparecía de mi mente.

De lo siguiente que me di cuenta fue que tenía los ojos abiertos. Aún así, el lugar estaba tan oscuro como si los tuviera cerrados.

Apenas un segundo después, al intentar moverme de nuevo, la capa de Fuuma acarició mi brazo con suavidad, provocando que diera un saltito de sorpresa. No me había dado cuenta de que había algo cubriéndome, menos aún que tuviera un olor familiar. Aún así, seguía teniendo mucho frío.

Intenté acurrucarme todavía más sobre mí mismo, pero de poco sirvió. Un suave tintineo, demasiado débil para ser el de las cadenas, llamó mi atención a una línea horizontal de luz que había aparecido varios pasos ante mí.

La luz de una llama, juzgando por el color rojizo de ésta, en el hueco entre la puerta y el suelo.

Un segundo después, y con un horrible chirrido, la pesada puerta de acero se abrió hacia adentro, cegándome momentáneamente por el repentino baño de luz. Los olores de Sakura y Syaoran entraron en la habitación antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse con un nuevo quejido metálico.

La débil luz de la antorcha en manos del chico me permitió descubrir que me encontraba en una habitación mucho más pequeña que en la que me habían curado, toda de piedra oscurecida por la humedad que goteaba de techo y paredes.

Parpadeé levemente, observando la bandeja que la chica llevaba en sus manos, con varios bultos resaltando contra la tela amarillenta que la cubría, antes de alzar la cabeza para saludarles.

Algo cubría la parte inferior de mi rostro, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de mis mandíbulas.

Aún así, el gesto fue suficiente como para atraer la atención de los jóvenes, quienes sonrieron ampliamente al verme despierto.

-Hola.- saludó la chica, dubitativa, arrodillándose ante mí- Te hemos traído la comida.- explicó quitando el trapo que, efectivamente, cubría un bol de sopa y una hogaza de pan- ¿Estás bien?- asentí lo mejor que pude con las cadenas, atadas a la parte de atrás del bozal, restringiendo mis movimientos.

-Dame un momento y te quitaré esto.- murmuró el chico, pasándole la antorcha a Sakura, antes de arrodillarse a mi otro costado y, sacando una pequeña e intrincada llave de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la capa, abrir el candado que mantenía el bozal cerrado y unido a la pared.

Lo primero que hice fue bostezar ampliamente, acompañado de las suaves risas de los jóvenes. Sacudí mi cabeza tras ello, como para quitarme agua de encima después de una tormenta, y abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, intentando recuperar la sensibilidad en la parte inferior de mi rostro. Finalmente, y tras ladear la cabeza un par de veces para recuperar la movilidad, volví la mirada a los otros dos, quienes me observaban sonrientes.

La imagen de Kero y Kurogane apareció en mi mente y, entrecerrando los ojos, incliné la cabeza hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que intentaba erguirme, apartándome de ellos, con desconfianza en mi mirada y el ceño fruncido.

Los jóvenes parpadearon confundidos antes de intercambiar una mirada. Parecieron darse cuenta de algo y, lentamente, se volvieron de nuevo hacia mí.

Eran buenos chicos cuando les conocí, pero entonces ellos creían que era humano. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar con una sola palabra. De decir humano a decir vampiro, hay un mundo de diferencia y, consecuentemente, es la razón de ser carcelero o encarcelado.

-No queremos hacerte daño.- comentó Syaoran con suavidad.

-Y tampoco lo quiere Kurogane.- añadió Sakura, sonriendo dulcemente.

No pude evitar que un suave gruñido escapara de mi garganta mientras sentía que mis pupilas se afilaban. Los jóvenes retrocedieron rápidamente, asustados.

-Pues para no quererlo disimula muy bien.- respondí con voz áspera, cosa que provocó que retrocedieran un poco más.

-Kurogane dijo que estarías mejor sin ellos. Que ahora que no tenías que esconderte entre humanos podrías vivir libremente.- exclamó la chica, a salvo en brazos del soldado.

-Dijo que podrías volver con tu familia.- agregó el moreno.

Aquello, definitivamente, no era lo que esperaba. Parpadeé con sorpresa, abandonando mi actitud amenazante. Solo Kurogane y Tomoyo conocían de mi familia, a excepción de Kamui y Nataku, y, por tanto, solo de ellos podrían haber sacado aquella información.

-No queremos hacerte daño, Fye.- murmuró Sakura y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí un par de cálidos brazos abrazarme.

Si bien era un poco extraño debido a las cadenas que me apresaban, el sentimiento y la calidez seguían siendo las mismas. Por sobre el hombro de Sakura pude ver la sonrisa dulce Syaoran, un pequeño fuego junto al de la antorcha.

Me dieron de comer, pues la llave que tenía el joven solo servía para el bozal y, por petición mía, me explicaron la estructura de la base y el camino a la salida. Antes de marcharse, el chico volvió a colocarme el bozal, pero no cerró el candado.

Tardé varias horas más en tener listo mi plan y, cuando finalmente me vi preparado para ello, abrí los huesos de las alas rápida y bruscamente.

Tal y como había previsto, el bozal ahogó mi grito mientras los huesos quebraban, gracias a la fuerza del impacto, las cadenas inmovilizándome. Saqué los colmillos también, pues debía estar preparado y, tras quebrar las cadenas de mis piernas y deshacerme del bozal, me envolví en la capa de Fuuma y forcé la cerradura de la puerta con la punta de uno de los huesos en mis antebrazos. No tardó mucho en abrirse y, una vez cerrada tras mi espalda para ocultar toda prueba de mi huida, me colé en el hueco de ventilación más cercano.

Por lo que Syaoran había dicho, todos los conductos de ventilación conducían al exterior, paralelos a los pasillos. No tardé demasiado en llegar a una salida en la ladera de la montaña y, aprovechando que no había nadie en las cercanías, me dirigí al óvalo volador, amarrado cerca de allí. Tal y como supuse, había guardias allí y, afortunadamente para mí, se trataba de Yuuto y Ryu-ou. Ambos estaban sentados en unas rocas, discutiendo sobre algo que no alcanzaba a oír. Me asomé levemente y les saludé ampliamente con la mano. Ambos se volvieron hacia mí y, tras unos segundos de sorpresa, echaron a correr hacia mí.

Antes de saber qué había ocurrido, tenía a Ryu-ou abrazado con fuerza contra mi pecho. Solté un siseo al sentir la presión sobre mis brazos, cosa que permitió a Yuuto ver mis colmillos. Aún así, no pareció afectarle y, sin demora, apartó al chico de mí.

-Quieto ahí, Ryu-ou. No queremos que le hagas más daño del que ya tiene.- no pude evitar que mi mirada se clavara en las manchas de sangre en la capa, provenientes de mis antebrazos.

-¡Ahí va! ¡Lo siento! Estás bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó el joven con suavidad, observando también la sangre.

-He tenido días mejores, pero me recuperaré.- mi mirada se convirtió en hielo al instante siguiente- ¿Sabéis dónde están Kamui y Nataku?- pregunté seriamente.

-Están sanos y salvos en sus respectivas habitaciones.- contestó Yuuto, sonriendo- Nadie creyó necesario apresarles cuando, al anochecer, no se transformaron. Aunque el Doctor no se lo tomó tan bien.- los dos soldados rieron con suavidad mientras yo soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

-En ese caso, me he preocupado por nada.- comenté, sonriendo también, antes de observarles- Os lo agradezco mucho a todos, Yuuto y Ryu-ou, pero temo que debo pediros un pequeño favor.- los dos intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse hacia mí, sus ojos brillando de determinación- Quiero que le digáis a Kurogane que voy a buscarme, que regresaré una vez sepa quién soy.- los dos parpadearon sorprendidos, pero asintieron de todos modos.

-Entonces, ¿te vas?- susurró el chico, observándome con tristeza.

-Esta noche.- respondí con calma.

Estuvimos allí de pie, en silencio, durante unos minutos más antes de que, sin una palabra más, partiera de nuevo a esconderme junto a la salida de aire.

Al anochecer, las estrellas bañaron mis alas mientras el viento acariciaba mi pelaje.

Sobrevolé el óvalo volador un par de veces, observando la multitud de rostros conocidos que, rápidamente, salían de la base.

Mientras sobrevolaba el mar, sabía que Kurogane estaría sonriendo, observando mi sombra ocultar las estrellas, mientras el viento le llevaba mi mensaje.

_Aún hay mucho que no conozco de mí ni de mi historia. Sin saber quién ni qué soy, no soy más que un peligro para todos aquellos que me importan. Por ello, aprovechad un poco de calma hasta que logre descifrar los acertijos de mi pasado, porque, una vez los resuelva, volveré a buscaros. Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, hermano._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Y, como diría el Gran Orejudo Gris: "Esto es todo, amigos." ^^ (¿Sabéis quién es? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?)

Espero que no haya salido tan mal como me parece, pero sois libres de decir lo que queráis y, si creéis que algo puede mejorarse, no dudéis en decírmelo. ^^

Ha sido un placer y un orgullo poder escribir para gente como vosotros, incluso para aquellos tan tímidos que ni siquiera se sabe que están ahí ;)

Os echaré de menos, pero espero que la espera no sea larga.

Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. (Hasta la próxima, queridos viajeros que se ocultan de la luz para poder observar las estrellas. Sabed que vuestras sonrisas brillan incluso más que todas ellas.) ^^ Qué bonito… (Si es que cuando me pongo, me pongo ^^)


End file.
